Magus of the Ghag'Saron
by RockBane
Summary: In a world filled with magic and mystery, a half vampire and a full vampire will meet and the world will never be the same as Vampire clans and human magic users move behind the scenes. Completed!
1. Meetings

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watches as humans move before him. He smirks and walks into the sunlight. He heads towards the high school he's attending; he doesn't feel the weight on his back or any burning sensation on his skin. He might look to be fourteen years old, but he's a good five hundred years old and still going strong.

Vampire he may be, but his clan is Ghag'Saorn, or to translate it Sun God's Terror. Two ancient Vampire clans help spawn his almost extinct clan; they were Orqutra'Haro, or Light Dancers and Ghag'Haro, or Sun God's Light. Both clan are extinct magic users, how they created his clan is simple. One of either clan almost sucked dry human and the other clan was used turned the human into a vampire.

It happens when the leaders of two clans agree to start a new clan. It helps when the human fights during the drinking process; it makes the potential vampire even stronger. The subject of this process is then trained by leaders of the two clans, for both clans want to see which traits enter into the new clan. In time the vampire then moves out and turn other humans that have the right talents for the new clan. This new clan is given a name that both parent clan leaders agree on and in time the new clan creates a clan symbol.

He moves through the gate and into the building. He checks his timetable to see which class he has first thing this morning. It's the second semester of his first year at this school. He nods slightly and then heads for the library. He has a few books that need to be returned.

He climbs the stairs; he tries not to focus in on the beating hearts he can hear or on the smells surrounding him. He feed well last night off a child rapist. He had transformed the body into a large dog and left with the cloths. He had set them on fire within the hour. Nobody would care about a dead dog found in an alleyway, or why it doesn't have any blood either. If they found a dead human… well that's why he preys on the scum of humanity. Many will think those he killed fled or simply moved on.

He opens his backpack and hands over the books to the librarian on duty. He then moves between the shelves, looking for something new to read. He waves to those that greeted him and he lets a goofy smile rest on his face. Humans can be so easily fooled, it kind of makes him glad for in times pasted; most were always weary of strangers. He remembers times when Ryo and him had to kill a whole village to keep them quiet.

He frowns as his thoughts circle around his old friend. He knows that he's the last member of the Ghag'Saron clan, but he doesn't need Ryo to rub it in. He wonders if Ryo still steps out into the sun every now and then, he never removed the spells that will allow Ryo to move about during the daylight. Despite their current little spat, they were still best of friends. Also Ryo is the leader of his clan now, most of the older vampires of Fhqai'Zhqu, or Mind Charmers, couldn't be bothered to take up the mantle of leadership of the clan.

He hands over his student card and listen as the human scans the card. He watches as the books he picked out were also scanned. He packs them back into his backpack and heads to his first period class. Henry and Yolei stop him, they chat about how it's a bummer that a new semester has arrived. He then promises to have lunch with the pair and continues on his way.

He finds the class and waits for the teacher to arrive. He notices Alice; she's a Goth and smirks slightly as he remembers how some students whisper that she's some kind of vampire. He knows that she wasn't, for he can hear her heart beating and smell her too human scent.

He goes through his mental lists of spells. He's one of the strongest magic using vampires ever to be turned since the times when the Orqutra'Haro and Ghag'Haro roamed the land. He unknowingly had used magic when fighting the vampire that would in time turn him into a vampire. Just a small spark of magic, but it gave James time to reconsider his plans for him. He was to be diner, not a recruit. He was turned within five minutes of using that bit of magic. He trained for a total of fifty years in the art of magic, he even mastered the more difficult spells like the one that allows a vampire to walk in the light of day or to mimic body heat and heart beat. He even created one that would allow a vampire to tan.

He savours the memory of when he announced his creation of that spell, it was a minor one, but it did wonders to help vampires to look more human though. He snaps out of his thoughts as the teacher appeared. They filed into the classroom; he moves to claim a desk close to the door.

Then just as the bell rings, someone enters into the classroom. He takes a whiff and is shocked by what he smells. He eyes the red head teen before him. He can't believe it; this girl has the scent of a vampire mixed into her smell. He also knows which clan too; it's Ryo's. The girls huffs and hands a note over to the teacher.

The teen moves pass him and he watches as she takes a seat by one of the windows. _'She's half vampire, but how?'_ He thinks before turning around to watch the teacher begin class. He knows that half vampire's aren't unheard of, just rare. He plans to keep an eye on her.

He is given a sheet and writes his name on the page. Takato he writes on it and then passes behind him. He wonders just what else will pop up next.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She sits by the window and studies her classmates out of the corners of her eyes. She doesn't see why she needs to pose as a student; she could very easily be hunting Willis the blood magus right now instead of attending school.

Begin a half vampire gives her the benefits of good hearing, better then the humans around her as well as good night vision. She's kind of glad she doesn't have a keen scent of smell, she doesn't want to know what people ate for breakfast or if they had a shower or not. She has enough to deal with as she is.

'_Stupid Travis. Why don't I just skip school? O yea, that's right. If I do, then Travis will hear of it. Then my spending funds will be cut off. Like I'll meet anyone here that's important.'_ She thinks as class continues. She can't wait for the bell to ring and she waits for the others to leave before exiting the room.

She blinks as a hand lands on her shoulder. She twists it and glares that the guy that dares touch her. She stares into a pair of reddish brown eyes. "Sorry about that, it's just I've never meet a halfling before. I'm Takato Ghag'Saron." The kid says. She freezes at the last part. She knows what's in front of her, but she can't figure out how. "You can't be…" She begins. "I am. Five centuries and counting." The vampire says. "But how?" She says in awe. The teen smiles and says, "I'm a magus, a really advance one. Meet me after school, don't worry I wouldn't bite." She watches as the teen-age vampire heads away from her.

She shakes her head and snorts. It's not as if she hasn't met any other vampires before, it's just that she never expected to find a vampire attending high school. This pipes her interest and she makes plans to meet the vampire.

)-()-(

She finds the vampire sitting on a post, waiting for her. She notes the shadows he's casting and still can't believe her eyes. If he hadn't mentioned her being a half vampire, she wouldn't believe him. She moves towards him, taking her time.

"Hey. I don't believe I received your name." Takato says politely. "Rika." She says and then studies Takato up close. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I've never heard about your clan." She adds. She watches as Takato sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "That's cause I'm the last surviving member. You see, the Scarlet Nights have hunted my clan off before the leaders finally banded together to annihilate them." Takato explains.

She nods, she remembers Travis telling her about that group of hunters. They had been a threat to those that were vampires and any kind of magical user. They didn't care about who got in their way, only to destroy those 'tainted' beings. They killed off a grand total of eight vampire clans, three wizard orders, five druid convents, and thirteen witch sisterhoods. It's said that the magic users that were affected made promises not to interfere with vampire affairs if they deal with the menacing group. That was over two hundred years ago and the promise is continues.

She nods her heads as she begins to understand. "Then why haven't you turned anyone?" She asks. Takato's eyes take a distant look and he says, "I don't feel any pressing need to." She gives him a funny look, for most vampires, their clans is their family and have great ties within their clan. She just assumed that vampires would be quick to reconstruct their diminished clan if they were the last remaining member.

Takato shakes him out of his mood and studies her. "So, what is it that you want?" Takato asks. "I'm looking for a blood magus by the name of Willis." She says and before she continues on with her reason, Takato's eyes flash at the mention of a blood magus. "Really? Haven't tasted one of them in fifty years. Need help?" Takato asks. She just stares and asks, "You seem eager to help. Why?" Takato gives her a predatory grin. "They're good drinking. Out of all the humans, their blood is more filling and very rich. Also their practices tend to make many hunters believe that vampires are the cause of those dead bodies drained of blood. Can't let one slip pass for most of those reason." Takato answers. She raises an eyebrow at this and then slowly nods as she sees what Takato means.

"So you'll help me on the condition you get to drink him clean?" She asks. Takato nods and she sighs. "Just how powerful are you?" She asks. "Powerful enough to cast spells that will allow me to go about in daylight." He replies. She admits, "I kind of wonder how you can. Must be some heck of powerful spells to let you do that." "They're real ancient spells that take a lot of power to caste, for two extinct vampire clans created them. If you want, I think I can give you a book on vampire history." Takato offers. "I didn't know that vampires have history books." She says. "Helps keep track of things with all the vampire kills that happen." Takato says.

They both looks up and Takato says, "Talk with you tomorrow. Good trail hunting, Rika. I'll see what I can find going through police records. Keep you informed when I find something, ok?" She nods and watches as Takato gets off the post and heads off. She heads towards the bus stop, she wonders if she should take Takato up on that offer.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He moves into the nightclub ran by the Mind Charmers. He can smell a witch moving among the human crowds. He turns away and moves towards the bar. He smiles at Matt and asks, "Ryo?" Matt's eyes flicker and says, "Should be coming out of a meeting, Takato." He nods and asks, "How's TK?" Matt snorts and says, "Still trying to talk with Tai about his marriage with Kari. Davis is in town." He nods as Matt pores him a drink.

Odd as it is, Matt's little brother isn't a Mind Charmer. It happens sometimes when a member of a family is turned. Sometime another clan notices how strong the turned one is and begins to scout out the remaining siblings. If they believe that turning the sibling would be beneficial, they go about the process of turning the sibling. It's sometime creates a bit of a rift between the brothers, for the sibling tends to believe that it's the others fault for being transformed into a vampire.

TK had gotten over it within ten years, an amazing short amount of time. So while Matt's a Mind Charmer, TK's a Night Angel. Night Angels were kind of like the police of the vampire world. They got the name Angel stuck in their names by how most rescued humans see them. For Night Angels tend to put a stop to human slavery by vampires and a few other things.

Mind Charmers tend to be the ones who run nightclubs, form rock bands, and other entertaining things. They were laid back and have a love of life. They also tend to have large amounts of money at their disposal. Some due have empathy and telepathic abilities, but those talents weren't that strong.

He stirs his drink and takes a sip. He asks, "You're band is?" Matt smiles sheepishly. "Kind of disbanded until further notice. It seems that Nick's behaviour did it big this time." Matt admits. He smirks as he can guess at just what Matt meant by that. "Still just taking sips then?" He says. "That's Nick for you." Matt agrees.

He turns with drink in hand as he watches as a door opens. He notices Davis coming out and prays that Davis doesn't notice him. It's not that he didn't have anything against Davis or anything; it's just that the Brass Dragon is too boastful. He watches in relief as Davis heads out of the club without turning towards him.

His eyes flicker to the young man that comes out with Davis. He smiles as he notices that Ryo's still as good-looking as the last time he saw him. Ryo moves through the crowd slowly, for his best friend keeps on getting stopped every few minutes by beautiful women. Once Ryo spots him after the eighth time, Ryo begins to get annoyed with the ladies.

It takes a good thirty minutes for Ryo to cross the twenty-foot dance floor. He smirks as Ryo finally sits down beside him. "Takato! It's been what? Twenty years?" Ryo asks. He nods as he says, "Twenty three years, I think." Ryo smiles and guesses, "Fourteen?" He shrugs and says, "High school." Ryo nods and picks up the glass that Matt pored.

Ryo takes a sip as they turn around toward the bar. "So?" Ryo asks. He sighs and says, "Rika." "O." Ryo says and he can see that Ryo is uncomfortable. "How?" He asks. Ryo's eyes glaze over and begins after three minutes, "You remember Jeri?" He nods. "It seems that her brother Tori turned a pregnant woman who was three months along. The pregnancy was speed up in a single month and Jeri ended up contacting a wizard by the name of Travis to help out. Tori wanted to kill the child, but I heard about it just before I met up with Tori. I ended up killing Tori so he didn't hunt the babe down. Jeri was more concerned about the mother then the babe, so Travis asked Jeri if he could raise the kid. Jeri didn't mind and that's that." Ryo tells him.

He thinks this over as they take turns sipping their drinks. He sighs and says, "Blood Magus." He says simply. Ryo's expression darkens and says, "So it wasn't Genma. Try around the diva district. Bodies have been found around there." He nods his thanks as he places money on the counter. "Say hi to TK and them for me, ok?" He tells Matt. The blond nods as he scoops up the money.

He pauses to look over at Ryo. Then he continues on his way. He heads back to the apartment. He doesn't need to hunt tonight; he'll hopefully be drinking Blood Magus tomorrow night. He smiles, as he can almost taste the blood.

)-()-(

He hands Rika a note before class starts and takes his seat once more by the door. He writes his name on the sheet of paper and passes it back. He can see Rika out of the corner of his eye as Rika looks at him. He smirks and begins to take notes. It's going to be a long day.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She doesn't know just what to think once she read the piece of paper from Takato. She can't believe that the hunt will end tonight, but it looks that way. She figures that Takato might have talked with other vampires to find out if they know of anything. _'I guess where there's one vampire, there are others, even if said vampire is last member of a extinct clan.'_ She muses as she leaves the school.

She has all of her stuff by a tree. She gets it and scans around for Takato. She spies him over by the parking lot, talking with some teens. Then she watches as the teens wave bye to Takato as they take off. She waits for a few minutes, then heads towards the vampire.

"Ready?" She asks. "You know how much energy it takes to maintain these spells?" Takato counters. "I'm going for a lot." She says. Takato nods and says, "It's healthy to have one kill a night." She's kind of stunned, for most vampires just need a kill once every two weeks to survive, but then how many vampires can stand sunlight touching them?

She motions for Takato to take the lead and he does. She has no trouble keeping track of him as they move through the crowds. It takes them a good two hours to make it to the district.

Takato sniffs the air and frowns. "I think I found a body." Takato tells her. She nods and they move towards an old subway station. She notices the body and moves over to check it out. She nods as she finds the area around the body dry. She looks up at Takato and finds that Takato is studying a pillar. He says something she sets the hairs on the back of her neck up and then slowly, the pillar begins to glow. Then more runes appear on the walls and other pillars.

Takato frowns and says, "There's two of them." She feels her blood chill at the thought of facing a pair of them. "We can take them, right?" She asks. "I know someone who's perfect to scout the way." Takato says as he pulls out a cell phone. She listens in as the phone stops ringing. "Hello, Davis?" Takato says into the phone.

)-()-(

They wait for thirty minutes for this Davis to appear. "Takato!" A voice booms out and she blinks as Takato's lifted into the air by a man with maroon spiked hair. She blinks rapidly as at vampire's skin for its tan. "Nice to see you too, Davis. Thanks for coming." Takato says as the grown man puts Takato onto the ground. "Any time! I mean, how many time will I get the chance to feed off a Blood Magus?" Davis says. Takato smiles as he says, "More if this trend keeps becoming popular." Davis nods and then sniffs the air.

Davis turns and studies her. "Mind Charmer?" Davis asks. "Halfling." Takato explains. Davis smiles and says, "I'm Davis Tozrq'Dracus." "Rika." She says. She sends Takato a look and Takato says, "It means Brass Dragon. My clan is Sun God's Terror" "Charming names." She says. Takato shrugs at that. "Ready?" Takato asks. "Whatever." She answers.

"Always that charmer, huh Takato?" Davis says as they begin to move into the tunnel. Takato sighs and says, "It would be best if we travel in silences, Davis. They most likely have spells casted to register sound." This causes the vampire to remain quiet as they journey towards the left side of the tunnel. She wonders if Takato only said that to keep Davis quiet. She decides that it's none of her business as they stalk through the tunnel.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He's relieved that Davis proves that he can walk around without chatting away in the quiet among them. As much as he would like to have Ryo by his side, he knew that Davis was better suited for this then Ryo. The Brass Dragon clan have tougher then most vampires and have a bit of an immunity to enemy magic when they set their minds to it.

Both Davis and him share a look as they begin to hear two heartbeats off in the distance. Davis moves quickly and he slows down as he motions for Rika to slow down. The half vampire gives him a puzzled look, but obeys. Davis begins to race quietly ahead and soon the taller vampire disappears up ahead.

He waits for ten minutes before nodding for them to speed up. He glides over the rubble with ease. He turns his head slightly and notices Rika struggling to keep up; he slows down a pace to give her time to catch up. As they draw closer, they can hear sounds of a struggle.

They find Davis snapping the neck of a guard as the other humans shoot at the vampire. He snorts and quickly moves among the group and casts a simple flash spell. It blinds the group and he quickly summons his sword. Within three minutes, the group of humans lay dead on the floor. He smirks as he shakes the blood off his blade. He scans the area and notices that Rika's disappeared.

Davis is already destroying vials of herb potions and blood. He sniffs out Rika's scent as he moves around the room. He grins, revealing his grown canine fangs. He whistles and takes off in the direction where Rika took. He hears Davis pacing him as they race through the tunnel.

He throws his sword into the blood crystal that the Blood Magus set up. This disrupts the energy flow and within a single minute, both Davis and him are biting down on to the jugular of a Blood Magus. He notes that Rika had an unreadable look on her face as she watches them feed. Then Rika began to move around the room, she then starts to toss around ponder over the books. He figures that Travis, Rika's guardian, supplied the desolation ponder. It destroys magical properties of spell books, redeeming them useless.

It takes a good fifteen minutes to drain all the blood out of the human in his jaws; he then drops the body onto the ground. He licks his lips and moves to retrieve his sword out of the crystal. He turns to see Davis also finish with his human. "Pick them up, please. I'll need them." He tells Davis. Davis nods and grabs his victim and then picks up his. He sends the sword back to his apartment.

Rika finishes going through the items in the room and follows them out of the workroom. Davis drops the bodies close to the other ones and he begins to cast the transformation spell. It takes a lot of magic to transform tall beings like humans into much smaller beings like rats and cats, but it's will be worth it, for people will find this place and it will be better if they find dead animals then humans. Less questions that way.

He says the last phase and the magic dances from him and over the bodies. Soon two bodies of cats lay before him along with the remaining bodies in the forms of rats. He nods and feels drained, but he's recovering quickly.

"Lets go." He says and Rika leads the way. He has plans of just heading back to his apartment and changing out of his smelly cloths. He feels like sleeping the rest of the night away.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She frowns as she remembers Travis's speech of her needing to know more about her heritage. She figures that her guardian is talking about her vampire one, for she's surrounded by her human heritage practically every minute of the day.

It's not that she had anything against Takato, she likes the vampire and it's just that she's not use to having someone who knows about what she is. She knows that Takato's older then what he looks like, but it's really fooling her, for he looks to be her age. It also doesn't help that he's good looking. _'Damn hormones!'_ She thinks as she falls onto the couch. She might not have known Takato for long, but she can hazard a guess about what he's like.

She stares into the ceiling of her apartment. She frowns and gets up off the couch. She grabs her jacket and heads out the door. She remembers the address of Henry's place and heads towards it. She had been invited to Henry's to just hang out. She locks the door before walking towards the elevators.

)-()-(

She sits by Yolei and watches as Takato and Henry play the Nintendo game cube. She can't help but smirk as it looks like Takato's losing to Henry. "You know, other then me, Takato's sure keeps Henry guessing. You should see Henry ace the games at the arcade." Yolei says. "Really?" She asks. Yolei nods as the teen smiles. "Really. He has the top scores on most of the games. Sadly, the people who run the arcade keep resetting the high scores." Yolei tells her. She shakes her head.

Takato pulls out a victory at the last stretch of the game. "Yes!" Takato cries out. "One more!" Henry cries out. "Sorry, Heniod, but I got to get going. Try again tomorrow." Takato says. She gets up off the couch and follows Takato up the stairs. Henry walks them to the door. "See you at school, you two." Henry says before closing the door. "See ya Henry." They say at the same time.

They walk together and after a few minutes she pipes in, "I can't believe you kept losing to a human." Takato chuckles and says, "I was trying not to destroy the controller." She shakes her head and says, "You know, I'm going to be sticking around. It seems that my guardian wants me to learn more about my 'heritage.'" Takato nods thoughtfully and says, "I'll get you the books about the different vampire clans' history. That should entertain you for a few months." She makes a sour face and Takato chuckles. "You'll find that life around here isn't going to be as boring as you think it is. The Mind Charmers main body set up their territory in this city, I might even take you to visit the head of their clan." Takato says.

She's kind of surprise that Takato told her that, it's not often that a vampire would divulge such information. "You think they wouldn't try to make a meal out of me?" She asks. "You don't know?" Takato asks. "Know what?" She asks. "You're vampire clan, it's the Fhqai'Zhqu, or Mind Charmers." Takato tells her. She looks stunned at the news. "Then my mother…" Takato nods. "She's still around. I don't know if she's living in the city or not, but Ryo would know." Takato tells her. She doesn't know just what to think as they walk in silence. She never really gave much thought about which clan turned her mother, but now she knows.

The split up and take their different routes as they continue towards their apartments. She has a lot on her mind, and not just about the cute vampire with reddish brown eyes. She can now maybe meet her real mother, her link to the vampire world. She can think of a million questions to ask, though one stands out in her mind. "Why did you give me away?" She says softly out loud.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He pauses before jumping the killer. He notices the bloody knife and a small plan comes to mind. He smirks and slips down the fire escape. He grabs the man from behind and quickly moves the hand with the knife to the guy's throat. "Don't make a sound." He orders. The man whimpers but complies. He drags the grown man deeper into the shadows.

Twenty minutes, he steps out into the street. He makes his way towards the nightclub. He has business with Ryo. He knows that it's a long time in coming, but they really need to talk. He pauses to look at the quarter moon. He cocks his head and then continues on his way.

To Readers:

Hope you like this short story. I might add other shorts about this world later when I get bored. Thanks for reading Magus of Ghag'Saron!


	2. Bonds of Friendship

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stands before the nightclub The Ice Drum. He studies the neon blue lights that read out the club's name. He smiles as the name stirs up good times between Ryo and him. Like the first time they meet.

(-:-)

He finished his studies two months ago and he's bored. He looks around at the festival being hosted by the Fhqai'Zhqu or Mind Charmers clan. It the first time he ever met other vampires that weren't of his clan. He sees members of the Colve'Iwra or Night Flyers, Tozrq'Dracus or Brass Dragons, Orqutra'Zvor or Blood Dancers, Zhqu'Colve or Mind Flyers, Saron'Iwra or Night Terrors, Folga'Avut or Night God's Chosen, Avut'Wegr or Chosen Blade, Folga'Rarif or Night God's Fang, Zvor'Rarif or Fang's Blood, and lastly five members of the evasive Fhqai'Orqutra or Dancing Charmers.

Though there are eighteen clans and despite the fact that only twelve clans showed, it's considered one of the largest festivals of all time. He was enjoying the music and he can smell the fresh blood of cattle being served, there wasn't any human blood being served for the Night Flyers frown on killing humans just to serve the blood at the festival.

He turns as one of the womanizers sit next to him. "Hey, you're a Ghag'Saron, right?" The vampire his age asks. He nods and asks, "Takato. Mind Charmer?" The vampire nods as he answers, "I'm Ryo. You a magus?" He nods proudly and says, "Just finished my studies two months ago." "So you're hundred then?" Ryo asks curiously. "No, I'm fifty years old." He tells Ryo. "Really? So am I." Ryo says, clearly impressed.

(-:-)

He smiles at the memory of that gathering. He remembers how his ex-mentor, Marcus, had placed a spell on a crystal drum so it would make music for a few minutes just after being hit. The drum was awarded to the vampire that was able to place blood on the drum.

It was one of the most difficult tasks for they were all vampires with keen noses. Ryo had some how talked him into helping him, though Ryo promised that he wouldn't have to do any magic. Ryo grabbed two glasses of cattle blood and they moved towards the drum. Ryo some how dipped a finger into his glass and touched the drum with said finger. At the end of the night, they found blood smeared on the drum and Ryo was awarded the drum. Ryo was quick to note that they never told them just how much blood was needed to be on the drum.

The guards were too busy watching him, the magus, then Ryo. The Brass Dragons that were guarding the drum were more concerned with the magic user then his companion. He had to admit that Ryo had it all planned out and Ryo's planned worked like a charm.

He snaps out of it when someone asks, "You going in or not?" He turns to the human and says, "What's it to you?" The man scowls and pushes passed him. He snorts at the scent of smoke and alcohol. He enters into the nightclub and moves towards the bar. He notices that Matt's on tonight as he finds a stool by the bar.

"Takato! Here to see Ryo?" Matt asks. He nods and Matt points toward the door leading to the backstage. "Thanks, Matt." He says and then heads towards the door. He smirks as he notices that Donald is on with some human. Donald was scared stiff of him from the time he won their dual over the right to take this crown made out of rubies. He won without using any magic and Donald still believes that he'll cast a spell on the guy. He doesn't really care about the Zvor'Rarif, for as far as he's concerned it was over once he had Donald on the ground with his sword pointed at the vampire's throat.

"Don! Long time no see!" He says once he's standing before the Fang's Blood. Donald pales and says, "It's Panther now and you can go right in." The human looks at the dark skinned vampire and says, "He can't go in! Ryo order that nobody's allowed in!" Panther glares at the human and says coldly, "Ryo will want to see Takato. You want to go and tell the boss that you wouldn't let him in?" The human pales at that and moves out of his way. He says, "See ya around, Panther." He opens the door and walks into the hall.

He listens for Ryo's voice and soon knocks one of the doors. "What do you want?" The guy asks when the door opened. "I'm here to see Ryo." He replies. The guy snorts and says, "Get out of here, you runt! He's busy." He grabs the door and holds it as the guy tries to close the door. He holds it open with ease and says, "Move." The guy flushes with anger and continues to try to close the door.

He gets impatient with the human and opens the door wider with just one hand. He pushes passed the guy and enters the room. He notes the band members and nods to Jaina before heading towards the next door. He knocks and Ryo opens the door. "Takato!" Ryo shouts as he opens the door wider. He smiles and says, "I can wait for you to finish if you want…" Ryo just smiles and says; "Al will show you to my office. I'll finish up here and we can talk there, alright?" He nods and turns to look at the human that tried to close the door on him.

Al pales slightly as he realizes that Ryo had been happy to see him. He smiles slightly, for he knows that Ryo heard what happened between him and this human. Al radiates with fear, he moves before Al and asks, "Shall we go?" Al nods slowly and moves stiffly out of the room.

Ryo and them opened this nightclub ten years ago. If truth be told, the first time he ever entered into The Ice Drum was when Rika appeared just a few days ago. He also settled in this city just last year, but before creating a persona. He had meet up with some vamps within the first month of living here; it's how he found out about the nightclub and that Ryo's the owner.

Al unlocks the door and he steps inside. Then Al locks the door and stands guard outside. He takes his time looking around the office. He smiles slightly at the crystal drum under glass. He sighs and turns to look at the board sword that's resting in a holder. He studies the gems on the hilt of the sword. He concludes that it's a decoration, not a real weapon. He sits down and glances at the pictures on the walls. Most were prints, Ryo keeping the originals safe somewhere.

He can easily hear the music rocking from under the room. The floors seem to bounce with the beat. He can hear the murmur of chatter as the clubbers chat about stuff as the band plays.

He hears Ryo chat with Al as if he was standing right next to his friend. Al leaves, clearly relieved to have only lost his night's pay. He turns as Ryo steps into the office. The door closes and Ryo heads for the chair behind the desk.

"So." Ryo says. He echoes that. "So. Nice place you got here." He says. Ryo smiles and says, "You're beating around the bush as they say." He sighs and asks, "Do you remember what we're arguing about?" Ryo looks sheepishly and says, "I believe it might have had something to due with me trying to marry that rich girl." He nods and says, "You married her." Ryo sighs and says, "We spilt after two years and she had an affair with her bodyguard I believe." He nods at that. "Kind of a stupid reason to put off being friends, huh?" Ryo muses. He nods his agreement with that. "You could never resist a pretty face." He says with a grin. Ryo chuckles and says, "You're right about that. But then, you were always the sensible one when it came to women." He smirks and says, "And don't you forget it, Ryo. So, bygone be bygones?" Ryo nods and says, "I've missed having you around, 'kato."

They chat about a few things and then Ryo says, "You know, I don't get why you're posing as a high school student." He sighs and says, "I want to learn more about what they're teaching in this day and age. Everything has changed since we were turned. Women are more or less considered equal to men; religion and the state aren't connected like they once were. Hell, some people think they're vampires!" Ryo laughs at that and nods.

Then Ryo gets serious. "You do know that many of the other leaders want you to start reviving your clan." Ryo says. He sighs and says, "I just can't do it, Ryo. I just can't bring myself to turn a human without them knowing what I have planned." Ryo looks at him with sympathy, for Ryo remembered the last time he tried to turn a human, it ended in disaster. He created a beast and it took them three years of tracking the creature before they ended its pitiful existence.

Ryo then turns thoughtful and says, "I think I might know someone who's willing to give it a go." He looks interested. Ryo continues, "Davis made friends with him and they spent a good three years without them wanting to kill each other." He looks puzzled and asks, "So Davis turned the guy?" Ryo snorts and says, "Nope, his order got massacre by a necromancer and his 'puppets.' Davis tried to help Ken, but after a year, his clan imprisoned Ken and sent Davis to cool off. Ken's a wizard, not one of the best but good at illusions." He blinks as he considers this.

"So you think that Ken will benefit from being turned?" He asks. "I think so. He has the background, so you don't have to worry about the guy trying things over his level. Plus, it would get the other clan leaders from breathing down my neck." Ryo says. He gives Ryo a pitying smile and then looks thoughtful. "This Ken sounds like he has all the makings of a Ghag'Saron. I wouldn't mind meeting this guy before deciding anything." He says to Ryo. Ryo nods, looking both relieved and satisfied.

"How about next weekend? I have the private jet ready by then." Ryo says. He nods as they get up off the chairs. "Then I'll inform the Brass Dragons about us arriving next week. It not everyday the lone magus of the Ghag'Saron visits other clan leaders in their own territory." Ryo kids. He rolls his eyes and heads out the door. "See you later, Ryo." He says and shuts the door.

)-()-(

It's Friday and he's waiting for Rika to arrive. He has more books to give her. He spots Rika chatting with Yolei as they come out of the building. He had nothing against Henry or Yolei; it's just that they're human. Vampires are the predators of the human race and it's hard to think that he used to be one himself. It's easier to deal with magic users then ordinary humans, for the magic users can defend themselves on almost equal footings as a vampire. Plus, magic users try to steer the rest of the humans towards lesser populations. Though this might not help the vampires feed, it would allow vampires to take ascend into a higher plane of existence. It's just an ancient story, but he believes in it. It's what gets him through some of the roughest times of his life, this belief that some higher power has greater plans for the vampire race then for them to be parasites feeding off the blood of humans.

His musings are cut short as Rika walks towards him. "Hey." He says. "Hey. Here are the two books I finished reading." Rika says as she hands over the two tomes. He takes them and picks up his pack from the ground. He hands over three books and places the two that Rika handed him into the pack.

He shoulders the pack and Rika does the same. "I've been wondering, do all those that you vampires turn become vampires? Its just there's a hint in the history from the Zhqu'Colve about a vampire turning a human into some kind of beast." Rika says. He sighs and says, "It's more rare then half vampires. There have only been three known cases of it." He then says softly, "I ended up hunting the last one that was created." Rika looks surprised at that.

"Really?" Rika asks. He nods and says, "It took a good three years before we found the beast." Rika looks thoughtful and asks, "Any idea on who created it?" He says, "I have a good idea who it was. I best be going, see you around Rika." Rika nods and heads off to the bus stop. He sighs as he remembers the whole incident.

(-:-)

He looks at Xander and frowns. He's knows what he's about to do, but he doesn't like the fact that the guy's clueless to what's about to happen. He glances at Ryo for encouragement. Ryo smiles reassuringly and he swallows his nervousness and moves to engage Xander.

He grabs Xander from behind and bites on the neck of the human. He lets Xander pull away and dodges the punch aimed for his head. He kicks one of Xander's legs, throwing the red haired human off balance. He once more goes for the neck and feeds until Xander tries to knife him.

He lets Xander keep the knife and finds it's getting harder and harder not to feel guilty about what's going on. He just wasn't into it. He grabs the guy's arm and twists it. Xander cries out in pain and he moves straight for the neck. He once more feeds off the guy and then Xander tries to elbow him in the gut. He once more lets go and moves back a step, giving Xander a chance to recover.

He waits for a second and then engages Xander. Xander now knows that he's fighting for his life and tries to flee, but he moves too quickly for Xander. He moves his arm so that he disables Xander's ability to use his arms. He once more feeds off Xander, this time determent to finish it.

It takes about three minutes before he judges that Xander has lost enough blood. He swallows and looks over at Ryo. Ryo motions for him to continue. He puts Xander down gently and moves so that Xander's mouth is open. He then bites down on his right wrist and begins to squeeze his blood into Xander's mouth. After a good thirty minutes, something begins to happen that wasn't supposed to happen.

He pulls back as Xander gasps for air. He looks alert as Xander begins to cough and he glances over at Ryo. Ryo looks to be at a lost to what's happening as he does. Xander moves onto his left side and then onto his belly. Xander's whole body seems to shiver and then Xander's frame begins to explode.

Xander's cloth burst at the seams as Xander's muscles begin to grow as Xander's bone grown into new shapes. Xander can't cry out, for Xander's head and neck are also undergoing changes. The skull lengthens and the skin changes texture and hair begins to grow down the neck and around the jaw. The hair continues down the back and onto the newly grown tail.

He watches as claws spurt from the fingers. The arms and hands are transformed into some kind of cross of human and animal limbs. Xander, who once stood about five ten, now stands to be six feet tall and broader then he used to be. Xander's heart beat sounds like thunder to him and he can smell the mixed scent coming off of the once human.

Xander gets off the ground and snarls as the beast turns to them. He moves back as Xander takes a step towards them. He stares into the yellow eyes and can't find a single trace of the human Xander once was. Xander takes a swing at him and he dodges it with ease. Ryo slices Xander on the right shoulder and Xander roars out in pain. The beast turns and races out of the building.

Ryo and him just stare at the doorway. "Should we go after him?" He wonders out loud. "I believe we should." Ryo says. He sighs and just hopes to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

(-:-)

He steps into his apartment and plops his pack on the floor. He heads to the couch and sits down. He picks up the remote and turns on the TV. He channel surfs through the channels until he finds something good to watch. He sits in front of the TV and tries not to think more about what happened with Xander.

He slowly lets himself fall asleep. He can still hear the TV, but it's not enough to keep him awake. He closes his eyes and lies on the couch. He finally falls asleep.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She can't help but wonder about what happened during the hunt for that beast. She really wants to learn more about this, for it's common knowledge that when a vampires tend to turn humans into vampires, not into anything else. To find out that there's a chance that humans could become something else that wasn't a vampire was kind of a shocker.

She checks the address for the nightclub that the Mind Charmers owned. She stares at the sign and then walks in. It's six thirty and it's slow at the moment. She walks up to the bar and waits for the tall blond to notice her. "You are?" The blond asks. "Rika and I'm here to see the boss." She says. "I'm Matt and I'll page him." Matt says. She watches as Matt picks up the phone and notices that Matt's not speaking English or any other language she knows. She only understands her name and that's about it.

Matt then hangs up the phone and says, "Give him about twenty minutes. What something to eat?" She nods and asks, "What kind of food do you serve?" Matt picks up a menu and hands it to her. She opens it and reads. "I'll have the pizza burger." She says at last and hands the menu over. "Good choose." Matt says and takes the menu from her.

She listens as the band starts up and studies the dance floor. She turns back to study the blond vampire behind the counter. She guesses that the guy would be considered handsome or gorges, but she's not interested. Soon Matt finishes taking orders and asks, "You're the halfling that Takato mentioned. How's life going?" She thinks it over and says, "Fine I guess. So, how old are you?" Matt chuckles and says, "I've seen three centuries. I also have a little brother named TK." She asks, "Is he a Mind Charmer?" Matt shakes his head and says, "He's a Colve'Iwra. Though now they're called Night Angels." She nods as she remembers reading about such practices among vampires.

"Takato's been coming around more often. He showed up last night, just after midnight if I recall." Matt says. She's surprised and asks, "Why shouldn't he? This is you're territory." Matt chuckles and says, "Ryo's not particular when it comes to Takato. They're best friends from times of old. Come to think about it, they're the same age too." She must of looked stunned for Matt smiles and says, "Let me guess, Takato hasn't mentioned this?" She nods and Matt says, "They had some kind of argument over something about twenty years ago. They haven't really been speaking to each other until you showed up. I think they mended their friendship last night, for Ryo was in a better mood for the rest of the night." She sighs and says, "I'm kind of surprised that a grown man would be best friends with a fourteen year old looking vampire." Matt laughs and says, "You think Takato was turned at the age of fourteen? He's a magus, if he can cast spells to allow him to move about in the light of day, then shrilly he can alter his body age."

She sighs and nods, as she should have figured that one out. She asks, "You close to Takato?" Matt says, "He has helped TK a few times, that's how I first met him was when he was with my little bro." They remain silent and then Matt asks, "So, what do you think about Takato?" She thinks it over and says, "He's different then from most of the other vampires I've met." Matt looks sober and says, "He's very different. A great many are wondering why Takato is taking so long with reviving his clan. It's weird, most vampires would love to be in Takato's position, you know? It's not often that a clan needs to revive and the survivor doesn't have to worry about anyone objecting to his choice of humans he wishes to turn. It's odd that Takato's not on a turning frenzy." She had to agree with Matt.

Her order arrives and Matt goes visit someone else. She ponders just what she has just learnt from Matt about Takato. A thought crosses her mind and she frowns. _'But don't vampires usually turn a human after a certain amount of time? So it can't be that Takato never turned one before, right?'_ She thinks.

Soon she finishes off the burger and Matt takes her plate. "So, you're Rika?" Someone asks. She turns and keeps her face blank at the handsome face before her. "I'm Rika. You are?" She asks. The guy looks amused and says, "I'm Ryo, the owner of the club." He holds out his hand and she shakes it. "We'll talk in my office." Ryo says and leads her to the door that leads backstage.

She notices the way Ryo flirts with some of the women that stop them as they crossed the dance floor. She was in the company of a womanizer, she concludes. They finally climb some stairs and Ryo unlocks the door. He moves to let her pass and she does a quick glance around the office. She notices the board sword on display. Then she notices this crystal drum under glass.

"Like it?" Ryo asks as he notices her staring at it. "Looks nice." She says. "I won it at the festival that I met Takato at. It's enchanted to play music when you hit it. I believe that 'kato's old mentor did the spell." Ryo says. She glances between the drum and Ryo's expression. "It must mean a lot to you." She says. Ryo smiles softly and says, "It truly does."

Ryo sits down in the chair behind the desk and the leader of the Mind Charmers asks, "So, is this about your mother?" She blinks and says, "No. I'm just curious about something I learnt today." Ryo raises an eyebrow and asks, "Like what?" She thinks carefully on how to word this and says after a few minutes, "Takato mentioned hunting a beast that was created during someone's attempt of turning a human. I'm hoping to learn more about it." Ryo's expression is unreadable and he nods slowly after a few minutes.

"I guess I get why you're curious. It's not something talked about among vampires, truth be told. We didn't even know about it until it happened." Ryo says. She waits for Ryo to continue. Ryo looks like he's lost in his memories. She had to admit that she never thought that Ryo could be such a deep thinker, she just thought him shallow from the moment she met the guy, but know she knows different. He was chosen to lead his clan.

"You want to hear about how we killed the beast?" Ryo finally says after a good five minutes of silences. "Why not." She says. Ryo smirks and says, "You sure are a cool customer, Rika." She gives the vamp a sour look and Ryo chuckles. His demeanour is totally different then from before.

Ryo sobers up and says, "It was about hundred and forty-six years after we were turned. We had been tracking the beast over the last three years…"

(-:-)

He watches as Takato awakes from his trance. He and the others wait for Takato to say something. Sora finally asks, "And?" Takato looks at them and says, "He's just a night away." They watch as Takato frowns. "He's feeding off sheep and goats. He'll be in top form tomorrow." Takato tells them.

He sighs and they turn to check their equipment. He also keeps an eye on Takato. He can tell that it's troubling his friend, they hadn't meant for this to happen, but it has and they'll finish it. He turns to watch as Sora of the Fhqai'Orqutra, Lucas of the Wegr'Cuphra or Twilight Blade, Alexander of the Saron'Iwra, and Kenta of the Tozrq'Dracus sharpen their weapons.

He moves close to Takato and asks, "It's not your fault this happened, Takato. For all we know, Xander just couldn't be turned. You remember what Sho told us." Takato nods slightly and says, "I know, but it's not really helping, Ryo. What gets me is that it happened to me and not to someone else. I just want to get this over with." He smiles slightly and agrees with his friend.

They then finish and they begin to fall asleep one by one. He just hopes that Takato remembers to have a good night's sleep. He rolls over slightly and lets himself fall asleep.

)-()-(

They found the lair that the beast claimed. They all have spears out and ready. They watch as Takato mutters a spell and a ball of light moves a good foot in front of them. Takato then readies his spear once more. Sora leads, for she has more experience then they do when it comes to dealing with non-vampires and normal humans.

The scent of decay and blood is hard to miss as they move through the cave. They then hear a series of yowls and snarls as they move closer to where the scent trail leads. Sora moves quickly to the side as a rock misses her. They hear growls and they see a shape move before them. They all spread out like Sora told them to do and they keep their guard up.

He stares at Xander, finding it hard to see the human the beast once was. The beast can't seem to focus on a single target and Sora signals for them to advance. They each take a step forward and the beast roars at them, trying to scare them. Sora moves forward and slices at Xander's chest. Lucas scratches Xander's right arm as it tries to knock Sora's spear out of her hands. Kenta and Alexander try for the feet and Takato and him cover the others.

Xander snares and rams Lucas into the wall as the others slice at Xander's back with their spears. Sora takes out her short sword and leaps over Xander's head, striking the head with the blade, but it doesn't do much damage. Xander forgets about Lucas and tries for Sora. They move forward, swinging their spears, reminding the beast that they're still here.

Xander howls out in frustration and Sora then beheads Xander. The body quivers and then falls. Kenta heads over to help Lacus get up off the ground. The rest of them watch as the body begins to decay quickly. Soon even the bones rot and become dust. They all relax and Alexander moves to assess Lacus's injuries.

"You think it left anyone in the village alive?" Kenta asks. "One way to find out." Sora says tiredly. They all leave the spears in the cave as they head towards the village that wasn't far. They all could use a drink in one form or another.

(-:-)

She looks thoughtful and asks, "Aren't the Wegr'Cupra and the Saron'Iwra clans extricated?" Ryo says, "They are now, but they weren't back then. Any more questions?" "What happened to the vamp that created the beast?" She asks. Ryo smiles sadly and says, "He's still around, I believe he still feels some guilt over what happened. She nods and says, "Thanks for the story, Ryo. I best be going. Bye." Ryo nods and opens the door to let her pass.

She walks out of the club within ten minutes and heads to the closest bus stop. She wonders a bit more about the story she heard from Ryo. She had to admit that it was a good one and she did learn a lot from it. She's also couldn't help but wonder at who created the beast though.


	3. Legacies

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He checks through his bags. He wants to make sure that the spell books and the ingredients are fine, he wants to start Ken on some of the simple spells. Though Ken was a wizard and use to doing spells, it will be a different story once he turns the human.

He swallows as he comes to the real reason for his nervousness. He still has yet to turn a human into a vampire, for the last time he tried… it didn't turn out all that great. He sighs and turns to find Rika studying him. He grins as he asks; "You think you can handle looking after my weapons while I'm gone?" Rika snorts and says, "I think I can keep your 'lair' safe for the weekend." He nods thoughtfully and zips up the bag. With ease he picks up the large and heavy bag and heads out the door.

He shoulders the bag and then picks up his suitcase that's by the door. He glances over to the half vampire before heading down the hall. He just hopes that Ryo has feed last night. The sun is out already. He pushes the button for the elevator and waits for the doors to open.

It's been two weeks since he promised to have a look at this wizard. It also marks two weeks since he patched things up with his best friend, Ryo the leader of the Mind Charmers. He has to admit that his mood has gotten better since they mended their relationship and it's odd to think that it might be due to Rika.

The door opens and he enters into the elevator. Once he reaches the main floor, he gets off. He smiles in relief as he looks at Ryo. "You're looking good. How long has it been since you've gone out during the day?" He asks as he moves towards his friend. Ryo smiles cockily and says, "It's been about three months. I believe it was to take Sammy out to a movie."

He sighs; Sammy is Ryo's current girl friend and a human at that. It's not that he doesn't approve of Ryo dating humans, it's just that Ryo has a tendency to string as many as three girls along at once. It also doesn't help matters much if one of the three is a vampiress. There had been this one instance where the vampire decided to get rid of her competition. To say that Ryo had been angry was an understatement, some how, Ryo convinced him to do something he never thought to do. To this day Cindy has never looked at another cat the same way ever again. He had transferred Cindy's mind into a young she cat for a good five years, he had place every kind of preservation spell he ever learnt on Cindy's body. Not many knew about that whole event, most think that he sent her into some other dimension for those five years, not that any of them were going to enlighten the rest of the vamps about what really happened.

His bag and suitcase rest by Ryo's single suitcase. He closes the trunk and then enters into the back of the taxi. It had taken him a good two days to talk Ryo out of getting car rental. Ryo had wanted to rent a convertible, but he points out that Ryo wouldn't have time to pick up chicks. Ryo kind of had to agree with his reasoning, he pointed out that it would be cheaper and they would also save time too. Ryo couldn't counter his logic, so Ryo called for a taxi.

After about twenty-six minutes, they were at the airport. Once Ryo paid the taxi driver, they got their suitcases out of the trunk. They headed towards the private jet that the Mind Charmers bought and keep stored at the airport in a hanger that's paid for by the vampire clan.

The jet is up and running. They had their baggage stored and soon they're in the air. He smiles as he looks out the window. He remembers his lesson on vampire transformation. He once flew through the night sky in the form of an owl.

It was the only time he ever transformed himself into something else. He got perfect marks for it, for unlike some of the others, he retained his scent of self. Truth be told, it wasn't a highly advisable to do self-transformations for they could come back and bite you in the butt. One of the most simple things that could happen was you'd forget that you were anything other then the beast. Then the sun rises and the light of the sun kills the transformed, it's a sad thing really.

He stares out the window. He lets his thoughts drift into that memory.

(-:-)

He frowns as he takes one last glance through the spell. He looks through the bottles that contain fur, claws, or feathers of different animals. He choices an owl feather, he always wanted to fly.

He dips the feather into the bottle with the potion he has made under the watchful eyes of three full mages; this was a test so his usual teachers weren't allowed to attend. He puts the cork back onto the bottle and places it onto the table.

He doesn't glance at the mages as he then touches the part of the feather that he dipped. The feather sticks and then he feels a shiver travel through his body. Soon his whole being pulses and he can feel the changes happen inside of him. He doesn't feel any pain as his bones get rearranged and his skin alters. He shrinks as he grows grey feathers all over his body. He loses most of his fingers and his toes transforms into talons. His nose and mouth harden, as they become his beck.

Soon he has fully changed into an owl. He hoots and looks at his open wings. He looks at his back and finds a tail. He clicks his beck and then takes to the air like he was born to it. He circles around the room and then lands on a chair. He once more hoots and looks over to where the full mages are. "You want to go outside?" One of the mage asks. He hoots as he nods his head up and down. The one to left smirks as he says, "Looks like he passes. But you better be back before dawn." He clicks his beck and puffs out his feathers.

Once they open the door, he flies out into the hall. It doesn't take him long before he finds an open door and feels the night wind move over his feathers. He flaps his wings and gains in high. He soars over the forest surrounding the head quarters of his clan.

He gets bored and moves into the tree line. He rests on a tree branch and once he rests, he then flies through the forest. He watches foxes and wild cats hunt below him. He can't believe the beauty of the forest as he glides through the forest without making a sound.

Soon he realises that it's getting late and that he better head back to head quarters. He perches in a tree by the building, waiting for one of his teachers to appear. Once his mentor comes out, he launches himself off the branch and towards his teacher. He circles his teacher once and then lands on the ground before his teacher. He then holds out the wing that has the feather responsible for his transformation. Once the feather is plucked, he transforms back into his human looking self.

His teacher nods and they head back into the building. He makes it to his room as he suppresses a yawn. He's tried and once he closes the door, he drops onto the bed and falls fast asleep.

(-:-)

He smiles sadly as he remembers that he's the last of his clan. He then also has to wonder just what went wrong during his time with Xander. He thought he had done everything right at the time. He shakes his head and refuses to continue on that trail of thought. He just continues to look out the window.

)-()-(

He woke to Ryo shaking him and he yawns. He soon gets up off out of the seat. He has four days off school, thus giving him time to do test Ken's magical knowledge. He follows Ryo off the plane and finds a hireling of Ryan's waiting to greet them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Master Ryan is waiting for you." The man says and then opens the door to the limo. Once they enter into the vehicle, they are on their way towards the headquarters of the Brass Dragons. Their luggage would be arriving a few minutes after they do. It takes them about two hours to arrive and they encounter few humans moving around the building before them.

Soon they enter into the complex and are greeted by Ryan's wife Doris. "Sorry, but my husband is unable to be here himself. Ryan's extremely busy with buying and selling companies. I'll show you to Ken myself." The human says. They nod and follow her towards a staircase. They enter into it and once they reach the bottom that is very modern with and odd handle, Doris cuts her hand and then place the hand onto the door handle before them.

The door unlocks and they walk into the hall behind the door. He nods as they pass through the one-way glass. He smirks a bit as they pass through the door at the opposite end of the hallway. After about twenty minutes of moving through the underground factory, they finally come to where Ken is being held.

"Thank you, Ms. Dracus. I'll perhaps see you later during dinner." He says and Doris smiles and nods. "I hope to see you then, Mr. Grant and you too, Mr. Charm." Doris says and turns around and leaves them be. He sighs at the last names that Ryan's human wife used, but didn't say a word. "Might as well get in there." He says to himself. Ryo nods and says, "Good luck."

He takes a breath and then opens the door. He steps into the room that contains the cage. Ken turns his head and studies him. "They sent a fourteen year old vampire." Ken states in a matter of fact tone. "Don't judge appearances, human. I'm older then what I currently look like. I am the last surviving member of my clan." He replies dryly. Ken looks surprised and says, "You're Takato then? As in Takato of the Ghag'Saron?" He nods as he smirks. "My reputation proceeds me then." He says.

Ken sits up and answers, "You're the only known vampire that can move about in sunlight. You're also famous for being one of the last vampire magic user." He nods and replies, "Do you know why I'm here?" Ken blinks and says, "The Tozrq'Dracus called you in to strip me of my magic." He snorts and says, "I'm here to turn you." Ken just stares dumbfoundedly at him. "Why me?" Ken asks after a few minutes. He sighs and answers, "You were studying to be a wizard, weren't you?" Once Ken nods he continues, "Do you know why Ghag'Saron is a clan of magic-users? It's because they seek out humans with some magical ability and turn them. Also, the harder you fight during the turning process helps make you stronger as a vampire once you're turned." Ken's eyes look ready to bug out of his head.

"O." Ken says and looks nervous. He sighs and asks, "Simple huh? Now you know why we don't go after the vampire wanna bees, they wouldn't put up a fight and therefore wouldn't be strong vampires." Ken sighs and asks, "That doesn't explain why me. I mean, how many others have latent magical abilities, so why me?" He shifts his foot and replies, "The last guy I tried to turn didn't turn out… very well. He wasn't even a vampire once he finished transforming." Ken looks curious at that, but doesn't press it. "So I'm your second attempt?" Ken asks. He just nods at that. "I'm kind of hoping you actually turn into a vampire once the process begins and not into another… beast." He says. Ken bites his lip and thinks about this.

As Ken thinks, he moves closer to the cage. Then pause to let Ken say something. Soon Ken swallows and notices how close he it to the gate. He studies the twenty year old as Ken's eyes flash a bit in fear, then Ken brings himself under control. "Do I have a choice in this?" Ken asks softly. He sighs and says, "You'll be able to track the necro that killed off your teachers." That got Ken's attention and it seems to finally dawn on the human that he has a good point. Ken's expression hardens and nods slowly at that.

"I thought I'd be denied that." Ken says softly. He snorts and says, "Once you learnt how to do spells as a vampire, we can hunt the guy down and you can drain him dry." Ken studies him and then slowly nods at that. "Lets get this over with." Ken states and he grins.

He opens the door and moves to let Ken move out of the cage. They put a good ten feet between them. They face each other and Ken clutches his fist and charges him. He evades the attack and lets his aging spell loosen up so he's back to his actual age. He lets Ken stay on the offensive for a good three minutes and then he moves behind Ken and bites the neck. He drinks for about two heartbeats before Ken summons fire. He quickly moves away from Ken and the fire remains around the right fist. He takes note of Ken's glowing yellow eyes and tries to keep from smiling.

Ken once more charges and he blocks some of the attacks. He breaks Ken's right wrist and the fire disappears as Ken yells out in pain. He bites Ken's neck and once more feeds. He feels Ken groan and go limp. After feeding for ten minutes, he stops. He notices that Ken's eyes are rolled back and that Ken's paler then what he was. He licks his lips, then bites down hard on his right wrist. He then brings it to Ken's mouth and focuses some magic to make his blood pour out of the wound faster.

Ken swallows the blood and after about five minutes, he feels Ken's body begin to shake and lets Ken down gently. He watches as Ken's eyes glow black and then Ken screams out. Ken rolls onto his side and then onto all fours. He sighs as Ken's screaming fades and Ken looks in his direction. "Is it supposed to feel like this?" Ken asks weakly. He sighs and nods. "I believe that they have some fresh blood for us to refresh ourselves." He answers as he moves to help Ken off the floor. Ken smiles weakly and lets him help him out of the room.

)-()-(

They were returning home with Ken in toe. He's happy that Ken was able to adapted quickly to his teachings, but he found that Ken's only at student level in a vampire standards, though in human he's about apprentice level, going onto journeyman level. But then, vampires have loads of time to perfect their abilities as well as come up with tons of spells. Wizards might sport longer lives then the average human, but they only last on average hundred and fifty years, give and take a few years.

Ken was kind of stunned at some of the beginner spells that vampires learn as well as some of the history lessons on the pervious two clans of magic users and how they spawned their clan. Ken hadn't thought too much about how new vampire clans come into existence, it seems that most thought that if a vampire gets bore that they can always start their own clan. He found that kind of funny, truth be told. Once you are turn by a member of that clan, you're in that clan for the long haul.

He thinks back to Ken's question about what's stopping them from leaving their clans.

(-:-)

He noticed that Ken's frowning as he reads the history text about Ghag'Saron. He asks, "Question?" Ken looks up sharply and then nods. "What's keeping vampires from betraying their clans? I mean that humans do it all the time." Ken asks. He blinks and replies, "It's kind of magical binding. According to ancient stories, three gods noticed that their restrains on the humans are loosing up and they needed a new way to control them." He pauses and Ken asks, "Which gods?" He thinks about it and then says, "Sadic of the Sky, Moveric of the Magic, and Rolic of the Cycles." He can see that Ken looks surprise at the names and adds, "This is how I heard it anyway, whether it's true or not…"

Ken nods and motions for him to continue. "So Rolic decides that like deer in the forest, humans need a race like the wolves to keep their numbers in check. But Rolic also didn't want them to be all-powerful either and the other two agreed. Sadic comments that they should also restrict their movement to the night, to have sunlight kill them, but Moveric decides that those that can use his sphere can casts spells that will allow them to over come this. Rolic decides to allow them to transform humans into what they are. Moveric agrees and then adds something to this transformation. The God of Magic wishes for them to not have one of the most gapping of flaws that humans process, which is the ability to betray their clan and, ultimately, their own kind. Soon the three find a group of twenty humans and they paralyze them with a look. An eclipse occurs as the three begin to cast their grand spell. All twenty humans were transformed into the first vampires. Each belonged to a different clan, the founders of the first clans ever to grace the face of the world. Then Moveric choose two of the humans with the greatest magical ability and gave them knowledge of how to work magic. The gods sent the new vampires into a cave and in time, they began to turn humans into vampires. Over time, new clans arose and the first clans became extinct. The last of the ancient clans were the Oqrutra'Haro and Ghag'Haro. They are also the founders of the Ghag'Saron. We don't know what these two clans attempted, but it caused them to be destroyed in a single night though."

He finishes off the story and Ken looks thoughtful. "Didn't they leave tombs behind about what they were trying to do?" Ken asks. He sighs and says, "Of course they found tombs, but they were disenchanted though." Ken looks kind of horrified at that and then nods slowly. "Interesting." Ken says and then continues to read the textbook.

(-:-)

He hopes that Ken's comfortable inside of the crate. He has school tomorrow morning and he hopes that Ken doesn't mind staying at his apartment until he prepares for the spells for daylight walking. He didn't want to cast it during this weekend, for he didn't want to be observed by another clan. Some clans have attempted to have their own mages, but they tend to only be able to do minor spells and that's it. Though the minor spells are varying, they weren't battle magic or very powerful. They can tan vampires from their pasty white skin colour into darker colours that one gets at tanning.

He reclines the seat and slowly drifts into dreams. He hadn't had a moments sleep seen he got off the plane. He just hopes that Ken will get some rest too.


	4. Computer Magic

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He yawns as he watches Yolei and Ken interact. His student decided to attend high school a good three months after being turned into a vampire. Ken had by then learnt how to alter his body's age and he supplied the records with ease.

He smirks as he notices how Yolei is flirting with Ken and as Ken reacts to the attention. He wonders just what Henry wants to talk about as they rest in Henry's basement. Rika was busy with her visiting guardian; he wishes her luck with him, as he cracks his neck as he thinks about this. He's tired and kind of wishes that Henry could wait until later today to have them meet up. It's god nine o'clock right now and they have been waiting for a good fifteen minutes now.

Soon Henry comes down stair and apologies about keeping them waiting. He grumbles a bit, though Ken replies, "It's fine, Henry. Just what is it that you want to show us?" Yolei nods in agreement with this and Henry says, "Ok, ok. Gather around the computer please." Soon they all stand behind Henry as he goes to his bookmarks and selects a site called Beasts of _Viandet_.

As the site loads, he feels the weak vibe of magic that seeps of the computer. Around the new post are pictures of magical symbols as well as unicorns, dragons, and chimeras. He looks over at Ken out of the corner of his eye and finds that his fellow clan mate has also notice the magic that is weakly coming out of the computer.

Henry then says, "You make an account, it's free by the way, and then once you're appoved." Henry pauses as he clicks the log in button, then as the screen changes Henry continues. "You come to this page. You see, it's kind of like Monster Rancher in that there are monsters you raise and do battle with. Though you can upgrade functions of your monster though. You can go to a body shop and you can alter you beast anyway you see fit. For example you can up the monsters immune system or increase bone density or alter the way adrenalin works inside of your beast. Though it's easy to alter the outside appearance, it's a challenge to tinker with the internal mortifications of your beast."

He watches as Henry clicks on the image of a lizard with tusks that also has a tail blade too. "This is my beast, I named him Gril. He is currently ranked at C class." Henry says proudly. Then Henry clicks the mouse on an image of a scroll that rests at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. "This shows how many wins and losses you have. This icon is where you can find any trophies you have won. This one to check the gender and over all health of your beast, and if you had a female, it'll also tell you how far along her reproduction is. You can breed them, though I don't know where the eggs go once they're laid." Henry says. He sighs as he reads the vibes he is currently getting from the computer.

After watching Gril winning a few matches, Henry logs off the site and they then drift over to the couch. They socialise for about three hours before they kind of headed out the door. He pauses and asks, "Hey Henry? Who made that site?" Henry blinks and tries to remember the name. "I believe his name's Izzy. He also has a friend name Joe who worked with him on it too. The information on the site." Henry tells him. He thanks Henry and walks out the front door.

He meets up with Ken once his a block away. "What's up with that? I though you can't do magic with a computer, let alone tap into a different world!" Ken says to him. He nods and says, "I think we should pay Izzy a visit. Though I think it's a good idea to do some inside investigation though." "How do you propose to do that?" Ken asks curiously. "By creating a beast." He replies to Ken's inquiry. Ken looks surprised and then thoughtful. "So we alter the magic to make our beasts able to interact with us? You know, it seems to remind me of how magic users are suppose to have familiars." Ken says. He snorts and says, "Vampire mage don't do the familiar thing cause the beasts die of old age. As for why the others stopped, it was because it was practically a death give away, though I think some of the Druids are taking up the practice again."

Ken nods at this and asks, "So, what kind of beastie do you plan on creating?" "You know, the whole dragon thing is getting used way too much. I was thinking fuzzy." He tells his student. Ken raises an eyebrow at that, but says, "I'm thinking a chimera. You know, three beasts body parts combined into a single creature. I was thinking an otter, a lizard, and a bat." He nods at his student's choice of beasts. "What about you?" Ken asks after a few minutes. He just smiles as and says, "You'll see." Ken just sighs at this answer, but doesn't push it.

)-()-(

He grins a bit at the wolf on the computer screen. The wolf is black with a row of two horns on its head. There's also a red tattoo design with strips running down the back with a few spots between the ends of the strips. With the ivory horns, the front one is larger then the one behind it. The wolf's eyes are amber yellow, it also is five feet that the shoulder and is seven feet long from tip of the nose to the tip of the tail.

For internal abilities, the wolf has strong bone but also very light like a bird's, he hopes it'll help with speed and agility. He added a secondary heart like structure to help with stamina. The immune system is top notch and he also had the vocal cords altered so that the wolf could speak. He also altered it so that the wolf doesn't need to eat more then once a week and can eat five times it's body weight at one meal.

He nods in satisfaction at what he's created and he then clicks to goes to the next screen where he can choose the gender of the wolf and name. He goes through the pros and cons of each gender. He clicks the box for male and then stares at the name box. He then types Kenai into the box. He eyes the page and then clicks the finish button.

It takes a while for it to load and he checks the time. He sighs and picks up the phone. He dials Rika's cell number and waits for her to pick up. He turns to check up on Ken and finds that the young vampire is currently mediating in a circle of candles burning green.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She's relived to hear her cell phone ring. "I think it's important." She tells her guardian and moves out of hearing range. "Thanks for remembering." She says. "That bad?" Takato asks. "He's starting to ask if I like someone!" Then she thinks about what she just said and asks, "So what are you doing?" She hopes that Takato wouldn't press the first issue.

"Well, I'm currently watching Ken mediate and keep a circle of candles burning green. Also it seems that a human actually did what most magic users thought impossible." The full vampire says. She sighs and asks, "And that is?" "Mixing technology with magic. I'm currently on this website that's giving off a magical vibe. Ken and I are creating our spies before we confront the owner of the site. I've just finished making my very own beastie." The magus says. She sighs and wonders why she surrounds herself with magic users.

'_Though Takato's kind of cute.'_ She thinks to herself. She then frowns and asks, "Should I asks Travis about this?" Takato doesn't answer right away before saying, "Might as well. I also wouldn't mind meeting him. He's a wizard, right?" She sighs and says, "Yes he is. Though, that doesn't mean you'll get along." "Very true, though I think he would be interested in meeting Ken." Takato points out. She blinks, as she hadn't thought about that. "I'll tell him, but if he doesn't want to met up, you promise not to force it?" She asks. "Promise, Rika. Though I have to wonder, when did you begin to worry about my personal health?" Takato asks over the line. She blushes and says, "Bye, Takato. See you on Monday if not sooner." She hangs up before he can press the issue.

She pockets her cell phone and heads back to where her guardian is. "Sorry, it was a friend of mine." She says as she sits down. Travis asks, "You made a friend?" She gives him a murderous look and Travis hold up his hands and says, "Just kidding, hon. So is it a boy?" She groans and rolls her eyes. "Could we please not talk about this? I like to keep my love life private you know." She answers. "So it was a boy! How wonderful! What's he like?" Travis asks, ignoring her previous statement.

"He's a vampire, ok? Now you know." She tells her guardian. Travis raises an eyebrow and asks, "So he looks about twenty years?" "For your information, he's a member of the Ghag'Saron. He looks to be my age and he goes to school during daylight hours." She snaps. Travis looks stunned and says, "He's a day walker? I heard a bit about the Ghag'Saron, but never gave credit to rumours. Must be pretty powerful if he can use magic to keep sunlight from burning him. What's his name?" She looks kind of surprise and answers, "Takato. He's student is one Ken of Glec Glen order of wizardry." "I thought they were all killed off by the puppets of Valdran, how did that happen?" Travis asks. "It seems that a Brass Dragon became friends with Ken and saved him during the attack. Of course the clan took Ken in for his own good. Ken's only recently turned though." She tells her guardian.

Travis looks thoughtful and says, "So, what's Takato doing other then training Ken?" She answers, "He said something about finding a human that did the impossible. Something about combining magic and technology." Her guardian almost spit out water. "He found what! Ok, start from the beginning." Travis says. She leans more into the back of the chair and begins with what Takato had said after she mention. She wonders if Takato will get his wish though.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He nods as Ken makes the candles begin to float about a foot in the air and the fire become black with hints of purple. He smiles as he notices that there isn't any wax on the floor once again. It means that Ken's improving his control over his magic. He doesn't know what the orders do to improve control over the raw energies, for all he knows, they don't even try.

He smiles as the flames flash navy blue. _'I think two more months before he can light the candles without even using matches.'_ He watches as the flames go out in a flash of white and the candles crack under the pressure of Ken's magic. The candles lay kind of scattered around Ken, soon Ken opens his eyes and says, "I still blow them up, huh?" "They didn't go flying like last time." He says lightly. "You just cracked them." He adds as he picks up one of them. Ken studies the candle he's holding and his hand is engulfed in navy blue fire, which spreads onto the wax candle. The fire doesn't burn all of the wax, only the edges of the cracks.

Soon the cracks aren't that noticeable and he lets the fire vanish. "It took me about a year to learn some basic control over my raw magic. You're doing great, Ken." He says to his student. Ken nods, though he can see that Ken was impressed with his demonstration. "Just why do you need to learn control over the raw magic? Back when I was learning with the order, they only taught how to cancel the flow, not use it." Ken says as he begins to pick up the remaining candles.

He sighs at hearing that. "You might in time encounter someone who can keep you from constructing your magic into a spell. They can do this by disrupting the words or the outline of the spell. It's nice to have something to fall back on when that happens." He says. He then adds, "That's how the others were killed, they're magic was disrupted and they panicked when they couldn't." Ken pauses and asks, "You were there?" "No, I was the first on the scene though. I saw the disruptive spells all over the decaying bones." He answers. "O. It must have been hard, finding them like that." Ken says.

He smiles sadly and says, "You know, the only reason why it worked was because there was a clan meeting. It would have lasted for about two weeks, it was about the three days in and I got a call from Ryo about something. I left to find that Ryo was having girl troubles and need back up. Funny, it's usually the oddest things that make the difference." He can tell that Ken just nods. "Davis bashed his way into my room during the attack. I had only known him for about a year by then. I had been using a camouflage spell to evade the bodies, when he burst through. Davis took one look in my direction, then took out that ruin battle hammer and began smashing the puppets. Davis scooped me once the bodies were all over the room. He then bolted out of the building carrying me…"

"That sounds like Davis. He's pretty attached to his friends." He says. "You're been hunting with him, if I recall." He adds. Ken nods at that, Ken stands with the other candles in his hands and sets them back into a box. "So, you're finished your beast?" Ken asks, changing the subject.

He just nods and says, "Your turn." He motions to the computer and moves to let Ken pass. He checks the time and notices that it's about four in the afternoon. He picks up his book from the coffee table and sits on the couch to read it. He turns the page, as he gets more comfortable on the couch.

He would occasionally glance over at Ken, but he would hear some groans of frustration coming from Ken. After hearing Ken cursing, he sighs and gets up as he places the book on the table. He stands behind Ken and snickers at the picture of the beast that's on the screen. "This isn't working!" Ken whines to him. "Then use a spell and connect it with the magical vibes. Just try and keep it simple." He tells Ken. Ken looks thoughtful and asks, "You'll spot me then?" He snorts and says, "Of course." Ken nods and begins to chant softly.

He keeps an eye on the construction of the spell and then the execution of it. He watches the computer glow and then watches as the beast undergoes a transformation. The silly looking wings grow large and scalier. A strip of brown fur runs from the head to the tail, leaving most of the body covered in tan scales. The head is longish like lizards, but the eyes are located in the front of the head and the beast also has lips with the top canines' tips about a millimetre longer then the lips. There are round ears perched about ten centimetres away from where the eyes are. The arms and legs were more mammalian then reptilian; the front ones have pawish hands with short stubby claws. The hind legs have sharp looking claws and the tail's point ends more like an otters then lizards.

"Looks good, considering the beasts you're modeling it off of." He tells Ken. "So, it's not a silly looking thing?" Ken asks. "Yes, now open your eyes." He says to Ken. Ken whistles at the image of his beast. "It's twenty feet long and stands a good eight feet at the shoulder. Wings are forty-two feet long and are twenty-seven wide. The tail is nine feet in length, starting from the butt to the tip." Ken reads. He just nods and Ken then opens up the page for the internal structures. He leaves Ken alone and heads back to reading his book.

Once Ken's finished, they'll begin on the spell to alter the beasts so they can communicate with them. It also means that in a way, they'll become Ken and his familiars. He doesn't know if what they're about to do will allow the pair into their world, thus out of the computer, but has an idea about that. He had watched this anime show called Cardcaptors and the lion beast transforms into a small form. He has plans to do the same just in case they do make their way out of the computer.

It took them hour hours to set up the designs on the floor, though first they had to move most of the things in the living room so they could create the diagram. Soon they set up the incise burners, candles, and other ritual things that will help with the spell. Then they brought out two laptops and place them in their respective spots within the spell diagram. Both Ken and him under when ritual cleansing and were now dressed in robes.

His robes are ruby red with black trim. He had used special paint to paint the special designs on his face and hands. The paint is black with a shadow of red paint for some of them. He then moves out of his room and finds Ken studying the diagram. Ken is wearing a purple rode with green trim. Purple designs cover Ken's face with some green lines here and there.

They both then move to their respective spots and they then begin to chant. As they get through the forth phase of the spell, the candles light up. Then at the sixth phase the incise burners begin to smoke. At the eighth phase, the painted images begin to glow and move from their skins and onto the floor. His paint glows red and black and parts of the diagrams begin to glow with those colours. Ken's paint glows purple and green and as does the parts of the diagram. The remaining parts just glow white.

It takes them about thirty minutes to finish the chanting part of the spell. The next part was going to be rough on both Ken and him. The laptops glow, the one with his beast glows red and black as the one for Ken's beast glows purple and green. A surge of power begins to grow from the ground up. Soon he feels like he's being judged under the eyes of someone who could careless about what he's about. Just as he begins to waver, the feeling disappears and he's in another place.

"So you are my creator." A rough voice says in a matter of fact voice. He watches as a full-blown figure of his wolf beast stalks out of the shadows. "You don't seem disappointed." He counters. Kenai chuckles, it comes out as soft growls. "Should I be? We are both hunters. We understand the need to kill to stay alive. I will accept you as my co-partner, but I'll not be your slave or servant." Kenai warns. He nods in acceptance. "If I wanted a servant, I would have model you off a dog." He remarked. Kenai answers, "Good answer."

The scene changes and he stares as what appears to be a large black dog lying where the laptop once was. He turns his head slightly and notices the extremely odd looking beast resting where Ken's laptop once was. He sighs and moves to check up on Kenai. He then picks his familiar up and heads to his room. He places Kenai onto the bed and then changes his cloths. He's starving and needs to feed. He'll remember to bring back the corpse for Kenai to eat from. He gets the feeling that the wolf would prefer fresh meat. They'll figure out if Kenai and Sin, that's what Ken named his beast, can move freely between the computer world and the real world. _'Maybe we should call it the Digital World.'_ He thinks silently to himself as he closes the door gently, so he doesn't wake Kenai.


	5. Computer Wiz

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He yawns as he moves towards the door to answer it. It's about noon and Kenai, Sin, Ken, and him had been sleeping. Both Ken and him had killed twice last night to make up for the ritual they preformed, for it used up a lot of magic and they also have the demand for the spells that allow them to move about during the day. Ken and him had also spent time getting to know their familiars as well.

He opens the door and blinks at the sight before him. "Rika?" He says as notices the red head half vampire standing before an adult human who smells like a wizard. He notices that Rika is blushing and he realises that he's only wearing a pair of tan pants; he's shirtless thus revealing his upper body. "Sorry, late night." He explains to whom he decides is Travis, Rika's guardian.

"So I gathered by the energies I felt last night. Nice to meet you Takato." Travis says. He moves to let them into the apartment. "You too, Travis. Would you mind if I head off to get dress? I think Rika knows where everything is in the kitchen." He tells his guests. He closes the door as Travis and Rika head towards the table. He heads to his room and begins to look for something clean; he also made a mental note to do laundry later today.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She can't believe that Travis talked her into this. Another thing she can't believe is how well built Takato looks without his shirt on. She tries to get out of those thoughts, knowing full well that she's doing an impression of a tomato. _'It's not like I didn't see hints of his upper body before. I mean we do have gym together.'_ She thinks as she starts on the coffee.

Takato does have the kitchen fully equipped, though he doesn't have any fresh food, mostly canned stuff. But then, either Ken or him really needs to eat. _'And if they have company, they could always order in take out.'_ She adds silently to herself. Soon the coffee is running and someone exits out of a room.

Looking over, she finds Ken with some kind of toy resting on his left shoulder. Unlike Takato, Ken is dressed and looks over to Travis and then at her, then back at her guardian. "This is Travis?" Ken asks her. "Travis met Ken, Takato's student. Ken met my adopted father, Travis." She introduces. "Nice to met you Ken. I'm sorry about what happened to your order." Her guardian says. Ken smiles sadly and says, "It still hurts to think about them, they were like my family." Travis nods in agreement with that. "I might not keep in contact with my order, but it's good to know that they're alive and kicking." Her adopted father says. Ken nods in agreement. "I might have lost them, but I now have a chance to help restore an ancient clan. Though I would prefer that my brotherhood was still alive, I at least can continue learning magic."

Takato enters the room with what appears to be a black dog. "And they are?" The 'dog' asks after yawning. "The girl's Rika and the other is her guardian, Travis. Rika, Travis, met my helper Kenai." Takato says as he moves to sit down. "Nice to met you, Kenai." Travis says, she stares at Kenai and then looks over at the stuff toy on Ken's shoulder. She raises an eyebrow and Ken says, "This is Sin." Her guardian looks over at the 'toy' and Sin says, "Hi. It's nice to met you." "You as well." Travis says.

Then Travis looks over to Takato and asks, "Just what happened last night?" Takato looks thoughtful and begins, "Well, Rika did tell you about this site that sends out a magical vibe, right?" Her guardian nods. "Well, I figured that we needed to gather more information about who created the site and how they're able to combine magic and technology. I decided that creating our own creatures and giving them something extra would help with this investigation. So yesterday, before I phoned Rika, Ken was currently doing some meditation, I was on the computer…"

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He stretches as he walks out of the classroom. They had just finished a test and he felt stiff from sitting around, waiting for the class to be over. It's been about a month since Kenai and Sin came into Ken and his life and in a way, he kind of wonders what he'd do without the great black wolf. He kind bets that Ken was feeling the same with Sin.

He had introduced Kenai to Ryo during a bit of a run in when they had been taking a walk around. Ryo had been stunned that he now had a familiar, especially one that was made out of mixture of Digital data and ancient magic. Though Kenai and Sin were busy within the Digital world within that site that Izzy has created. They only came out about twice a week to visit and to rest up.

He also has been hunting with Ryo as well. Though only when Ryo had a free evening, which wasn't often for Ryo is busy operating the club as well as being clan head. Also on a side note, Matt's gone off to visit with his little brother and Davis tagged along to visit with Tai and Kari. He hopes that TK might come back with Matt for a visit. It's been about five years since he last seen the Night Angel.

He shakes his head at some of the busts his help TK with during that year he was with the blond. He did have to wonder just how TK manages to always have that enchanted gun on hand when he can't summon any weapons. But then, he was the one that placed the shielding spells on the melted metal that was shaped into said gun. Point in fact; the gun didn't shot bullets, but 'laser' shots.

He makes it to his locker and picks up his books for his next class. He sees Rika and moves to catch up with the half vampire. "Hey. How was your last class?" He asks. "Boring." Rika says in a bored tone. "We had a test. I finished within ten minutes and then spent the remaining time watching the clock tic. I swear that if I didn't know any better, time slowed to a crawl." He says as he shakes his head. He notices the way Rika's lips twitched upwards. He smiles at that, he doesn't have anything against Rika and something about her makes him wonder about something.

"I think Henry's mom still angry about that mess that we made two days ago." Rika says as she changes the subject. He nods and says, "I guess we could meet over at my apartment. I'll just have to remember to pick up some food and drinks before heading home." Rika nods and points out, "Ken can lead them over, I can help you out, if you want." He smiles at her and nods. "Thanks Rika." He says and they soon enter into the classroom.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She sighs as she watches as Takato picks up a six-pack of soda. "You think this will be enough?" The mage asks her. "More then enough." She answers. "Thanks for coming with, Rika." Takato says then leads them towards the checkouts.

She eyes the stuff that Takato's buying. She knows that Takato's well enough off to buy the whole food mart, but still, it just seems odd for a vampire to buy so much food. "Isn't this a bit much?" She asks suddenly. "Not really. I mean, it'll be a bit before Henry's mom will let us hang out at his house, right? So we might as well hang out at my place until things cool off with Henry's mom." Takato replies. She blinks, she kind of though it would be a kind of one time thing. "I just thought you wouldn't want any morals hanging out at your den." She says.

Takato chuckles and says, "If I want a door locked, it will be locked. Besides, Henry and Yolei do have the right traits to become Ghag'Saron." She's shocked at this, for both the fact that Takato trusts her enough to tell her and that Takato was also on the look out for new candidates for his clan. "So you might turn them when they're old enough?" She asks. She notices the distant look on Takato's face and the odd look in his reddish brown eyes. "There's a few years yet to decide." Takato says as he shakes himself out of his thoughts.

She nods in agreement with that. "True." She says. Soon the cashier scans the items and packs it into bags. She takes three and Takato takes the other four bags. They walk down the street and soon make it to the apartment. They step off the elevator and Takato takes out his key. The door unlocks and they find Henry, Ken, and Yolei watching a movie.

"Hey!" Yolei shouts out and comes to help out with the bags of food. Takato hands Yolei one and she also hands Yolei one. They then place the bags on the kitchen table. Soon they finish putting the stuff away, though Yolei did grab a bag of ripple chips and some dip. "So, what are we watching?" She asks as she sits next to Yolei. "Inu-Yasha." Henry says. Ken nods and soon the commercials end.

After about two hours, the others begin to leave for home. She decides to stick around. She makes a TV dinner and watches as Takato and Ken head off to go hunt. Just as she sits down, the computer begins to glow and as she watches, Kenai and Sin come out of the computer. "Aren't you guys early?" She asks. "Well, yea. But that's not the point! Izzy is going to be showing up in this city for a convention and it would be the perfect time for a convention." Sin says. Kenai nods and they move onto the couch. "What kind of convention?" She asks, curiously. Sin and Kenai share a glance and they then smirk.

)-()-(

She balls a fist as she tries to rain in her anger. Her eyes are closed and she is currently dressed up as Temari from Naruto. She has a large fan strapped to her back and Takato had done a spell on her hair so it looks blond and that her eye color is black. Her hair is arranged in the style of the character.

She relaxes her fist and turns to glare at Ken, who suggested she dress up as this character. Ken's currently dressed up as Sasuke from Naruto. Ken is wearing what Sasuke had worn before the Chuunin Exam. Ken looks over and raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Ken asks. She doesn't answer but give him a dirty look.

"If you didn't want to dress up as a Naruto character, you should have said something." Takato's voice rings out. She sighs and turns to look at Takato. Takato choose to dress up as Goku Son from Saiyuki. Takato is dressed in a yellow baggy shirt with and orange cape around his shoulders. Light grey pants and brown boots with golden bands similar to the one around his forehead were around the top of the boots. Wristbands were around his wrists and Takato is also holding a red pole in his left hand. Takato had altered his hair colour and eye colour to help make him look a bit more like Goku.

"I recall that you guys promised that the character would be someone that's not showing off her… equipment." She says. "You're not showing anything really. Besides, I don't think anyone will bother you dressed up as Temari." The leader of the Ghag'Saron says. She sighs and asks, "You did get the tickets then?" Takato grins and holds up three tickets. Ken and her each take one and then Takato shoulders the red pole and hang his arms on it. "Lead onward, o great mistress of the fan." Takato says in a kidding tone. She rolls her eyes, but leads them towards the entranceway.

They hand over their tickets and the guard then waves them through. Soon they are giving a card with a number on it. Soon they are within the convention. They stroll around, many people commenting on their costumes as they walk through the Anime convention. They were currently looking for Izzy, who's dressed up as Gaara of the Desert from Naruto, thus explaining why at least two thirds of their group are dressed up as Naruto characters.

They do spy a few Gaaras but according to Ken and Takato, they weren't the right ones. How they can tell for they are seeking out someone that produces a bit of a magic vibe. She sighs at the volume of the sound within the large room. She can feel a headache coming on from all of the noise.

They walk around for about two hours before they finally found the right guy. She's more then a little relieved at this and they slowly begin to circle Izzy, not that anyone noticed what they were doing at any rate. They soon are standing a bit before the eighteen year old red head. They exchange glances and then Takato takes a step towards the computer wiz.

She can't hear what they're talking about, for the noise level isn't helping and they were talking in low voices. She glances at Ken, but finds Ken nodding slightly at certain things that he must be over hearing. Soon Takato nods and walks back over to them. "He'll meet up with us after seven. So, that means we get to enjoy the festivities." Takato informs them. She just sighs and asks, "Just where are we meeting him?" They were walking with the flow of the crowd. "Just at the main entrance." Takato answers. "So if that's it, I'll check out this thing on my own." She says and soon she heads off to find a quiet corner to rest in.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He sits down in the crowd, for they were now going to announce the ones with the best costumes. Soon the murmur of the crowd subsides and someone walks onto the stage. He listens with a half an ear as he scans the crowd for his student and for Rika. He finds Rika far in the back and Ken a bit to his right and two rows before him.

Satisfied, he returns to listening to the speaker. Mostly, the guy was talking about how great it was that so many people showed up and blah blah. Then comes the part where he congratulates them all for their creative costumes and how sad it was that they all couldn't take home awards. Soon the guy gets to the part about who wins what for what.

He kind of zones out until he heads his name called. He blinks and he stands up out of this seat. He hears clapping and he walks onto the stage to take first prize for best costume. He's kind of dazed about that, he takes the award and shakes hands with the speaker. A few people take pictures and then the crowd is clapping once more.

Soon he is walking off stage as everyone begins to dispel. "So, are you happy that you won?" He hears Rika ask. After blinking a few times, he answers, "I can't believe I won." Ken slaps him on the back and says, "Well, you do look remarkably like the character. You also put a lot of work in the costumes and you did deserve to get praised for it." He sighs and says, "It's almost seven. We should head out to wait for Izzy." The other nod and he leads them as he holds the award in his right hand and his pole in his left.

Izzy shows up ten minutes after seven. "Sorry, but I had to help a friend of mine finish packing. So, what do you want to know about my site?" Izzy asks. He looks thoughtful and asks, "You own any strange books with equally strange writing?" Izzy blinks in surprise at the question. "Yea, I've spent six months trying to translate it, but everything I try doesn't work. I even scanned the pages onto my computer in hopes of using my computer to translate the words." Izzy says and then asks, "Why do you asks?" Izzy looks puzzled. He sighs and looks to Ken for help.

Ken says, "Well, you know that site you have? The one with the monsters?" Izzy nods slowly. "It's complicated, but you created something that will attracted unwanted attention." Ken says. "Like who?" Izzy asks. "Do you believe in magic?" He asks. Izzy snorts and says, "Not really." "Well you better start for you're going to find more then a few magic users after you. You see, that book you're trying to translate? It's a magical tome and the site you created using some of the book's writing has created a world within the computer where those beasts live. You see, they're real live creatures living in that world you have created. The pages you scan will not be deleted until you get rid of the site. And if you don't believe me, try it once you get home." He says and takes out a piece of paper with his number on it. "If you find out that I'm right, here's my number. But believe me when I say others will find out. That site is letting off a low vibe of magic and many will be intrigued to find the owner." He adds as Izzy takes the number. He can tell that Izzy didn't believe him. "And let me guess, vampire roam the night and werewolves howl at the moon." Izzy says.

He smirks and says, "Your correct about the vampire one. But then, if one is a powerful enough mage, one can use magic to protect ones self from the effects of sunlight." He can tell Izzy blinks and he turns away. "Believe me or not. You did something many believe impossible and they'll want to know how you did it. See you around." He walks off with Rika and Ken trailing behind him.


	6. Suspected Origins

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final examines come and gone, they all passed onto the next grade. The group was split up for summer vacation, Henry and his family going to visit Henry's grandparents, Yolei was heading off to one of her uncle's places, while Rika was off to do missions for her guardian, and he had plans to take Ken off somewhere private to train. They were going to be leaving within the next few minutes and he just wanted to make sure that he remembered to pack what he wanted to take on the trip.

He nods as he notices the weapons he had packed, for he would become bored and he needed something to do. If he was going to have Ken practice his magic, he better not use his unless he was showing Ken an example and to correct a wayward spell.

Also it wouldn't be a great idea to take a computer with them, he had already chatted with Ryo and their familiars about what to do if someone attacks Izzy. He hoped that Davis and, perhaps even Ryo, could rescue the human and deal with whoever goes after the computer programmer. He also believes that he can count on Kenai and Sin to protect Izzy until help arrives.

He hears someone sigh and he turns to look over at Ken. "Ready?" He asks cheerfully. Ken gives him a bit of a sour look, but doesn't say anything. He sighs mentally and knows why Ken isn't too thrilled about this trip. It wasn't just because they're going into a rural country and he was forbidding Ken from going out during the day as well. Actually, they were going to be living in large cavern until about a week before school begins.

He walks towards the door with a large, heavy pack and then picks up another one that's by the door, the one that contains ingredients, spell books, and special paints and inks for certain kinds of spells. He opens the door and walks out with Ken trailing behind him. He hears Ken lock the door and then follow behind him as he heads towards the elevator. Soon the doors open and they step in. They both look older then fifteen years old; both of them look twenty years old. The doors close and he smiles as he thinks about just what he plans on teaching Ken.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She looks once more at the address on the sheet and then up at the sign written in Japanese. She stuffs the sheet into her pocket and walks pass the gate. She truly wonders just what this woman had that interested her adopted father so much. The woman is a practiser of a mild form of magic that uses pieces of paper with kanji written on it to cast spells. The woman's name is Marika Akari, though she figures that it's more proper to say Akari Marika since here in Asia they say the last name first before the person's first name. Also, Miss. Akari lives on an island north of Japan.

She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. After about three minutes, just as she's about to knock again the door opens. "How may I help you?" A young girl asks politely. "I'm Rika Tobias, my guardian is Travis Tobias." She tells the girl. The door opens the door wider to let her in. "I'm Hatsu and I'll inform Akari-sama that you are here." Hatsu says and leaves once she takes off her shoes.

She looks around as she waits for Miss. Akari to arrive. She notices the rice screens used as doors and the kanji written on the rice paper. "Miss. Tobias. I'm Akari Marika." A voice says and she turns to look at the oldish looking woman. She bows slightly and says, "My guardian, Travis Tobias asked me to drop by for a visit." Marika smiles and nods as she says, "It's been a while since Travis contacted me. I believed it was about a month ago. Please follow me." Marika then turns and leads her into deeper into the house.

They soon rest within what appears to be Marika's practice room. She notices the jars of ink, brushes, and she can smell many ingredients that she knows is used to create special paints to be used to create spell diagrams. Though she couldn't identify about three scents within the room and she wasn't hindered by the low light either. She didn't know just why she's being showed this usually heavily guarded, as well as private room.

They pause before a blank wall and watches as her host has her hands together and is casting a spell in a tongue that was quite different then other spell casting languages she's heard through out her fifteen years of life. She blinks as a large design begins to glow on the wall, something that reminds her of the hunt for Willis the blood mage and how Takato made the runes appear on pillars and walls.

She's not surprise as the walls begin to split apart. Soon her hostess finishes speaking and walks between the walls, she follows after, curious as to what Marika is protecting. She hears the wall return to normal as they begin to descend downward. After about three minutes, she asks, "What is it that Travis wants me to check out?" "He didn't tell you?" Marika asks. "He just said told me to come here." She replies. Marika nods slightly and asks, "What to you know about magical beings?"

She thinks about this before answering. "I know that vampires exist and that they aren't undead or living dead." She says. Her hostess nods and says, "Think about that, if vampires are magical creatures that only reproduce by transforming humans into vampires, then what about the other magical creatures that were said to exist? What if they, like the vampires, transformed a specific species into what they are? What if a dragon needed to capture and creates a magical cocoon to transform a non-magical creature into a dragon?" She blinks at this, her thoughts turn towards that account about how sometimes, some humans how are in the process of transforming become something non-vampiric.

Neither of them says anything as they reach the lower level. A new scent assaults her nose as they enter into the chamber. She blinks as she notices what lies at the centre of the room. She gasps as Marika adds more light to the room; she can't believe what this chamber contains. "Are those…" She trails off as she takes a few steps closer towards the display. "I believe they're real. A friend of mine found them within this cave during a dig in Africa. They used some of my spell scrolls to hide what's within the room and contacted me as soon as possible. I flew in with a few other of my order to remove them. We decided to store them here." Marika tells her.

She shakes her head as she gazes on what appears to be a skeleton of a gryphon. Then on the second gryphon that was battling a man. She then looks over at the odd egg that seems to glow every so often. "Is whatever in that egg still alive?" She asks. "We don't know. Our magic is limited, though if what's within is alive then we might not even know how to get that egg open to allow what's within to be hatched." Marika says simply. She nods and once she's by the egg, she runs a hand over the bluish grey surface and feels it warm to her touch. She smiles slightly before she pulls back her hand.

She turns and asks, "So you think that what's within the egg might prove your theories?" Marika nods and she looks thoughtful as she once more looks at the skeletons and the egg. Soon they head back up stairs, she ponders if she should try to contact Takato about this turn of events. _'I wonder just what Takato might would say if you looked on those skeletons?'_ She thinks as the door opens and they walk through.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He watches as Ken unleashes a series of fireballs at the wooden targets set up centuries ago, back when there were more members of their clan. The whole cavern has layers of spells meant to keep the caverns intact from the series of spells that are unleashed within the stone walls. Soon the targets disappear and so end the last wave of wooden targets. Ken looks tired and is breathing hard. He moves in with a potion that will help Ken recover his energy, he already knew that they're going to hunt tonight, for it's been two weeks since they last feed.

Ken downs the potion in one go. "So when will I learn to make this potion?" Ken asks as the young vampire hands the empty bottle to him. "You'll learn during potion making, which will happen when you advance a level." He answers. Ken nods and asks, "Let me guess, it wouldn't work properly when we use those daylight spells, right?" He nods and adds, "And you get really odd effects too. Think hyper active with a dash of destructive tendencies." Ken sighs and he motions for Ken to follow out of the target range.

Soon they head to the area where they're bunks are. "Get some rest; we'll leave just as the sun's setting." He informs Ken. Ken nods and slowly walks towards his bed roll. He turns away and leaves Ken alone; he heads to the center point of the caverns. He arrives at the cave and notices the three huge energy crystals that his clan has been nurturing for about eighty years before they were wiped out. The last time he was here was to practice his ability to use raw magical energies, which had been about hundred and sixty seven years ago, give and take a year. Also these crystals just developed on their own, without him doing anything to nurture them, for it seems that they grew naturally off the surrounding energies that plants and animals give off.

He doesn't really cast any spells to check up on the caverns, just eyes the colours that swirl within the crystals. He nods in satisfaction about twenty minutes of observation; he then leaves the focal point of the caves. He's kind of glad that no human magic casters have found these caverns; especially considering there are no anti detection spells were casted to guard this place. He shudders at what the human orders of magic users would do with the kind of power that permeates this place.

It's not that he thinks that thinks lowly of human magic users, it's just that humans can be corrupted easily with ideas of making their dreams a reality. He does admit that he once did consider trying to create and cast a time travel spell to go back and warn his clan, but in the end, he knew that it was a foolish idea. It helped greatly that Ryo had been there to help steer him out of his self destructive thoughts. He smiles bitterly as he gazes at one of the huge crystals. _'Humans don't live very long, so they don't get to learn as much as a vampire can, especially when it comes to magic. In a way, they scratch the surface and begin to crave more magic and knowledge. Here I am and though I'm more powerful then most human mages, I'm far from satisfied with my life. I also know that magic isn't the answer to everything; it's just a tool in the end. I wonder when Ken will discover that? But then, there are some lessons that you just can't teach, they have to experience. I might as well begin to give Ken some room to find things out on his own. I just hope I can do this right, I have never taught anyone before and I don't have anyone to turn to for advice. It also doesn't help that I'm going to be his only teacher in Ken's quest to gain a greater understanding of what magic can do and what you should do. Though I did have a mentor, I was taught by no less then ten teachers during my early years as a vampire.'_ He thinks as he stares at the crystal.

He shakes his head slightly and walks out of the cave. He wonders around, mostly lost in his thoughts about what happened during his younger years as well as if he's doing an ok job teaching Ken. He blinks as his watch begins to beep and he looks down at it. He sighs and pushes a button to stop the beeping. He soon heads towards the bunk area of the caverns. His stomach growls at the thought of a fresh kill.

)-()-(

He finishes the last slash of his sword. He smiles tiredly but feels a great deal of satisfaction at his workout. He sheaths the sword and blinks as he notices Ken standing at the entrance of the cave he was using. He blushes slightly at the look in Ken's eyes and asks, "Got bored?" Ken blinks and looks embarrassed as Ken says, "I wanted to ask you something, but couldn't bring myself to interrupt your practice. You're really good, with a sword I mean." He smiles and nods. "Yea, Ryo wanted someone to practice with and I wanted to learn, so it worked out between the two of us." He tells Ken. Ken looks surprise and asks, "So you didn't learn from a clan member?" He nods and says, "I learnt the style that the Mind Charmers use. Our clan prefers to rely on magic more often then not when it comes to fighting. Though mostly it humans that our clan ends up fighting more then clan squabbles. I guess being the major magic users among vampires help keep us from getting picked on by some of the clans. Though there hasn't been any squabbles between the clans in over ninety years." Ken nods and says, "I guess I need to read the history books." He grins a bit and answers, "You need to catch up in all things, but right now, you should keep your focus on learning magic then other things. But you could talk with Rika if you want to learn things about vampire history. She's been reading up on it for some time now. That way, you don't need to look through my book collection to find them." Ken nods and they walk out of the cave.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask?" He asks the other. "I can't seem to remember." Ken replies and they both chuckle as they head to the practice cave. "I'm sure you'll remember once you start up again." He says confidently. Ken nods in agreement.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

It's been about a month since she arrived on this island and she still hasn't heard from Takato or Ken, though she really would prefer to talk with Takato. She sighs as she clicks on send, Henry and Yolei had been keeping in touch with her by E-mails and either of them had heard from Takato or Ken either. It seems that Yolei was kind of depressed that Ken hadn't sent anything either through E-mail or regular mail, but then, Takato had told them that they might be too busy to contact them, though Ken did promise to try.

"No luck, huh? You know I could send a letter through magic to where ever they are." Travis offers yet again. She sighs, not knowing if that was a good idea. "Takato said that they were training. I just don't want to appear like I'm worried about either of them." She replies. She hears her guardian chuckle and replies, "But you are and your driving yourself crazy anyway, so you might as well just take me up on that offer." She bites down on her bottom lip as she goes over the offer once more.

'_Should I? Or shouldn't I? Well if he does get it, he'll reply, wouldn't he?'_ She frowns and before she asks Travis, a piece of paper lands on the key board. She glares at Travis and her adopted father says, "You don't have to say anything, nothing at all." She glares as her father walks out of the room. She glances down and picks up the piece of paper and moves the laptop away before grabbing a pen. She frowns as she finds that her mind draws a blank at what to write. She sighs and writes 'Takato' on the paper and then begins to try and figure out what to write next.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He blinks as a something catches his eye. He looks around, wondering if anyone entered without either of them noticing. He picks up the folded paper and takes a deep breath and blinks in surprise at Rika's scent clinging to the letter. He moves it around until a symbol glows as does the paper. He grins as he shakes his head slightly as the symbol flies off the piece of paper and vanishes from view. The paper is now disenchanted and he opens it. It begins:

'Takato

Travis kind of suggested that I write to you, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Any way, you might want to get Ken write to Yolei, for it seems that Yolei misses him a great deal and is entering into a mild depression.

Well I'm in Asia, investigating the origins of these two odd skeletons as well as what's in this even odder egg that was found with them. Funny thing is, whatever's within the egg is still alive. You know, this lady Marika Akane thinks that mythical beasts were much like vampires, that they transformed ordinary creatures into what they are. It's an odd theory, but if what's within does match what the other two skeletons are, then it might be a valid theory. Though it might be a very long time before we'll ever figure out how to break the shell, for funny as it is, it's magically seal in a way that only members of it's own could crack the shell.

So, how's Ken's training coming along? What do you do as Ken's practicing? Have you heard from Ryo about what's going on with Izzy? I don't mean to pry. Well see you in a month, Takato.

Rika'

He chuckles as he rereads the last part. "So you're worried? I guess the polite thing to do is reply." He says softly. He folds the letter up and pocket's it. He heads off to speak with Ken about him writing a letter for Yolei. He smiles, he's kind of touched that Rika worries about him.


	7. Digital Threat

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiles slightly as she walks off the plane. Though they haven't been able to crack the mystery of the egg, which didn't really surprise anyone, she's happy for another reason. Takato wrote back to her and she's already reread the letter about eight times since she received it.

She also had a great time at the beach while her adopted father and some of his colleges run tests on the egg. All they know for sure is that whatever is within the shell is very much alive and most likely healthy; they just don't know how to open the egg. She sighs as she tries to think of something besides the egg. But it was hard, mostly because that's what almost everyone within hearing range for the pass few weeks have been talking about. She picks up her suitcase once she remembers where she is.

She then rotated her shoulders and then neck, there were a few cracks as she does and bites back a yawn as she walks out of the airport. She notices Yolei waving at her and she smiles tiredly at the other teen as she walks over with her heavy suitcases. "So, did you get a chance to take pictures?" Yolei asks once they close the trunk. She smiles and nods after she yawns. "Jet lag, huh?" Yolei asks in an amused tone. She just snorts and they close the car doors. Yolei's older brother nods his greeting to her and they're soon heading to the apartment building that she's been living at since she arrived in the city.

'_It's great to be home.'_ She thinks as she closes her eyes, not able to keep her eyes open for very long. Though she tries her hardest to open them every two minutes, she's just as glad to have help to get her suitcases up into her apartment. She doubts her ability to get to her apartment without falling asleep on the way up to her floor.

)-()-(

She picks up the phone and says sleepily, "Hello?" "Rika? It's me, Ken. Takato wanted me to tell you that he's heading out of the city and says hi." Ken says. She grunts and Ken then continues, "It seems that someone is creating gates for those digital monsters. Ryo and Davis disappeared; this guy named TK, who's Matt's little brother, came and collected Takato to help out on this mission. Takato doesn't want you to worry, he thinks he'll be back within two weeks."

She wasn't really listening, so she just grunted an "Ok." And then Ken says bye and hang up on his end. She turns the phone off and turns away from the phone. She curls around a pillow and returns to dreams of a nice little park where she and Takato are currently … doing something.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

It had taken about six hours of driving, which he did the most of once it became light out. He's just happy that he had feed twice before they left. His thoughts had drifted from Rika to Ryo and Davis then onto Izzy and then finally on the magic user that might be responsible for opening up portals between that digital one and this one.

He also wonders what Sin and Kenai are up to, since Davis and Ryo have been captured. He sighs as he pulls over at the address that is written on the piece of paper. It's a hotel owned by Folga'Avut or Night God's Chosen. The hotel is called Silverbane, it's an landmark hotel surprisingly enough. It's been around since the founding of the city and has been a historical land mark for about eighty years now. It was pretty fancy hotel back when the city had just been a small town.

He smiles as memories of those days flash through his mind. He parks the car and turns off it off. He looks back to check on TK. He nods and then opens the door. He then heads to the main lobby to check on the reservations made under TK's name. He smiles as he notices the same colors that he remembers, indigo blue and silver. He takes a deep breathe and smirks as he can smell blood and the scents of Folga'Avut's clan scents.

He then focuses on who's behind the front desk. He snorts slightly as he notices how the man was acting. _'You'd think he owned the place.'_ He thinks as he waits for the man to finish ordering about the underlings. "May I help you?" The man asks in an aloft tone. "I believe there's a reservation for TK Colve in one of the special rooms." He says. The man stiffens and then says, "I believe TK's a blond man." He smiles slightly.

'_He thinks …'_ His eyes flash slightly, very much amused but also annoyed that this creature thinks he can push him around. "Then I would like to see Mimi Avut." He says. "She's busy." The man replies. "She'll enjoy taking you apart once she learns that you sent Takato Ghag away. If you don't believe me, phone her personal secretary Sora Orqutra." He tells the man. He could smell the fear and uncertainty coming off of the man.

He just put the man in a corner and it seems that the other employees noticed this too. He motions for one of the younger looking girls over. "Perhaps you would dial the number for him." He asks the young human. Her eyes flash in surprise and then in glee as she picks up the phone and dials the number. He motions for the man to pick it up and he hears Sora ask why Daniel is phoning her.

Seeing that the man isn't going to reply, he plucks the phone out of the man's hand and says, "It seems that Daniel didn't believe that the two of you wouldn't mind seeing me." "'kato?" Then Sora asks icily, "Put Daniel on." He notices the way the older vampire said the man's name. "She would like to talk with you." As he hands over the phone, once that's done he then turns and asks the same girl to take him to Mimi's office. The human nods and he follows her out of the lobby. He could smell the satisfaction coming off of the other employees that had listen in to the conversation between Daniel and himself.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She growls as she finishes shaking Ken down for calling her so early in the morning and for the simple fact that she's pissed. "What have we learnt?" She asks once she lets go of the young vampire. "Not to phone you until a decent hour?" Ken asks as he tries to straighten out his cloths and looking everywhere but at her.

She nods in satisfaction as she sits down on one of the lazy boy chairs. "Have you seen either Kenai or Sin since you got back?" She asks, changing the subject. Ken looks relieved about this and sits down on the couch. "No, but then they might be busy hiding out and waiting for either of us to try and contact them by either summoning them or going online." Ken replies. She nods, understanding the logic of that. "So? What are you waiting for?" She asks Ken.

Ken sighs, but a sharp look that promises pain makes Ken move quickly to the computer. She gets up and stands behind the young vampire, wanting to make sure she's not missing anything. Once the main screen is on the computer, within two minutes, a tired Sin comes right out of the computer and into Ken's arms. "Sin! What happened?" Ken asks his familiar. "Kenai wanted me here to cross over once you guys arrive home." The little beast says. "And just what does Kenai have planned?" She asks. The little mixed up monster smirks and says in an attempt to mimic the wolf's tone, "To 'Bite them where it hurts!' as he put it." She just sighs and prays that whatever that wolf beast has planned will work as expected.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He had been shocked to find Kenai in the office, truly stunned. What's more is the way Kenai seems to hide behind his legs just before Mimi appeared. He didn't blame his familiar one bit, for he's experience in what Mimi's capable of when in that 'mood' could haunt one's dreams. Even now, a shiver moves down his spine at his first encounter with Mimi when she was in the 'mood.'

He finishes carrying TK into the room, once on the bed; TK gets out of the three heavy duty blankets. He then sighs and sits down on the couch as TK begins to put those three blankets away. It was then that TK noticed Kenai. "You brought a snack?" TK asks. Kenai snorts and then replies, "I'm his familiar, blondie." He nods in agreement with Kenai. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to look so … real." TK admits humbly and Kenai just sighs and shrugs as best as he could, considering his build. "It's ok, its better then being call 'cute' and 'adorable.'" Kenai says, shuddering at those two words.

TK sends him a look and he nods slightly, TK shivers slightly as well. It's not that they hate Mimi; she's the kindest and sincere vampire that they know. She just has this little thing about using people as dress up dolls and it's super hard to say no when she's in that mode. There was even this betting pool going around about it being an act or the real thing.

His first meeting with Mimi was when she was dating an older student. It wasn't until he had been best friends with Ryo did Mimi and him actually had a conversation. It was during a get to gather did he hear about Mimi's 'mood'. He, like many others, thought it funny when Mimi's current boyfriend had arrived dressed up in what Mimi picked out for him.

It wasn't until he first met Matt did he find himself in the same position as so many before him. He was mostly just sitting in the same room as Mimi. He had been stretching on some pad of paper, bored out of his mind when Mimi said the words that he remembers so clearly. "You would look great in scarlet; it would bring out the red in your eyes." It was down hill from there.

One of the perks had been after Ryo came into the room and laughed at him, thus drawing attention to himself. Mimi decided that Ryo would look 'smashing' in leather. He had been semi pleased that he hadn't been alone in Mimi's clutches. Though he would rather not have went through that experience or the other five that came about much later.

He's snapped out of his musings as the door opens. "Kenta!" He says as he gets up off the couch and greets his old hunting buddy. "Takato, it's been a while, huh? I heard that you actually finally turned a human." The glass wearing vampire says. He sighs and looks guilty as he remembers the whole Xander thing once more. Kenta slaps him on the back and says, "Its ancient history, Takato. You didn't mean for that incident to happen." He nods his head in a distracted way, noticing the way Kenai seems to watching him.

He looks away from his familiar, not sure how long it'll be until Kenai confronts him about what Kenta meant by that. He noticed that TK also seems uncomfortable about them talking about 'that.' He smiles slightly, trying to reassure the blond that he's fine.

"So your clan sent Davis's sire to help out?" He asks, changing the subject. Kenta nods and says, "They also think you guys needed someone with a bit of immunity to help out." TK and him nod in agreement and then nods over at Kenai. "I'd like you to meet my familiar, Kenai." He says to Kenta. Kenta turns and looks at the black wolf beast. "I thought that was just a rumour." Kenta says out loud.

He wonders just how much of Kazu of the Zvor'Rarif, or Fang's Blood, rubbed off onto Kenta. He remembers when Kenta was a shy vampire, not prone to say something without thinking about it first. _'I wonder if I should thank Kazu or pound on him for changing the shy vamp into an almost mini-clone.'_ He muses as Kenta tries to get Kenai to say something. He sighs and for once thinks about that hunting party with fond emotions as he watches as Kenai leaps at Kenta without warning and has the other's throat in his jaws, growling threateningly.

That leads into the pair rough housing about the room. Both TK and him chuckling as Kenai dances out of Kenta's reach. He wonders in a far off kind of way if Sora will be joining the hunt for old time sake.


	8. Family Secrets

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She frowns once Sin finishes telling them what happened and how Ryo and Davis were captured. She balls a fist and feels a storm of emotions rise to the surface, some of it was worry for Takato's safety as well as the fact she was pissed that she couldn't be by the elder Ghag'Saron vampire's side in the up coming battle. She glares into space, thinking up ways to met up with Takato to help out. She's not just going to stand by and wait for this whole thing to blow over.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He glances around from his vantage point from the roof of the hotel. He had spent the remaining hours setting up sentry runes around the city. He sighs as he watches the rainbow of colours fade as the sun sets under the horizon with a hand on Kenai's back. The black wolf snorts and asks, "Are we going to hunt or wait until later?" "Might as well be later. For I'll most likely be dragged into clan politics now that I'm 'on the map.'" He replies as he gets up off the tiles.

He shakes his head; he just knows the subject of daylight spells will be brought up. Ever since his clan died, the remaining clans want some of their members to be able to walk around in daylight hours. He's uneasy about doing that, his memories about how much his clan leader and elder member had disapproved of him for casting those same spells he just finished casting onto himself and then onto Ryo, his best friend.

He grins as he remembers the excitement that Ryo had when they had stepped into the sun. He can still remember the kiss that Ryo gave him once the mind charmer dragged him out of the shadows of the alley. Both had gagged once they realized what happened. Once they got over it, Ryo dragged him to the closest market and they shopped around, he watched Ryo flirt with the ladies as well noticed just how pale vampires were. Luckily, the humans just thought that Ryo and him were nobles from a distant land so the colour of their skin wasn't used against them.

He climbs through a window and waits for Kenai to enter before closing the window. Kenai walks by him without glancing his way, not that he expected it from his familiar, knowing that the wolf was pretty independent. He closes the window and locks it. He did notice the looks from a couple walking to their rooms, first on Kenai and then onto him. He wonders if Mimi will hear from them about the fact that there was a 'dog' on floor whatever.

He finds Kenai at the elevators, the black wolf's ear swivels in his direction then forward again. He presses button and stands to Kenai's right, noticing that Kenai didn't move a muscle as he moves behind the Digital Monster. He didn't know whether it was because Kenai didn't think he'd harm the black wolf or if Kenai had something on his mind. All he knows, that's not a normal, most living beings get edgy with someone moving about behind them.

He looks straight ahead, waiting for the doors to open up. His thoughts flirt around as they wait for the elevators. His thoughts drift to those huge crystals in that were thriving in that training carven. He wonders how long they'll remain undiscovered, for he doubts that he'll be able to safely drain them of energy so that they don't have so much power stored within them. He's uneasy with those crystals containing so much magical energy; it only takes one to …

The doors open and he steps into the elevator once the people make room for him and for Kenai, the smell of so many humans aroused his hungry for a few minutes before he brought it under control. He notices the glances at Kenai, but ignores them; he watches the doors close and feels the box descend downwards.

Soon they make it to the main floor and he walks out, just in time to come face to face with Kari. They both blink at each other and Kari's checks redden, he notices Mimi behind the front desk. He sighs, he looks around in hopes of spotting someone else, but he doesn't spot anyone else as Kari walks over towards him. "Kari." He says to the younger vampire, for he's about fifty years older then the vampire before him. "Takato." Kari says as an awkward silence falls between them.

Truth be told, Tai and Kari were blood related to him, it was distant but there for both Kari and him share the same eye color, proof of their shared blood. His great great-grandfather had a pair of twins, the eldest was his great great-grandfather and the youngest twin was Tai and Kari's great great geart-grandfather. The eldest often argued with the father and ended up leaving the country, leaving the youngest brother to inherit the family name and fortune.

His great-grandfather made a name for himself as a blacksmith, by the time he was born; his side of the family owned their own estate, a copper mine, and a few shops in the villages around their estate. The old smith shop that his great-grandfather owned had burnt in a fire just months of his birth. His family did have a small workshop connected to their house, but he found himself drawn to creating things on paper then with metal, like his cousin Takuya, who went on to inherit his father's business for when he had been turned, he had been the only son of his parents.

He hadn't known what happened to his parents until a few years after he first encountered Kari visiting her parent's and brother's graves when he was in town during a two month break. They hit it off, neither knowing about their family relation until he was about to head back to study with his clan again. As odd as it sounds the same night that Kari was turned, they found out just how they were related as he mentioned how the crest reminded him of his great great-grandfather's personal crest.

They headed to Kari's family library and found his great great-grandfather's name in the family registry. They had been shocked and he had thanked his lucky stars that neither of them had tried anything more then just having dinner together. He had been about leave the property when something happened back at the mansion and rushed back only to find a rogue feasting on Kari's blood.

Then Tai appeared and wasted the rogue who was Tai's enemy within his clan. Tai had kind of reacted like any brother would, he panicked and wasn't thinking straight so he had simply knocked the frantic Tai out and asked her if she wanted to live. The look in her eyes told him enough and he had glanced at Tai, but decided that Kari needed an older vampire's blood for Tai had only been a vampire for about three years.

He took a knife and cut his wrist. Kari almost refused to press her lips around the cut, but she had wanted to live so she got over it. Oddly enough, Tai had been cut on the wrist, so as he waited for Kari to undergo the transformation, he did a minor healing spell on his cut and cleaned up the blood on the floor. When Tai woke, the brash vampire added two and two and got … five.

Neither Kari nor himself had the heart to correct him, so to this day nobody knows that Kari's the first of her bloodline. Since Tai's rival was of the Zvor'Rarif or Fang's Blood and him being of the Ghag'Saron that allows Kari to choice to mix the two names together to come up any number of combanations such as Saron'Zvor, Terror's Fang, or Ghag'Rarif, Sun God's Blood. Though Kari has yet to decide on a clan name just yet, not that he blames the woman before him for to decide on a name is to break away from her brother's clan.

"So, this must be Kenai? I heard about him from Mimi." Kari says after a few minutes of silences, since it seems that Mimi wasn't going to rescue them from each other. "Yes, this is Kenai. Kenai this is Kari Zvor'Rarif." He says, clearly glad that Kari brought up Kenai. Kenai nods and then looks up at him with an odd look. He swallows and looks away from his familiar.

"TK's around here somewhere, maybe you'd like to look around for him. I know you two are close…" He says after two minutes of silence. Kari nods, definitely relieved that she has an excuse to leave as well as edger to find their mutual friend. He watches as Kari quickly walks towards the elevators, he relaxes as Kari disappears as the doors close.

"I still don't get why you and Kari can't remain together for more then an hour. You two didn't have something going on behind the curtains, do you?" Mimi asks kind of bluntly. "It's nothing like that. We just don't know what to talk about." He replies as truthfully as he can. Mimi looks him over like she usually does and then seems to sigh, not finding any real answers. He is slightly older then Mimi, by five years, which does give him a bit of seniority over the pink wearing vampire.

Soon Tai enters into the hotel and he looks at his other cousin, relief that Mimi can find someone else to bug. He glances to the elevator, his thoughts wondering if their shared secret will bite them in the arse soon, for he doubts that their true relationship will remain hidden as Kari begins to shed the scent of a Zvor'Rarif and take on a more unique scent of her hybrid bloodline. He can't help but wonder of will happen once the other clans learn of the newest clan of one has some of the legendary blood of Ghag'Saron.

)-(

He blinks as he stares straight up at the huge lion/bull/lizard beast currently trying to snatch and gobble up humans. He sighs as Kenai transforms into his truest form, soon the black coat gains the red stripe and dot tattoos along the back that he had done when he designed Kenai.

Though Kenai stands five feet tall at the shoulder, the chimera stands seven feet at the shoulder, but didn't have the sleek design that Kenai has for the chimera looks like someone just cut up a lion and decided to keep the front paws and mane with a bull's stocky build and horns with the rest being that of the lizard. The beast has a grand total of three eyes with one being green, blue, and red as well as having the ability to spit acid.

He sighs, he glances at the energy gate that's still behind the beast, he casts a simple spell that'll allow him to read the runes on the edge of the shimmering portal. Its daylight out so Kenai and him are the only ones able to react to this disruption. He frowns as he notices the amount of druid runes on the gate; he glances at Kenai, wondering if the wolf left some important information out of his tale. He goes through what Kenai had said and tries to pin point where the mention of any other magic users would probably appear.

About two hours, they're current location is at a park, nobody around since most of the humans were hiding in their houses, thinking that they're safe within those familiar walls. "It's a druid, isn't it?" He asks out of the blue. Kenai looks both startle and smelled surprise. "How?" Kenai asks in surprise. "There are druid runes on the gate edge, if you know how to see them. So you know who it is, but why leave something like that out of your telling?" He asks the black wolf.

Kenai stands suddenly and begins to pace with his ears pin back. "And how can I trust you vampires when you let this world become so unhealthy? How do I know that you won't just exploit my world just to breed more humans?" Kenai growls out in threatening tones. He chuckles and soon out right laughs uncontrollably with Kenai looks bewildered. For a total of five minutes he just laughed until Kenai finally snarls, "What's so funny?"

Though he tries to answer Kenai as he tries to control his laugher, "You think human mages are any better? Non-magical humans number in the billions while the magic users numbering in the thousands and vampires numbering about a thousand less then the magic users with some mixtures of rogues among vampires, magic users, and humans preying on vampires and magic communities."

He pauses to let Kenai chew on that as he takes time to fully calm himself down. "Two great clans of vampires did try to do something grand, what we don't know, and nothing truly remains of them expect for the Ghag'Saron bloodline. Those two clans were the parent clans for mine clan and you know what that means, right?" Kenai nods slowly as the wolf begins to understand what he's getting at. "They tried something with magic that we didn't know if they succeeded in their spell casting or they annihilated themselves with it. Thus leaving only one magic using clan of vampires, which now numbers two, so think about that as you consider what that group told you. For most human mages have always been envious of my clan's ability and resources in the mystical arts for the longest time Ghag'Saron were the most profound in those arts, so much so that many orders tried and failed to capture and torture information out of the only magic user clan of vampires. From the minute we finished turning, we under go teachings in the mystical arts for the first part of our time as vampires. It takes centuries before we are declared masters, compared to about ten or so years that most human mages under go."

He can tell that Kenai is stunned at about how thorough his education had been. "Really?" Kenai asks and he nods. "Ken is a few decades shy of being declared a journeyman level magic user and though I'm sure Ken's lessons as a human magus give him a slight advantage over pervious turned vampires, it still makes Ken a beginner in the mystical arts. So which are you going to believe? A group of _human_ magic users who have only mayber about two decades of experience under their belts or someone who has about five centuries of experience as well as access to about ten thousand years of magical history?" Kenai sits and looks down at the grass under his paws.

He leans back against the tree, knowing that he had made his point to his familiar. Though he can understand why Kenai would suspect vampires of wanting to exploit his world, that Digital World, but in the end, it's usually human mages that were more likely the threat to that world then his race. _'Maybe it's because we're currently just viewing it as a passing thing that will die before we decide what our position is on the subject. Sadly, this world might not exist in five years from now.'_ He thinks as he views it from most vampire's point of view. He also guesses that once Izzy is found and rescued, the world's life span won't last two weeks.

"What's up with Kari? She does smell like Tai or the Zvor'Rarif representative." Kenai asks after about thirty minutes. He sighs and looks into Kenai's inquisitive eyes. "She's a hybrid." He answers and Kenai chews on this for about three minutes. "Then why introduce her as a Zvor'Rarif?" Kenai asks. "Tai thinks Kari feed on his blood when his rival drank her's." He says truthfully. "Did he?" Kenai asks. "I feed her my blood. We didn't correct his assumptions and nobody bothered to ask once Tai made his announcement." He admitted. "You mean you turned her?" Kenai asks.

He blushes and says, "The thing is it doesn't count as a turn for me, for it to count you need to drink and feed the candidate. It's just something that doesn't really matter until it's out in the open. Plus, Kari hasn't chosen a clan name for her bloodline so she's kind of still dependent on the Zvor'Rarif clan. Until she's ready to break away from her brother's clan, it doesn't matter what kind of blood runs through her veins as long as she doesn't declare herself as belonging to a new and independent clan."

They both didn't know what to say until Kenai says, "I guess I should thank you for being honest about that." He smiles slightly and replies, "It's not like either of us lied, it's more like we were never asked to explain what happened once the rival drained her and after I knocked Tai out. You're just the first to take note of Kari's truly unique scent." "So do you plan on training Kari to become a magus? I'm sure that she has it in her if she has some of your blood in her." Kenai says simply. He blinks, he hadn't thought about it. "I don't know. I guess I should." He answers honestly, if Kenai had been human, Kenai's eyebrow would be raised at his answer.

)-(

He waits for Kari to enter the room before saying, "I think we need to talk about… you know." He says the last part a bit lamely. Kari tenses and states, "I don't think I'm ready to become independent." "That's not it, you have … and Kenai pointed out that you should have the potential for…" He says, Kari looks surprise, showing that she hadn't expected this bit to be brought up. "I mean, usually you'd spend time with both … and maybe it's time for you to…" He says, not sure if he's saying this right.

Kari finally says something after about two minutes of awkward silence. "I guess I should, but wouldn't Ken be…?" "I doubt it; he might be slightly relieved to have someone under him, asking him for help and advice. He might even improve from helping you understand it." He says to Kari. He can tell from the look in Kari's eye that she didn't know what to do, he pipes in, "You're old enough and I'm sure Tai will understand, though I think he'd be angry that we kept it secret for so long though."

"I knew it! You two did something!" Mimi's voice rings out, at which point they both panic. "Mimi! What are you doing here?" He asks in a higher voice then normal. "This is the girl's washroom, Takato. You should have realised that! This will just break TK's heart! I mean, Kari's practically TK's girlfriend and you're TK's friend!" Mimi says and begins to head out, but he quickly grabs Mimi's arm.

"It's not like that! Kari's like my daughter!" He says and finds that Sora by the door. "Daughter? But that would mean…" Sora says as she trails off. He pales and lets go of Mimi's arm as both Mimi and Sora stare at him and then at Kari in shock. "What's going on?" TK asks and Mimi blunts it out, "I think Takato just admitted to being Kari's father." TK looks puzzled, "But vampires can't have kids… they closest is… oh." TK says once it dawns on the blond what kind of relationship that allows a vampire to claim parental names. "But Tai said… and you would have been…" TK says and he looks away guilty.

"It was just a break and we met when she was visiting her family graves… Then we learnt about our family connection and I was leaving to return to my studies… Things happened and I knew that Tai wasn't old enough to help in the process so I just… then I casted a healing spell on my cut. I had just finished cleaning up Tai's blood and was about to bind his wound when he woke and jumped to conclusions. Neither of us wanted to break the news and it's been like that since." He says, not liking the amazed looks he was getting from the vampires before him.

"What's keeping you guys?" Tai asks as he enters the hall. He suddenly finds the wall paper really interesting. "What's going on?" Tai asks and Mimi breaks it the ice after a few minutes, "It seems that Kari's a hybrid." "No she's not." Tai says and he glances at Tai and then looks down at his shoes. "Takato… you didn't… but I had a…" Tai says and he sighs. "You were only three and I guess you didn't want her to die… I gave her a choice and I did what I could for her." He says softly. "We just didn't want to burst your bubble." Kari says and Tai sighs and runs a hand through his wild hair. "I got to think about this." Tai says and walks out of the room, he watches as his cousin walk away, he knows that Tai will get over it, the brash vampire just needs time to think it over.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She sighs as she counts to ten as once more her attempt to buy a plane ticket is shot down once more. This was like the twentieth time in three days and she was beginning to get annoyed. "Do you really think that the clan leaders would want humans going to a city where Digital Gates are opening? I don't think so, so unless you have your drivers and a car, I don't think we'll be getting to that city until whatever is going on is over." Ken says from behind her.

She sighs and looks over at the sleeping cyber beast that's curled up on Ken's chest. "Do you really think that Kenai would tell them about who's behind it? I mean, that wolf's got an independent streak a mile wide. I wouldn't be surprise if that lobo is keeping that bit under wraps. Even Sin admitted that Kenai was tempted by that offering the group made." She growls as she turns in her chair to face the vampire.

Just then the phone rings and as quick as lightning, she grabs that phone, "Hello?" She says once she bringing the phone up to her ear. "Rika? What are you doing at the apartment?" Takato asks. "Trying to get plane tickets, fang boy." She replies. "You haven't had luck, huh?" Takato says in a teasing tone which made her flush slightly. "Obviously." She says icily. "Don't feel too bad, there's not much going on other then the revelation of a new bloodline and that Kenai is debating about telling me who's behind this." Takato says.

"How could you trust him to tell you if he's withheld that information to begin with?" She asks. "That's something Kenai and I have in common. I just need to talk with Ken for a quick sec and then we can talk all you want." Takato says and she sighs. She hands the phone over to the young vampire, she tells Ken, "He wants to talk to you." She then waits for Ken and Takato to finish.

After watching Ken's reactions, she was interested in what Takato told the young magus that could cause such reactions in Ken within a few minutes. Soon Ken says in a much louder voice, "We're done, Rika." She picks up the phone and walks back to the chair by the computer. "What did you tell Ken?" She asks, forgetting that she wanted to get Takato to allow her to fly to the city to help out. "Oh, it's just that I know have another student." Takato answers. "Who did you turn this time?" She asks, not that her interest is peaked. "It's not like that; Kari's a hybrid with Ghag'Saron blood flowing in her veins. She's about fifty years younger then I am and it's about time she does choice a clan name and spend time with this side of the family." Takato says.

"So you two are just coming out of the closet, now of all times?" She asks. "It came out by accident more then anything. It's better then what Mimi originally thought is was." Takato says dryly. "And what was that?" She asks, over come with curiosity. "She thought we had this secret affair going on, even though Kari's more or less with TK." Takato says and she couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure that nothing's going on between you two?" "Trust me! She's my cousin, plus I'm the one that donated the blood she feed off of, so nothing can happen between us it'd be like committing incest!" Takato says, clearly surprise she would even think that.

"Besides, who says she'd survived an attack by a fiery red head? So talk with you later Rika, see ya soon." Takato says and then hangs up before she could gather her thoughts. She blushes like mad as she thinks about that 'fiery red head' comment.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He glances around at the study, he sighs, shaking his head at the fact that it was a druid master minding the whole thing. Many of the others were expecting a wizard or a witch or even a one of the rogue types, but definitely not a druid. "I'm sorry Takato. I shouldn't have believed them." Kenai says once the black wolf enters into the room. "Your mistrust of people of this world is valid, Kenai. All things that happened here could very well happen in your world once the inhabitants gain enough intelligence to commit such acts. It's just how things are, you know." He tells Kenai.

They didn't say anything until someone else enters into the room, he turns and finds a tired looking Ryo enter into the room. He sighs as his friend walks unsteadily towards him. He walks up to his pale friend and steadies him. "You shouldn't be up and around, Ryo. You should let those cute nurses look after you." He says jokingly. Ryo smiles slightly at his joke. "Maybe they wouldn't mind a foursome." Ryo jokingly says.

He snorts and says dryly, "I do believe a certain red head wouldn't like that one bit. Besides, I got more important matters to deal with then to go around womanizing." "Like training Tai's little sister in the mystical arts." Ryo says. He sighs and glances once more at the library of mixed spell books, some were even written by vampires, no more then six though.

He sighs as begins to walks out of the room with Ryo. "You need your rest, Ryo. So no complaining or I'll bind you to the bed until your well." He threatens as he walks out of the room. "Ah, such a party pooper. I remember the days when we would kill a whole village just for kicks." Ryo says and then he nods in agreement.

"Those villages desired it, murdering children and innocent people just to get in favour with those gangs of blood mages and the odd necromancer. We truly earned our old nick name, didn't we?" He says thoughtfully. "Yea, we did. We truly did." Ryo says. "What nick name was that?" Kenai asks as the Digital wolf follows behind them. "A name that most likely still sends shivers up and down people's spines. I know the history classes still review what we did, despite how many centuries have passed." He says, he pauses for Kenai to pass through the door before closing it. _'Even if any of the mages find out, they wouldn't believe. People truly like having an unsolved able mystery, don't they?'_


	9. History of Blood

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She frowns as she glances at the books before them, she once more asks, "Are you sure that we need all of these books for our prank?" Ken nods once more, Kari sighs from her position as Yolei and Henry begin to pick a book up from the pile. She doesn't pay much attention to the woman that is reading a beginner's spell book, though there's an illusion casted on the cover as to hide what it truly is before those that didn't know anything about what goes on behind the scenes of 'normal' life.

It's October 9th and they were planning on pranking this Halloween party that's happening at a local warehouse that is about to get knocked down. They hadn't asked Takato to join in for the elder vampire is busy with guiding Kari onto the path of a magic user, doing his homework, and advising Ken when the ex-wizard needed help with his studies.

Either Kenai or Sin were about, for they were currently with Izzy as the computer wiz tries to understand more about just what he's done as the human comes to terms that he created an actual world using the Internet. Izzy had also posted an updating post on the site to explain why he took down the site. Also Izzy's currently receiving protection from the local vampire who owns an inn in the name of her clan, mostly to keep curious human magic users at bay.

She sighs slightly at the thought of using illusion magic to scare a bunch of high school teens. A smirk found it's way onto her face as she imagines the scared faces of classmates as they're horrified by a cheap plastic skeleton that they think is the real thing. Her thoughts drift as she thinks about what kind of activities that most likely will happen at the party… She wonders if she shouldn't ask Takato to it as her date…

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He groans as he tries to ignore this whispering voice that sounds so familiar. He's tired, not physically but mentally for he's been busy coming up with ways in which to help Kari get a better grip on her magical heritage without resorting to decades of training. He's happy that Kari's not living within the same building as Ken and him; she had taken up residence with Matt with Ryo's permission.

"Let's just leave and get someone else." A voice finally says in a firm tone. "But it's been approved! Besides, he's my cousin and I want to spend some family time with him!" The first voice pipes in. He cracks his left eye open as the word 'cousin' sinks in.

"Tai?" He asks as he notices the brown hair. "Nope! It's me, Takuya!" The voice says and he bolts upright and blinks a few times as the see through image of a teen stands before him. He just stares, his jaw hanging open as he just looks dumbfoundedly at someone who really look likes his long dead cousin. "Geeze, you look like you've seen a ghost." The teen chirps as he crosses his arms behind his head.

He sighs and muses out loud, "Now I'm seeing things." The image of his cousin pouts and places a hand over his chest. "You wound me, cousin, you truly wound me! Here I am, visiting from beyond the grave and this is the thanks I get!" Takuya says in masked tone. He sighs and rubs his temples as he tries to figure out if this was an illusion, for he's yet to hear a vampire speak about meeting people who are dead, even necromancers can't summon the spirits of the deceased, just animate their dead bodies.

"I doubt this vamp is even worth our time, Takuya. Let's just head back to HQ and atone the gate to someone else." That second voice says in an impatient tone. He looks to where the voice originates and finds a broodish looking teen to his left. "Aww, come on Kouji! The guy we're after would make mince meat out of anyone we'd normally pick! Besides, Takato's a five hundred year old vamp and thus can handle himself better then some wizard or non magical person. Even you want this over and done with before that _guy_ attempts to force Kouichi to do something you know your twin will regret!" Takuya argues his point to the teen called Kouji.

He blinks and leans forward in interest once the mention of this brother of the brooding ghost before him. "What is it that you need help with?" He asks, curious about just what the pair needs help with. Takuya flashes Kouji a trumpet grin before turning to face him once more. "You ever heard of Jij'or De Quil?" Cousin the ghost asks.

He shivers; he encountered the man once, back when Ryo and him were just beginning to dig around and uncovering villages that practically sold their collective souls to Blood Mages and Necromaners. "I've seen him, about twenty years after Xander's…" He says, he couldn't bring himself to finish the last part.

Oddly enough, both of the ghosts seem to understand for he notices the quick flashes of understanding in their eyes before vanishing after a few seconds. "I hadn't known that, see Kouji? He doesn't need a description to find him, we just have to give Takato here a general area and we'll capture that guy and rescue your brother in no time!" Takuya says cheerfully. Kouji just shakes his head and vanishes, most likely teleporting away, thus leaving him alone with his long dead cousin.

After a few minutes he asks, "I guess you get to meet my victims, huh?" Takuya shifts uncomfortablely at this. "Yea, but vampires are what they are, you can't blame a lion for killing a zebra, you know? Your kind are here to try and keep the human population in check, if vampires ever do go extinct, it's means that humans have gone beyond the bonds that the higher ups created and then the world would come to an end." Takuya answers, sitting on air, clearly getting comfortable.

He looks thoughtful and then asks, "I'm guessing you can't answer all of mine questions, then?" His cousin nods, clearly happy and relieved that he's not pushing the subject. He sighs and then asks something he hopes wasn't crossing the invisible line between what his cousin can tell him and what he can't. "Are my parents happy?"

From the look on Takuya's face, it appears that his dead cousin hadn't expected that question. "Yea, they are. They had hoped you'd be there to greet them, but they're relieved to know that you're alright." Takuya says. He nods; he blinks continuously to keep his tears back. "I think that's good enough, cousin. I don't want you to get into any trouble on my behalf." He informs Takuya and his cousin just sighs as he nods in understanding. So they sat there, waiting for Kouji to appear.

He glances at the calendar, it's Oct 15th and he wonders ideally about what Rika, Yolei, Ken, and Henry had decided on for that prank they have planned. He hadn't survived this long without knowing what the people around him were planning, though he hadn't paid much attention after the word prank came up. He knows that whatever they have planned, it was a harmless prank. He trusts Ken and Rika that if they do decide to use magic to help make their prank more convincing, that they'd stick to illusions.

"So, what are those friends of yours planning?" Takuya asks, breaking the silence between them. "They're planning to prank some party." He answers. "So you're not helping them?" His ghost of a cousin asks. "I'm busy helping Kari get a better grasp of using magic, plus I got to keep an eye on Ken's progress, and then there's school work." He says and Takuya chuckles. "I can't believe you're still going to school." Takuya says in a humour tone. He shrugs and soon they're chatting about how things had been done back when they were kids.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She sighs as they go through the seasonal section of the Wal-Mart, it was the fifteenth store they've visited since they came up with an actual plan and it's only the 16th of Oct. They had ideas of what they want to use, they just hadn't found the right decorations that would help make their prank better. She pauses as Henry picks up some chocolate bar for his little sister.

She sighs and wonders towards the doors, only to bump into Ryo. "Rika, what a surprise, you should visit the club, we've decorated for Halloween." The older vampire says. "Where did you get the decorations?" She asks. "Mimi's the one that picked everything out. She truly has a gift." The leader of the Zhqai'Zhqu informs her. "She makes them herself?" She asks, interested. "Not really, Sora made arrangements for the custom made decorations. They're environmental friendly decorations, so they'll be gone by next month." Ryo says.

"An environmentally friendly vampire? Weird." She says as she shakes her head slightly, as the though sinks in. They say good bye as Ryo heads out of the mall with a cart loaded with boxes of candy, clearly meant to be hand outs for Halloween Eve. She looks thoughtful as she hears the others walk towards her. _'Maybe Ken could cast those illusions, we just buy some things, Ken casts those illusions, and then we get the approval of Henry and Yolei then we're in business.'_ She thinks before turning around and nodding at the others behind her.

)-(

Ken finally agreed after five days of her bugging him about it. They had noticed that Takato's attention wasn't what it usually is and they kind of had an idea of why. They did feel guilty about not trying to take away some of the stress that Takato's under, though they had talked to Ryo about it and the pair of them were out for a night on the town, allowing Ken and her alone in the apartment with the things they need.

"I wonder where Takato buys his spell supplies." She muses out loud. "I think he makes them himself. I found a few books about how to create the ink, how to prep items, and such. I didn't so much other then skim a few pages before putting them back onto the pile." Ken says as he focuses on the image of the spell diagram in a book, comparing it with the one he was currently drawing on the plastic skeleton.

She looks thoughtful as she glances at the plastic bats they had finished with. She then glances down at the picture next to her left hand. She dips her brush into the lightly glowing grey ink and then brushes it lightly on the bottle's edge before putting the finishing touches on the spell diagram she was painting onto a plastic skull.

She puts the brush down on a disenchanting cloth and picks up the skull. She rotates it in her hands before making a throaty sound. Ken looks up and then nods once she rotates it for Ken, then he nods and she stands careful not to knock the ink. She then walks over to where the other skulls she finished painting were and adds it to the pile.

She nods in satisfaction at five hours work. She glances at the clock and suppresses a yawn. It's around ten o'clock pm and they've been at it once they finished their homework. They only have a few posters to do once they finish off with the last bit of imitation bones. Ken plans on doing a massive illusion when once the party had been going on for about an hour. They had this weekend to prepare the warehouse for the complicated spell working. They were going to do it during the night, when Henry and Yolei had gone home.

They have about seven days before the 30th comes about. Those throwing the party will be spending time setting up the stereos that will be connected to the massive CD station, complete with a DJ. The teens had been arriving randomly to set up their decorations, so nobody would notice their 'special' decorations. _'Which means that Ken will have to mark those with his magic so they're affected by the massive illusion also, but they're not going to look half as good as these ones.'_ She thinks as she takes one of the plastic skeletons that were in need of getting a spell diagram on them. She sits down and flips through the book for the same diagram that Ken's using. The book will fade in about three hours, so she might as well make the most of it.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

His eyes flicker to where Takuya is hovering. It's three days before Halloween and they keep missing the necromancer by a few hours, he couldn't track the dead guy and he doesn't ask either of the ghosts with him to teach him a spell to do so. His gaze then returns to the symbol on the pillar, he frowns at the use of _that_ image being used by this dead man.

His eyes narrow as memories t flash through his mind, that symbol is the one Ryo and he used when they massacred the villages and towns that had made deals with Necromancers and Blood Mages. Nobody knows that it had been Ryo and him that had been the ones to do those things, for he had used a potion to alter their appearance as well as to keep other from learning what beings had done the deed as well. He can tell that Takuya was more focused on his reaction then on the symbol itself.

He sighs, if it was under any other circumstances, he'd be phoning Ryo about this misuse of their symbol, but he can't for whatever powers Takuya and Kouji work for, they wouldn't like that so he places his hand at the center and then muttered a few words that were magical in nature. The image disappears and he shakes his head, snorting that this guy would think it would keep him from coming after him.

"What's he planning?" He asks out loud, not really expecting an answer. "He's waiting for Halloween." Kouji answers, appearing next to Takuya. "Why Halloween? There's nothing special about that day." He asks, knowing that other then it being considered the day of the dead, it wasn't magical in the least. He notices the glances that his cousin shares with Kouji. "Well, it really is magical, for those using the magic of true death anyway." Takuya admits and he blinks in surprise.

Kouji just sighs, but the brooding teen wasn't as hostile as he had been at the beginning of all of this. Over time the brooding teenage ghost lighten up, oddly enough, Kouji reminded him of Rika slightly. Both liked to keep their emotions to themselves, though one of the major differences was gender and that Rika was alive while Kouji is a ghost.

He sighs and sniffs the air, the scent of fresh blood was strong, but it didn't over ride his nose though, all vampires get use to the scent of blood and disregard it. He begins to circle the room, he pauses by the bed. The scent of ash and decay were strongest there. He begins to move the sheets back and then when he doesn't find anything, he begins to ripe apart the mattress until he finds a thin metal shard. He grins as he gently picks it up between the tips of his fingers.

He notices that Takuya is practically in his face as his dead cousin stares at the thin blade. He sighs and takes a step away from his cousin. "I can use this to locate the blade, though why would an undead necro need to kill people is beyond me." He says as he pulls out a cloth. He wraps the bit of blade into the cloth and pockets it. He blinks as he looks around for the two ghosts. He then glances up and finds that they were busy conversing. He can't hear a sound from the pair and shakes his head and walks out of the room. He doesn't even give the corpses a second glance, not interested in the dead bodies at all for he's seen plenty in his long life span. He knows that the pair will find him once they're done talking among themselves.

(+-+-+Takuya+-+-+)

He sighs as they drift through the air, following his living cousin. He feels guilty concerning that his hands were tied in how much they could tell him and what they're allowed to do. He's happy to be able to chat with Takato, but that doesn't mean that he likes the circumstances that are allowing them to talk and interact.

Though Kouji, the others, and he don't know everything there is to know about vampires, they had time to listen to many magic users about how vampires usually act. Not to mention stories about the blood sucking dead that have been in circulating for thousands of years, both Kouji and him now were able to dismiss most of those rumours and still leave so many questions to be asked.

For one thing, they hadn't known was that when a vampire turns a pregnant woman, the child will undergo speed development and be born by the time their mothers are a month old and comes out a half vampire. Most people think that the woman still does the whole nine month time table, but now Kouji and him know better, since the young woman that's currently interested in his cousin is a half vampire.

He had to admit that he felt like the black sheep of the family since two distant cousins were also vampires. He hasn't seen Tai, the male cousin that Takato mistook him as, but he had seen and observed Kari. He likes what he saw in her and kind of wished he had time to get to know her better. He also had to wonder how Kari came to be considered the beginnings of a new vampire clan, for nobody knows how that works and he didn't want to ask Takato, since it might be some vampire secret.

Every rank that keeps order within the spirit world were forbidden to spy on and study vampires. Some had figured that the higher ups know everything, but he's beginning to think that there's more to it then that. He's willing to bet that vampires were just as mysterious to his superiors as they were to everyone else. _'Or even more so.'_ He thinks to himself.

Through their experience, they have found that Takato can be hard to track as well as invisible at times, mostly when he's hunting around for his dinner. That time Takato had been with Ryo, they couldn't locate the pair. It turned out that they had been at the club for about thirty minutes, a club ran by Takato's old friend Ryo. Once they had Takato in their sights, they had been able to track Takato's path for about two hours prior of locating him. It was frustrating, but it also hopefully meant that the rogue couldn't locate Takato either.

He shook his head as he remembers the only bit of information that seemed to be true, that bit about vampires being the ones to try and keep the living human population in check. He has met vampire victims, it was difficult to get them to tell anyone who attacked them, for it seems that their memories are wiped clear of how they're killed. So he had most likely met the humans that Takato had killed, he just wouldn't know which ones they are.

He glances over at Kouji; the Angle of Light seems to be thinking about their argument they had. He thinks that if they tell his cousin why the dead necromancer needs that blood that Takato would be able to locate the guy faster, but Kouji argued that they didn't need to tell Takato about it since Takato seems confident about being able to use that bit of knife to locate Jij'or De Quil. He sighs and hopes that Kouichi, the Angel of Darkness and Kouji's twin is ok. He shudders at the prospect of an out of control Kouji; he really hopes for everyone's sake that they'll be able to find Kouichi before Jij'or is able to cast that spell.

)-(

He floats around the warehouse, he kind of decided that Takato could use some time alone. Plus he didn't need to know how to make those inks that are used for diagram drawing. He's focus was on Ken as the young vampire moves about touching the other decorations that weren't theirs. He watches as the items glow slightly as Ken infuses some of his magic into them before moving on.

He glances at the two humans that were with Rika and Ken, he didn't know what surprised him, that the pair were hanging out with two vampires and a half vampire or that the two vampires and the half one got along great with the two humans. The usual interaction between the night walkers and humans were as customers, hired help, or dinner, not as friends and equals. _'Another bit of information bites the dirt.'_ He thinks to himself with a bit of a grin.

He glances out of the window, at the sun. It seems that it's going to be home time for Henry and Yolei, leaving Rika and Ken alone in the warehouse. He sighs and thinks about Kouji, he puts a bit of his energy into the thought of going to him. His scenery shifts and he finds Kouji busy watching a movie. He blinks in surprise and then grins wickedly as he realises how much teasing he can do with this. He fades out of sight, hopefully vanishing from Kouji's view. He'll stick around for a bit before heading back to where Takato is.


	10. Night of the Soul Devourer

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glances around the number of people, she sighs as she notices how many couples there are. She hadn't been able to ask Takato to come, though oddly enough, either Ken or Kari had been able to find him since he finished restocking the ink supplies. She wonders if he headed off to create more ritual items for spell casting, for the stock hasn't been restocked in the longest time and therefore it's only natural that Takato would want to restock spell casting ritual offerings and/or objects of symbolism.

She was currently dressed up as a shaman. She is wearing an old wolf skin that she borrowed from Ryo; she has the head covering her hair and a bit of her forehead though she has her face painted. Red lines run down from the corners of her eyes down to her jaw line. A blue thick line is on her chin, from the lower lip to the end of the chin. Light brown leather tunic covers her upper body; strands of orange and green beads were on the sleeves of the tunic. A painted image of a wolf's head in grey, white, and black is on the front. A vest with bead designs of triangles made out of white, yellow, red, and black beads. The wolf skin's forepaws were tied in the front, over the vest and tunic.

The leather pant has two red lines with yellow lines painted between the two red lines on the front of the pants as well as tassels of black horse hair running up and down the back of the legs. She also has moccasins on that lack fur lining, which was fine by her for they were more like shoes then slippers. The whole out fit, other then the wolf skin, belongs to her adopted father and guardian. She had requested it at the beginning of the month and had asked Ken to cast a spell to make it fit her form for the night, for it was originally meant for a full grown man then a teen age girl.

She soon spots Yolei, who's dressed up as a fighter pilot. She's pleased as Yolei's eyes widen as the other girl realise who she was. Soon Yolei is making her way towards her and soon says, "I almost didn't recognize you, Rika! Wow, what a great costume! Is that a real wolf's pelt your wearing?" Soon she's talking about where she got most of the out fit with Yolei listening in fascination and a hint of jealousy.

Soon Henry finds them and they include him into the conversation as well. Henry is dressed up as a cyborg, with his left arm covered up with a plastic gun. The coloring was two shades of green and white. Most of the plastic armour is green with the clothing being white. A helmet rests on Henry's head with a piece of orange plastic with a clear red target image in the middle covers his left eye.

She glances around for Ken, who's coming as a Roman Emperor. She sighs and wonders what Takato would have some dressed as while she listens with half an ear to what's going on around her. She asks Henry the time and finds that it's about two hours before the spell of illusion activates. She wonders if Ken was out feeding before coming here, she doubts that Ken would be able to help himself from feeding off a fellow high schooler if he's hungry.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He glances at the time; it's about two hours before this dead guy can start casting that spell. He might not know what kind of spell, but he bets that it's nothing good considering how snappy and impatient Kouji is acting. Not that Takuya was any better, his ghost of a cousin wasn't staying in one place, his cousin was moving around pretty quickly around the area. He was having a hard time keeping track of where Takuya is as he sits in the cell.

He had allowed himself to be captured by the hired goons, though he had used a bit of raw magic to grab a few of them before they left him alone within this cell. He didn't want this guy to know just what's in the cell, he didn't want to be studied or added to the spell casting. He had also finished enchanting most of the bones of his pervious dinners, he might not know a lot about dead magic, but he did know that bones of the freshly killed can be used to cause chaos in spell castings, not that it's a practice that's in use anymore for it also causes havoc with their own spells. _'Just another reason to learn how to deal with raw magic.'_ He thinks to himself as he studies the arrangement of the bones, he can see the runes he enchanted with ease as well as feel the magic they were radiating.

He did wonder if he should mention why he did what he did, but decided that that might not be a good idea, for he guesses that Kouji would want him to actually break out of this cell and confront the dead magic user on his own, without any idea if he could hurt the guy, so he just keeps his mouth shut and makes a few corrections to the placements of the bones. He spares a glance at the other bones that didn't fit in with what he's doing. He already summoned his sword as well as his old leather armour. He cast a spell to restore the armour as well as to make it fit his teen age frame.

He sighs as he studies the larger bones, he would have used them, but decided he needed a more controlled burst so he used the smaller bones, including the bones that made up the spinal column. As he sees it, the less powerful but more numerous blasts should dislodge the spell so much so that it should cause it to be to unstable to actually be used in any harm full way. In his way of thinking, small rapid bursts should also have less damning effects then using larger bursts, he's hoping that it would also mean that the after effects would fade quicker as well so that he would be able to use his magic without it going haywire in such a big way.

So he finally stops moving the bones about and just sit, staring off into space, keeping track of the time by glances at the watch he pinned to the wall that belonged to one of the henchmen that he had for dinner. He might not have been exposed to sunlight in here, but he needed to be a full strength to confront what's about to happen within an hour's time. He just hopes that it does interrupt the spell that's been planned to turn Kouichi into this guy's slave, he really don't want to be haunted by the pair of ghosts that are with him for the remainder of his unnaturally long life.

(+-+-+Kouichi+-+-+)

He can feel the presence of his twin, Kouji the Angel of Light and from how powerful the light is, he bets that Takuya's with his little brother for the Light was getting power boosts from begin around the aura of Fire that Takuya radiates. He wonders ideally which mortal they choice for their champion.

He sighs as he watches as the men that Jij'or De Quil, or to use his original name that his parents had named him Uther. The men were to be sacrificed and the energies used upon their deaths will be fuelled to power the spell that would enslave him to Jij'or. He watches as the human mortals took up spots around his prison, which was a black gem the size of a man's fist.

As soon as the thirty men were in place, Jij'or appears. He can easily see through the heavy clothing to the rotten corpse that is Jij'or's avatar on the mortal plane. He really wonders how is it that these mad men are able to keep slipping pass all their security that they have and make it to some old mottled corpse and then take them over as their avatars. He watches Jij'or move about in a pattern to light the candles made out of bee's wax, ash, and blood. The men had already taken to the positions that made them objects of offerings among the ink drawn drawings; the ink had been mixed with owl's blood before Jij'or drew the diagram.

Once the dead magic user finished lighting the candles, the corpse stands before his prison and begins to chant. He looks around, hoping for any signs of this champion or his brother, but as the chanting continues, he stops and begins to despair. As the last phrase of the spell comes out of the avatar's mouth, the thirty men don't have time to scream as their bodies and clothing disappear.

He expects something to happen, but nothing does and it takes Jij'or some time before he realises that the spell either didn't take or wasn't casted properly. He blinks as Takuya's head pops in from the other side of the door and then as Kouji enters into the room, he notices that his little brother is in disbelief about something. The door opens and he stiffens as he realises who they had chosen as their champion.

Jij'or hasn't even noticed that someone has entered the room, which is kind of weird since Jij'or casted spells of detection on the room, which should work even on a vampire… "A rotten corpse? You didn't mention that, Takuya." The vampire says once the vampire is standing to his left, Jij'or stiffens and turns around in surprise, he sighs wondering how it was that the avatar couldn't have noticed the vampire walking towards his prison. He blinks as he notices the reddish brown eyes and glances over at Takuya, he could only guess that this would be Takato, Takuya's vampire cousin.

"How did you get in here?" Jij'or roars as the corpse points a bony finger at the vampire. "I walked through the door." Takato says in a mocking tone. "But I locked the door with a spell!" The avatar rasps. "Yea, about that, I set off a series of enchanted bones from fresh corpses. You know what that does, right? You being versed in the usage of dead bodies." Takato states, he blinks and glances questionably at the other two angels, they shrug, revealing that they too didn't know what fresh bones can be used from. "You're too young to know about that!" The corpse that houses Jij'or's soul shouts.

"I'm a vampire, not just any old vampire, I'm Takato Ghag'Saron." Takato says grinning at the reaction that the simple statement gets out of Jij'or. "Why would angels ask a vampire for help? They're forbidden from checking on vampires!" Jij'or says in shock as the corpse begins to back away from Takato. "I hadn't known that Takuya was an angel. Guess I should congratulate my cousin then on his promotion, late as it is." Takato says thoughtfully. He chuckles at Jij'or's stunned look, the avatar's mouth was moving but nothing's coming out. "Your related to the angel of Fire?! But that would make you…" Jij'or say dumbly.

"About five centuries old? Give or take a few months." Takato shrugs as he unslings his sword from his back. "So, how do you want this done? I could just cut your head off or would you want me to just slice through the body through the gut?" Takato asks, he can't help it, but chuckles out loud as the avatar tries to make a run for it. "Gut it is." Takato says before he seemly disappears and reappears before the rotten corpse, the sword goes through the gut, the body goes up in flames as his prison breaks up.

He flexes and rotates his shoulders and smirks as he orders the shadows to bind the soul of Jij'or. "But that shouldn't have been enough to cancel out the spell work! It should have stilled worked…" Jij'or shouts out and they all freeze as some kind of black tentacle descends through the roof of the building and consumes Jij'or's soul. It then goes out the way it came, leaving them all stunned and uneasy.

"What was that?" Takato asks, looking directly at his cousin. "Kouji?" Takuya asks, his little brother shakes his head and he sighs. "What did you do to interrupt that spell?" He asks. "I just used fresh bones and enchanted them with the rune chaos. I only used the small bone to cause small bursts to force the spell work to become unstable." Takato answers. "But you used like over thirty bones!" Takuya shouted. "I hoped that the after effects wouldn't be as pronoun." Takato says. "What after effects?" Kouji asks. "It's a double edge effect; it means that any spells for a certain amount of time will also have kinks in them." Takato explained, they all just blink and he has to admit, that was something that kind of sounded like a last ditch plan but then he's not arguing about the effects, for he's certainly not anyone's slave.

"Then what happened to the chaotic spell?" Takuya asks. "I think that black thing was it." Kouji states blankly, then Takato pipes in thoughtfully, "What are the chances that Ken's illusion spell became active the same time Jij'or did his spell?" "Does it matter? It seems that it just happened." He says, not sure who Ken was or why he would cast an illusion spell. "So very true." Kouji and Takuya say at the same time, causing Takato and him to share a grin as the pair glare at each other. "It's going to be one of those nights…" Takato mutters as the angels of Light and Fire turn their back to each other, he couldn't help but agree.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

The whole building jerks, then the lights flicker as the music fuzzes over. She glances over to where Ken is and finds a very pale Ken facing her, fear and uncertainly etched in the vampire's eyes. Her eyes flicker to the decorations as the building begins to jerk and moan. She gasps as the decorations begin to glow and before her eyes, they began to alter magically into something that she couldn't identify.

Screams and shouts of surprise erupt from the crowd as the humans begin to notice what's happening before their eyes disbelieving eyes. The altered decorations then come free of their bindings. They swarm above their head, everything electronic fails leaving the only source of light the massive swirling decorations that began to fuse together, the building also begins to glow a sick greyish blue colour.

The walls of the buildings jerk once more and fly off the ground, among the edges of the bottom of the building's walls is where concrete can be found, which reveals that the foundations of the building wasn't able to withstand the shear might of the magic that was happening above them. She swallows as the every walls of the warehouse begin to change as they merge with the black mesh that once was the Halloween decorations.

They fuse together into a black sphere before an explosion of white light that's soon followed by a wave of sound. Where the sphere once was, there is now a towering beasts with thousands of black tentacles lining the broad tail of the beast. The body of the beast is a glowing black and purple liquid mass with the tentacles looking to be the only solid part of the beast. The beast's head doesn't have any eyes, nose, or mouth.

Before her eyes, the tentacles then shot through the air, going through buildings, cars, and into… nothingness? _'I don't get it, where are those tentacles going? And what are they aiming at?'_ She thinks as she stands, people were panicking as they attempt to leave the scene of the party to get away from the gigantic beast that is standing on three legs and has it's tail high in the air with the tentacles stretching out in every direction, they just kept growing though most did seem to vanish at a certain point.

"We have to leave!" Yolei says, trying to pull her away. She shakes Yolei's arm off and replies, "The safest place is here, under it. The tentacles aren't coming in this direction. No, this is where we need to be if we want to make it through this, right Ken?" The vampire in question nods in agreement, causing their two very human friends to stand still and glance at each other. "Then shouldn't we be telling that to them?" Henry asks as he spreads his arms towards the panicking crowd. "They wouldn't listen; they're too busy trying to get away from it to think clearly." She says. "They run like deer before the puma." Ken says with a snort, she nods having to agree as before her eyes a teen trips on their own feet and falls with people not stopping or making room for the fallen teen to get up off the ground.

"Can you blame them? This isn't something you seen everyday." Henry says with a bit of venom in his tone. "Sure, this is the first time seeing something this big gets created, but it's nothing new." She says without thinking about it. "You're kidding, right? I mean, next you'll be saying magic exists." Yolei ask in a dead pan way. She blinks and it took a while before it sinks in about what she had just said. "…" Was all she could come up with and the pair just stared at her in total disbelief. She shifts uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Magic exists, those how practice hide below the surface. Takato's a master magus and I used to be part of a wizard order before a neomancer killed the others of my order off." Ken says calmly. "There are many different paths to follow that lead those with the gift of magic to be able to use it. Those that are the most untrained and undisciplined take the path of Blood Magus, you can guess in which way they get their power." Ken adds with a snort, Yolei and Henry shift uncomfortably under Ken's gaze.

"Then you'll be able to get rid of it?" Yolei asks. "I don't know. I never felt energy like that before." Ken admits. "Then how do you know that it's safe to be here?" Henry asks. "We've been standing here for like over five minutes and we've yet to see those tentacles descend our way." She says and as they glance around, some of panicky humans have also paused and were beginning to figure it out as well.

"I wish Takato was here." She says softly, Ken nods in agreement with his statement. She wonders just where the elder vampire is as she glances off into the distance, they can already see the camera crews and police beginning to show up. She just shakes her head, finding it funny that they're even arriving when they can't do anything about the great beast.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He is currently racing towards the great beast that had been either summoned or created by Jij'or's spell. He wonders what effects those tentacles were having on the living, but he pushes that aside, guessing that he'll learn about it soon enough as he moves through the shadows, the three angels weren't in sight, so he figures that he'll be meeting them at the site. He does flinch as he runs into the wall covered in shadows, he just passes through the other side of the building for he's using a speciality spell allows him to use shadows as teleportation portals, this is allowing him to go straight to the source of the disturbance without detouring around objects.

He glances up at the distant shape, wondering just how he's going fix this for he did help create that thing that's towering above the buildings. He hopes that Rika's safe, he really hopes she is for he might not know what his feelings are towards the Halfling, but he just knows that if she's gone then he's going to regret that he hadn't spent that much time with her or that he hadn't explored the possibilities of a relationship between himself and Rika.

(+-+-+Nobodies+-+-+)

Over a village in India, most of the villagers pause and glance up into the sky. Flocks of birds and beasts attempt to flee the village as the sky shimmers and a gigantic black thing descends downward. The villagers try to flee as babies cry out in distress. Only a small handful of villagers survive were those that had been out in the distant fields. They could only watch as the black tentacle ascends back to where it came from, then they race to check on their loved ones. They wouldn't find anyone alive; their bodies look as if they were just sleeping, for there wasn't a mark on their bodies.

)-(

In another realm, souls of the dead pause and glance upward as they feel a rush of dead magic as well as a hit of some other kind of magic. Three black tentacles appear from the hundreds of meters in the air. The distance between them were eight thousand feet, on came in at a right angle facing west, the second at a left angle facing south, and the final one came straight down descending straight down below itself.

Where ever the tentacle touch, it disappeared, the lower forces were like lambs to the slaughter as they were consumed just by hitting it with their weapons. Waves and waves of souls were consumed as tentacles appeared as the others disappeared. Speciality forces began to teleport into the business realm and while they found they could harm the tentacles, they were but an annoyance to this uncaring enemy. They just couldn't do much and soon turned to helping to evacuate as many citizens as they could.

)-(

The human population numbered seven billion, give or take a few ten thousand, when the Devourer finally departed it had taken a grand total of four billion lives, give or take a few thousand. Vast amounts of cancer patients, comatose, those suffering from some form of incurable disease, and well as those over the age of fifty were among the first humans to be devoured. Then it targeted the more densely populated countries, like India, parts of Asia, and Africa. Those that survived were either magic users, vampire or far enough away from the first wave of tentacles that appeared, they also were healthy adults below the age of fifty, children, and teens.

In the realms of the dead, the total number consumed was beyond that of those living in the mortal realm, or the realm of the living. Since the beginning of the age of enlightenment, every human soul has found their way to the realm of the dead. As well as magic using humans, who have been attempting to learn the ways of magic long before the age of enlightenment, when man first came up with the written language. Over time the first realm began to over flow and some of those magic users began to attempt to create other realms to stem the growing number of souls.

By the time the Devourer was unleashed, there was a grand total of seven hundred and ninety-four realms, each full of souls, but the end of that night, they had enough souls to fill three realms, most of those that survived were the specialty forces recruited to keep the peace among the realms of the dead and other souls that had once been magic users in the realm of the living. Except for those who practice had practice Blood magic and Necromancy while they had been alive. Those that were the elites just tried to comfort those below and around them, even though they themselves had to wonder just what happened and whether what happen will happen ever again.

(+-+-+Kouichi+-+-+)

They waited around where Ken, Rika, and two humans were standing around. They had lost track of where Takato was and had decided to just come to the place where the humans had thrown their Halloween party. He shivered slightly as he feels the energy that hangs in the air. He can taste the death magic rolling off the beast towering above him.

Kouji squeezes his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. He smiles slightly at his little brother before he turns and watches as humans attempt to destroy the Devourer with their weapons. The tanks, bullets, or anything explosive had any effects on the beast, though it did add the items into itself without any problems.

The magic just continues to grow and the black tentacles were now all disappearing, most likely being teleported around the world to get more beings to feed off of. He did have to wonder why it hadn't descended to consume either Ken, who's a vampire, or him, Fire, or his brother, Light.

"Takato!" Takuya shouts, causing him to glance at the angel of Fire. He blinks as turns to where Takuya's looking. He blinks at how heroic Takato seems as the elder vampire comes walking towards Ken and that group. Takato glances towards them before turning to look at Rika; he notes the flash of relief that appears in Takato's eyes on seeing Rika, which means that Takato had been worried about Rika, who it seems was a half vampire.

"Takato!" Rika shouts, before racing towards the elder vampire. Rika embraces Takato as the others walk towards the pair. Knowing looks and smiles appeared on the other three faces, Ken also looks relieved to have his teacher here as well.

Once Rika and Takato were done hugging each other, mostly Yolei, though Henry did ask a few questions also about magic and how come Takato never told them about it. Takato was very startled about this line of questioning, but after noticing the guilty looks on Ken and Rika's faces, the red eyed vampire that is also Takuya's cousin answered some of their questions and was able to get them to wait until they've dealt with the gigantic beast that was currently devouring souls.

The pair relented, though Yolei still seemed to be a bit pissed about having to wait. Takato asked Ken about the illusion spell that they had casted on the building as well as on the main decorations. Ken told Takato in great detail about what kind of ink Rika and him had used, which imagery diagrams as well as how they were connected to the warehouse itself that he had done as the spell matrix. Takato nods every now and then, as he learnt more about just how meticulous vampires were when they cast their spells.

'_I wonder how long Takato had to train to become a master magus. Must have been longer then a few decades and that means that Ken's still learning as well. Ghag'Saron is the clan that Takato belongs to, I wonder what that means.'_ He thinks as he floats between Takuya and Kouji, studying Takato with renewed interest.

"How long do you think Takato studied for?" He asks. "Fifty years, but it's usually a hundred years for most. Takato admitted that he's the strongest magus since the time of these other two clans walked the earth." Takuya says. He blinks, he's can't help but be impressed by that. He glances and notices that Kouji is just as impressed as he is.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He had to admit that Ken did a great job on the illusion spell. He also understood how the bits of raw magic attracted the chaotic elements that he had added to Jij'or's spell casting. _'Ken might not need to be studying the usual hundred years, though I doubt he'll be up to beating my record time. I took that break before taking my mastery; I met Kari and Tai before Ryo… I guess I can understand why Ryo is kind of sulky about why I didn't trust him with what happened with Kari. I'll make it up to him later.'_ He thinks as Ken finishes his detailed description on what touches he had done to his spell.

He also heard Kouichi ask about how long he studied for his mastery. He hasn't told Ken or Rika about how long it took for him to earn his mastery. He wasn't one to brag and during those years he was busy every hour of the day, it also helped that it came easy to him either. Sighs as he looks upward at the Soul Devourer, he goes through his memories, hoping that something he learnt in during his time as a student would help him.

He blinks as he hears his name being called. "Takato!" Rika says near his right ear. He blinks and gets a ringing in his eyes. "Rika." He says dryly. He smiles slightly as Rika's checks redden slightly. "I said your name five times. So, do you have an idea on how to deal with it?" Rika asks. He sighs and replies, "I was trying to come up with an idea. You see, I kind of messed up this guy's spell around the time your illusions became active. The spell was attracted by the bits of raw magic Ken used to mark the non important decorations. I've never encountered magic like that before so I just used fresh enchanted bones to disrupt workings, which damaged the spell which allowed chaos magic to enter into the picture. It really didn't help that both spells were activated within minutes of each other. The only thing I can suggest is to let it run its course and from the feel of the magic in the air, it'll only be a few minutes before it vanishes with out us doing anything."

Everyone, even the angels, were looking at him in disbelief and after three minutes have passed, the ground shook and rumble drops around them. The magic that had hung in the air vanishes as the beast disassembles into junk. "I think we should retire to mine apartment." He says and the others just sighs, out of the corner of his eye he can see his cousin and the twins whispering among themselves. The other nod in agreement and he just casts a teleportation spell, he didn't want to deal with the police or media.


	11. Define Normal

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He leans back on the wall behind him, he sighs mentally at those gathered in his apartment. The more unusual guests were Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi, then there's Yolei and Henry, the only two humans to be in the room. On their way to his apartment they ended up with Ryo, Kari, and Davis and he can't forget Ken, his student and fellow clan mate, and Rika, the half vampire whose mother is member of Ryo's clan which kind of makes Rika a member of the Mind Charmers clan.

He notices the looks that Yolei's sending Ken, her emotions were mixed but he can tell that despite the fact that they had been keeping secrets from the pair. Kouichi looks slightly tired and Kouji keeps glancing at the Angel of Darkness with concerned looks. Kari's using a cell phone to reassure TK that she's fine as Henry does the same to his parents. Rika is leaning against a wall, back where the three Angels were floating around. While Ryo currently looking thoughtful as he surveys the two humans seated before him while Takuya seems to be humming a song, most likely wanting this meeting to get underway.

Finally Henry and Kari are done with their phone calls and Yolei asks, "What happened tonight? How did that… that… thing come about?" Within three seconds, everyone turns and looks at him. He sighs, noticing that the three Angels were also curious on how he'd answer that question without revealing their existence. "What did Ken and Rika tell you." He asks, wondering just how stressed the pair had been in order to forget that the two weren't members of the community that contains Vampires and magic-users.

So Henry told them what happened, how Ken couldn't id the energy that was radiating from the gigantic tentacle beast. He nods slightly; he notices that Ryo and Kari were listening closely to what the young teenager was saying. Once his human friend finishes, he looks thoughtful for a few minutes. "I noticed it as well, I seemed like a pure form of the kind of magic Necromancers use as well as much more condensed too." He then looks sheepish as he looks at Ken and then adds, "I had been tracking an older Necromancer, I had interrupted a major spell that he had been about to unleash and that spell energy had to go somewhere once I disrupted the frame work of that spell."

Ryo looks surprise that he'd hunt down a powerful Necromancer without informing him, his old hunting buddy. Ken looks thoughtful as does his distant cousin, Kari. Henry and Yolei looks startled at how easy that answer was accepted. Kouji nods approvingly at his explanation as Takuya just grins. Rika asks, "So, did you get him?" He shakes his head as he informs them, "The beast got him before I did." "So you were going to turn him into the police? Or some other government agency?" Yolei asks. They all looked at her and then laughed long and hard.

"No, I wouldn't risk capturing a Necromancer, or a Blood Mage for that matter. They sealed their fate once they took the first few steps on their chosen path of magic." He finally replies once he gains control over his breathing. "That doesn't seem fair!" Yolei shouts. "It's not fair for people to die just so they can use their magic." Ken says coolly. Yolei looks around; they each nod in agreement with Ken, with the notable exceptions of the three Angels and Henry. "But couldn't you imprison them?" Henry asks. Ryo, Kari, Rika, and himself snort and Ken answers Henry's question. "Why should we? They're rogues for they don't care who dies just as long as they are able to collect the energy from their victims through torture or death. Why give them a chance to escape when it's so much easier just to do away with them. Also, as long as they bodies are found in the beat up neighbourhood, nobody really cares." Ken informs the pair.

The pair seems startled and uneasy about that simple fact. He sighs and wonders if he shouldn't just modify their memories so that they don't remember what Rika and Ken had told them. Then he sighs once he notices a slightly protective look Ken sends in Yolei's direction and knew that if he did that, Ken will do more then just protest that action and if the pair ever do overcome the block, they wouldn't be pleased with him either.

He sighs and says, "We are a secret community, we exist below the surface of human society in order to find peace. There were times when Magic-users and vampires would walk about, would do services for the non magical types." He pauses as he lets the pair wrap their mind around what he's implying. "Ryo and me have seen villages and towns bow to the whims of Blood Mages and Necromancers. How groups of humans go about trying to enforce their definitions of law and order. We had no peace then, being in the spot light. Things are better off as they are now, with the 'norm' think of the true history is just folklore and fairy tales. In a weeks time, the people will come up with scientific reasons for what happened this night and that as it should be." He says, Henry looks defeated about something and Yolei looks thoughtful. Ken looks relieved as does Ryo and Kari.

After a few minutes, his student and 'son' states, "You two should head home, it's late and we do have school in the morning." The pair blink and glance at the clock on the wall. Soon they're on their way out of the apartment, leaving them to discuss more important matters.

"Do you have any idea how many died this night, old friend?" Ryo asks, he smirks at the word 'old'. "Not really, but I'm betting a few billion though. I also don't know why it didn't attempt to harm vampires either." He states, guessing that nobody at Ryo's night club had been taken since Ryo hadn't pull him aside to tell him about any loses in that department.

He notices that the three Angels seem to sober up at his estimation of the number dead. Rika sighs as Kari looks unsettled at the number. Ken's mind wasn't on what's happening right now, he figures that his student's mind is on Yolei. "What about magic users?" Rika asks. "I believe your adopted father will be phoning sometime tomorrow to see if you're alright." He says, guessing that Travis would contact Rika, to see if she's alright as well as to find out if there had been any vampires that had been attacked by the beast.

They soon talk about plans and he listened with half an ear, he nodded at intervals, busy calculating how so many deaths will affect the feeding patterns of them, the vampires. _'That means that I have better find a way to power the day light spells or Ken and I won't be able to continue to go to high school… Maybe it would be for the best if we do stop going to school. I need to focus on training Ken as well as Kari.'_ He thinks to himself, wondering whether or not he should follow through with that course of action.

Within two hours of Henry and Yolei leaving, they finish with their meeting and soon it's just Ken and him alone in the apartment. He glances over to where the Angels were waiting and then back at Ken. "I think we should pull out of school, I don't think its safe feeding just to keep up the energy needed for the daylight spells." He tells his 'son' and student. Ken looks startled and looks like he wants to protest, but pauses as the ex-wizard thinks about what he's saying. Ken sighs and nods in agreement. "I think it wouldn't look to odd, not with what happened tonight." Ken says tiredly.

He smiles slightly and says, "Go and get some rest. I'll be up coming up going through some books that I want you to read." Ken nods and disappears into his room. He does a simple spell to open up a portal that leads to the great dimensional portal that houses his clan's library. It had taken over two centuries for his clan to come up with this pocket dimension and only a hundred years to decide it was the most secure location for all of their precise spell books and lab logs to personal history and their collection of priceless human scrolls and books.

He hadn't even revealed to Ken that it even exists. He looks back at his cousin and his friends and then motions for them to remain. He enters into the portal and heads directly to where he knows the books he wants Ken to begin to read. He also paused and heads to find something for himself to go over. Once he finishes, he walks through the portal and remembers to dismiss the portal with a flick of his wrist.

He sets the books down and sits on the couch, studying the three Angels that were still hanging around. His arms rest on the back of the couch, waiting for someone to break the silence, guessing that Ken is fast asleep from all of the excitement. Finally Kouji says, "You'll stick to that story, about the energy's origins?" He nods as he shrugs. "I won't do anything that would endanger family." He tells them. _'I have so little of it left.'_ He thinks to himself.

His ghostly cousin grins and looks quite proud of his answer. "See? He's going to keep our secrets, so we can leave here knowing that my cousin will keep quiet about us." Takuya says and Kouji just sighs while Kouichi yawns. Kouji looks over at his twin brother and his expression softens. "Ok, I guess we can go. But if you breath a word…" Kouji threatens, he chuckles, he couldn't help it really, the look on Kouji's face was just too much for him to handle. "I get it, I get it." He says as he holds up his hands as Kouji sends him a look of icy cold fury. Takuya nudges the Angel of Light in the ribs, causing Kouji to glare at his cousin.

He watches as the twins fade, leaving him with his cousin. "So… I guess this is good bye." His cousin says. "Guess so." He admits softly. He gets up off the couch and they hug for a second. "Maybe we'll see each other in another five hundred years." He suggests, this causes his cousin to smile slightly and nod. They don't say anything more and soon he's alone in the living room. He glances at the computer before shaking his head. He glances at the books and sits back down, taking the one he wanted to reread. He just felt like he had too much energy to fall a sleep, so he begins to read the book once he's comfortable on the couch. _'I guess things aren't going to be returning to normal anytime soon.'_ He muses to himself before he gets really into his book.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She sighs as she glances at the clock, the school has yet to open and what worries her most is that Takato and Ken have yet to show up. She also noticed that there weren't that many students around either. Neither Yolei or Henry have yet to say anything, which makes her kind of uneasy since Yolei does have a tendency to blurt out things without intending to.

She bites her lower lip, trying to decide if she should phone Takato's place or not. She takes out her phone and speed dials Takato's apartment. "Hey." Takato says. "Where are you two? I'm at the school and your not here!" She hisses into the phone. "I know, but until I can come up with a way to maintain the daylight spells, I think Ken and I shouldn't use them. I believe that people wouldn't react well if people go missing and they can't find the bodies, not yet anyway. So we're staying home for now." She blinks, surprised at Takato's reasoning as to why they're going to be missing school.

"Oh." Was all she can say. "What do I tell Yolei and Henry? I don't think they know about… you know." She says dryly. "Don't know, I do plan on stepping up on Ken's training, so you could use that as a reason." Takato suggests. She nods and they say bye, she hangs up and finds that the two humans were glancing at her. "Takato's stepping up Ken's training." She tells them and they seem to relax at this.

"So, how is it that you know about magic?" Yolei asks once they glance around to see if anyone notices them and determine that they aren't paying them any mind. "My adopted father is a wizard." She says truthfully. "What about your parents?" Henry asks, she frowns as she thinks about that. "I don't know about my real father, but my mother if part of Ryo's clan. She kind of had to give me up and Travis took me in once I was born. I hadn't known what became of her until I chatted with Takato. I've yet to confront my real mother, though." She tells them.

"Why not?! She's your mother, isn't she?" Yolei kind of yells, drawing attention to them, once Yolei realise this, the glass wearing teen blushes at the attention and soon the students return to doing what they were doing before Yolei's out burst. She shrugs as she says, "You're not ready to hear more about it just yet. There are things that you won't fully understand, so you really can't judge me on how I'm handling my own affairs." Henry looks startled and Yolei blink owlishly at her.

"Just how much is there to know?" Yolei asks, unsure if she'd like the answer. "Not that much, but something that you wouldn't expect, so stop with the questions and don't make close your minds just yet." She says and then adds thoughtfully, "I think you might want to talk with someone before you jump to conclusions. He's human, but he's done something that everyone thought impossible. He combined Technology and Magic, you remember that website that you showed use, Henry? The one with those monsters that you can customize? He's someone you might need to met before you get told anymore about what's going on in this shadow community that you've stumbled upon." Henry looks surprised to hear that.

After that, they stood around, waiting for something to happen. The bell rings and they have yet to open up the doors to the school. Soon the students began to murmur to themselves as they wonder what's going on and whether or not they were going to have classes today. Within fifteen minutes, some teachers come out of the building. The mass of students quiet down and soon the gym teacher begins to explain why there wasn't going to be any classes for today and for tomorrow.

Once that's done, they slowly begin to disperse; she heads off to check up on Takato, leaving Yolei and Henry to do whatever. She blinks as her cell goes off, she answers it. "Hello?" She asks and her adopted father's voice says, "Rika? I'm glad your safe. Listen …." She drops the phone, stunned to what her guardian had just finish telling her. _'Holy shit! Takato would want to hear this!'_ She thinks, slowly looking down to where Travis's voice is coming from. She picks up her cell phone and chats with her father as she power walks to the closest bus stop. She wonders if Takato or Ryo knows what her adopted parent had just told her…


	12. Guarded Secrets

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He yawns as he opens the door, Rika brushes pass him before he can greet the hybrid. He closes the door and watches as the red head pace in his living room; Ken's busy attempting to do water elemental spells in the bathroom by using the tube as a quick source of water to save on spell energy. He had been snoozing when he heard the knock on the door.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He finally asks after watching Rika pace for a good five minutes. The hybrid pauses and studies him for a minute before asking, "Would you know if anything unusual happened to the environment? Like it decaying or reenergizing?" He blinks as he muddles over the two questions. Finally he replies, "Druids and a few mages with strong natural connections would know what's happening to the environment without doing any major spell casting. I know a few spells that check the amount of natural magical energy that the world produces. Why do you want to know?"

The fiery red head flops down onto the closest chair as he sits down on the couch. Rika then tells him, "Well it seems that there are cities that have been destroyed by forests growing rapidly under the pavement. A few magic users had to vacate these cities as the city, town, or villages that they had called home. The thing is, all this growth is happening rapidly and seems to be spreading throughout the depopulated regions of the world."

His eyes widen as he considers this bit of information. "I'm guessing that Travis has been contacted by the surviving mages? If the beast spared magic users then it spared vampires as well. I do believe I'll be hearing from Ryo soon enough." He says out loud, already wondering what other changes might pop up now that something drastic changed this world in a large way.

Rika looks around and then something happens in the bathroom that's soon followed by Ken cursing. He snorts in amusement with his eyes sparkling with mirth while Rika looks startled and sends him a questioning look. "I assigned Ken some water elemental spells." He replies to the unspoken question. The half vampire shakes her head as he gets comfortable once more, he's startled awake by knocking at the door, he focuses in on the heart beats and decides that it's only Henry and Yolei.

Rika gets up and opens the door, the pair of humans enters into the apartment; he has the curtains drawn so there isn't any sunlight entering into the apartment he shares with Ken. He can smell the slight scent of fear and relief coming from Henry and Yolei. He turns his head and once more curses the fact he couldn't fall asleep last night. He once more snorts in amusement as Ken's curses erupt from the bathroom once more. He chuckles slightly; he can only guess what the pair of humans are thinking as they listen to Ken's fowl language coming from the bathroom.

He gets up and heads to where his apprentice is, he decides that Ken's done for the moment, he knows that Ken wouldn't mind spending time with Yolei, even though it's apparent that Yolei's kind of scared of what Ken is. Henry is unsettled but seems to be taking comfort from their past relationship before the pair learnt about vampires and magic users. He muses on just how long it will take before something occurs in their relationship that either brings them closer or stumps any chance of a relationship other then being friends.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

Takato returns with a soaking wet Ken trailing behind. Ken pauses and smiles slightly at Yolei, she watches as the young woman returns that smile. Ken then heads into his room to change out of his wet cloths. She wonders just what kind of relationship the pair could have as Takato sits back down on the couch.

She studies Takato's face; she decides that he really didn't get any sleep last night. She sighs, it's only Nov 1 and last night feels like years ago, she wonders how that day will be remembered next year, now that a kind of genocide occurred on Halloween. She blinks as someone repeats her name; she looks away from Takato to Henry. "Err… huh?" She answers, wondering what she missed while she was out of it.

Takato chuckles, which causes her to blush slightly as Henry and Yolei look on, clearly amused with her reaction. "She's got it bad, Takato, real bad. Maybe you two should just date and get it out of her system." Yolei suggests to the elder vampire. She notices how Takato's eyes widen slightly at the suggestion, other then that slight showing of his surprise, she would have thought Takato hadn't seemed surprised or startled about that line of inquiry.

Yolei continues, unaware that both Takato and her would like the subject to be changed. "I mean look at her! If she changed her cloths to look more feminine, she'd be a real knock out." "Kind of like her mother." Takato says softly, not noticing that Yolei had paused to take a deep breath. She leans forward, clearly interested in what he meant by that.

By then Takato realised that they had heard them and begins to look uncomfortable. "She's beautiful?" She asks, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. Takato sighs and before he could say anything, Ken exits his bedroom; this single event derails their line of questioning as Henry asks Ken about how he managed to get soaked.

She doesn't pursue the matter, she decides to wait until Henry and Yolei were gone. _'Did he have an affair with her?'_ This question and a few others repeat themselves in her mind as she doesn't join in the conversation going on about her.

)-(

Henry and Yolei head off around noon and Ken then heads back into the bathroom to continue practicing his water spells. Thus she's alone with Takato in the living room. She breaks the silences that rule between them for the last ten minutes by asking, "Do I look like her, my mother?"

Takato smiles slightly as he answers, "Not really, you most likely take after your father. I don't know her personally though, I'd wager Ryo knows her better then I do. I ran into Jeri a while back and she told me about what happened concerning you and your mother. Jeri's the one that showed me her picture and you probably seen her photos of her about three years before you were born. She was a model; I'm not sure who your father is though. I think you might want to talk with Ryo about meeting her, tonight. It might do you a world of good to spend some quality time with her, if only to know what kind of person she had been and is now." Takato pauses and then adds by saying, "I didn't mean to upset you, especially since I didn't know that I said that out loud is all."

She smiles slightly, deeply moved about what he had told her about her mother. Though it really did anger and relieve her to know that Takato's never really met her mother in person. She is soon lost in her thoughts as she tries to picture what kind of meeting she'll have when she finally comes face to face with the vampire that is her mother.

(+-+-+Ken+-+-+)

Christmas is about a week away and it's been about two months since Takato pulled the two of them out of high school, there were other parents that had as well, but they'll be returning by the next semester. He couldn't careless about school, not when he's studying and practicing spells under Takato's supervision.

He pauses and turns to where Kari is, while the female vampire is older then him, he's her senior when it comes to magic. He's happy to help the older vampire to break things down so that his elder could make sense of it. Kari's not doing any real spells, just minor raw magic manipulation under Takato's watchful eyes. Mostly Kari's learning theories and basic magic guides to give her a solid ground work; he can't clearly remembered when he Davis mentioned the average amount of time it takes a Ghag'Saron, only that they have a hundred years to attain their mastery.

He can't help but be in awe about that, he has new respect for his clan mate; he still has trouble imagining what it was like being a student for a whole century. He can clearly imagine how powerful he'll be once he passes his mastery exam, it frightens and excites him. It also helps smooth his frustrations when he didn't get things right away.

He straightens his back, cracks sound out as he rolls his neck around as well. Kari's eyes flicker in his direction before returning to the page of the book. He sighs and studies the list of ingredients for the minor phasing potion, it only works for about ten seconds but in a fight, ten seconds is all you need to turn the tables on your opponent.

He's only making a small pot of the stuff, just enough to fill about eight to ten tiny potion bottles that Takato had told him to fill. Each bottle stands to be about 6 cm tall and 3.5 cm wide. The top rims about the stem of the bottles were tainted green with the rest of the bottle are see through. If he does this correctly, the potion's colour with be baby blue for about an hour and then it'll darken into a navy blue colour.

This would be his sixth try at the potion, he had read and reread a number of books on potions and even a section of a student lab log looking for hints and tips about what he's doing wrong. It was this one sentence in the log that's talking about the colour of the flame did it click about what he's possible doing wrong, he's been using a non magic flame to heat the plum ale that's mixed with volcanic ash when he should be using a flame made out of raw magic.

'_But I won't be making that mistake this time.'_ He thinks to himself as he smiles in pride as the grey flame flickers as it hovers in the air just under the pot of boiling plum ale and ash. He then begins to add the chopped roots into the boiling liquid, pleased to see that the roots are not catching on fire as they had in the past. Takes the stick with runes on it and begins to stir the mixture, he relaxes as all the signs seem to mean he's on the right track. _'Now to stay on track.'_ He thinks to himself as he continues to stir the beginnings of the minor phasing potion.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He watches the dancers from Ryo's office, he sighs as he thinks about all of the changes that have happened since the Night of the Soul Devourer. He had the right of it when he predicted that every death will be documented since that beast appeared and killed well over a billion humans, though things were getting lax again, with people taking their own lives when their lively hoods come crashing down.

"The pressure on Kari naming her clan's subsided, if only slightly." Ryo informs him, as he notices that his friend for a good four hundred and fifty years looks exhausted. He nods and sits down on a chair before Ryo's desk. "I know she's four hundred years old, but I'm not pushing her in her studies. She might be my blood relation twice over, but she doesn't have my flare or my intelligence in the area. I'd be happy if she gets her mastery in a hundred years, she has a few habits that need to be broken since she is older then most are when they undergo their training." He informs Ryo, the owner of the club just nods in agreement.

"When was the last time a clan meeting lasted for a whole month?" He finally asks, wondering just what kind of decisions had been agreed upon. He hadn't been invited, mostly because he had two vampires to oversee. He also didn't send a representative either, he had thought about it and couldn't think of anyone on short notice to ask so once more clan Ghag'Saron wasn't represented in a clan council, not that anything unusual about that since they usually do have a hard time tracking him down to send him the invite.

"Mostly talk about caution and body disposal. Then came the reports about the massive death toll of certain countries and relocation plans if the beast returns. A report of a study by the non Ghag'Saron mages on the surge of plant growth in said countries was discussed and a few asked me to ask your thoughts on the matter before we turned our attention to relations with the human magic users. That kind of ended as it usually ends." Ryo tells him as he takes time to savour the wine Ryo pored into a glass for him to drink, Ryo sips his glass as well.

He sighs mentally; a lot of vampires still don't like having anyone know of their existence, especially the magic using humans. In ancient times the feelings were mutual; the human magic users' had often snubbed vampires and thought of vampires as parasites, it wasn't until the normal humans began to hunt for the 'devil spawn' and 'demons' did the magic users begin to notice the underground civilization that vampires had built out of view of the human's sights.

Some wizard orders and convents attacked and captured underground clan towns, what stopped that practice was when the vampires caused a good eight towns that they had once built to collapse onto the conquerors. The defending clan would usually wait for a few decades before they would trigger the ceiling to fall.

Not that the Ghag'Saron towns and training quarters were ever attacked, the magic using humans knew better then to do anything against his clan. He can still remember the few fools that had thought they were more powerful then him, he remembers how sweet their blood was, sweeten by their usage of magic and then fear when they realised that nothing was working against him. The magic users of this day and age probably scoff at any mention of said attacks, the modern day magic users have a health respect for vampires, so unlike their ancestor's in that regard.

'_Of course many vampires remember and lived through it, they most likely haven't forgiven the attacks against their clans or on vampires in general. Good thing that vampires have a health fear of magic then.'_ He thinks to himself as he reflected on that short but brutal time period.

"So, how's Ken coming along?" Ryo asks, changing the subject. "I have him working on making minor phasing potion. He was smart enough to ask to see a student log for hints and tips, I think he might get it either this time or on his seventh try." He says, he knows that the minor phasing potion to be difficult, but he's really testing Ken's ability to figure out how to use some of his raw magic control in correlation with potion making. He can still remember the way Ken's eyes light up at mention of creating a minor phasing potion. He knows a few people that would be willing to by said potions, though he doubts that Ken's skilled enough for the potions to last that long.

"Got any buyers yet?" Ryo asks, interested. He grins and says, "I would prefer waiting a week before selling them. I need to gage his control and if they just might fade before the week is out though. It is a potion that's most likely too advance for him, but then I could always make a batch later to sell." Ryo looks slightly disappointed, he shrugs, he does need to gage Ken every once in awhile. He had already noticed how quickly Ken took to elemental spells, but then they weren't that different then what Ken was learning with his previous order.

"How did Rika's reunion work out?" He asks, changing the subject away from magic. "They went shopping." Ryo says with a wicked smile on his face. He chuckles; he just knows that Rika hated that! Rika's more of a tom boy, even though she's crushing on him, she hasn't tried to alter her cloths or behaviour too much, which kind of pleased him since he liked her just the way she is.

"So, you're going to drag Ken and Rika to the Christmas bash?" Ryo asks. He shrugs, not sure if he should or not. He does know what kind of parties Zhqai'Zhqu have a tendency to throw. "I don't think Ken would enjoy waking up to someone that he barely knows, especially of the same gender." He says dryly. "You didn't seem to mind it when we ended up in bed together." Ryo says lightly, his face burns bright red as he slight flashes and images of that night enter into his thoughts. "I can't believe you tricked me into thinking it had just been you and me! You just couldn't let the pair of girls remain, could you? Then to wait for a whole week to tell me what really happened! I can't believe you thought it was funny! I was beginning to worry that I might be interested in MEN!" He shouts that last word, sending Ryo an icy glare.

"Geeze, hold a grudge why don't ya." Ryo says gruffly, shifting his weight slightly. His friend's clearly uncomfortable under his gaze. "I did get you back two months later." He reminds Ryo, this time Ryo blushes.

What he did to get back at Ryo was kind of simple, he had casted a minor transformation spell on a herd of sheep, turning them into a bunch of naked women about an hour before Ryo met him at that spot. Ryo had appeared and one look at all the naked women caused Ryo to faint. It didn't end there though; Ryo woke and then pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then Ryo began to attempt to wake one of the 'women' only to be kicked. The spell faded and the women returned to their original forms and the sheep that had kicked Ryo then rammed him in the stomach.

Ryo found him rolling on his back, laughing his head off. For the next two weeks he was chased around most of the country side, Ryo had used an attraction potion that Ryo stole from his belongings and tricked him into drinking with some warm wine. He had women chasing him for a grand total of three days, then their men folk took over.

That had begun a bit of a prank war that lasted the remainder of that year, it had been fall when that party occurred and they called a truce before they celebrated New Years. They haven't pulled any harmful pranks on each other since that time.

"I think Rika would get a kick out of hearing about that little war we had going on." Ryo says, then adding, "But then, I doubt she'd believe a single word of it. I know that some of the others can't believe it happened and they were there to witness it." He just nods in agreement.

He finds he's done his wine and gets up to pore himself more wine. "Some gang bangers remember seeing the Tir'Nith Mark on a wall by that building you said you were trapped in." Ryo says out of the blue. He stiffens at the mention of that particular mark. "Yea well, I noticed it before I was captured. I got rid of it though. It slipped my mind, you know, it happens when some gigantic beast appears and devourers people's souls." He says, slightly bitter as he realised that it had slipped his mind.

Ryo sighs as the Zhqai'Zhqu relaxes and Ryo's eyes gaze over, clearly reliving those days when they made frequent use of that polymorph potion and those amulets that hid their life marks. He still remembers that spell that made the Tir'Nith Mark semi-permanent for it would remain for a good three years before it would fade.

"Are people still investigating the massacres?" He asks Ryo, snapping his friend out of his thoughts. "Oddly enough, two years after we fought and you stormed out of view, the remaining Colve'Iwra that had been pursuing that case finally declared it unsolvable, even the few recent cases where it would be used by some dictators and such." Ryo tells him and he feels numb, in a way, Ryo and him just got away with mass charges of human slaughter. He just stares out into space, a part of him can't believe that after all these centuries they still haven't been found out.

"Ah." Was all he can say, he downed the wine in one go and pores himself another glass. He sits down in the chair, he's mind blank… for now. He closes his eyes, he can remember that knife descending to that kid's throat… He shivers, surprise that he can still become enraged by that memory, even after everything else he's seen and done. He shakes his head, refusing to allow himself to discuss the past, especially that event and what followed.

'_I guess I always thought we'd get caught and be killed for what we did. We broke so many rules when we massacred all of those villages, towns, and minor cities. I never thought that anyone would stop trying to solve that time period. I know that humans just chalk it up to some kind of disease or band of humans, but for the remaining investigators to decide that it's unsolvable… I never thought it would end so … anti-climatic.'_ He thinks as he nurses his glass of wine, relief flows through him, glad that those innocents that were killed could finally rest in peace in his memory. He's just glad that period of time has been finally put to rest.

After a few minutes he checks the time and finishes off his glass of wine. He pauses and glances at Ryo, only to find that Ryo's fast asleep. He smiles slightly and picks up the glasses and the wine bottle. He puts the wine away and takes the pair of glasses with him as he leaves the office. He hands them to a server before heading out of the club. He wonders if Ken succeeded or not with his assignment as he walks away in the chilly air, he notices that it's snowing as he heads back to the apartment.

He tries to think about anything but the time Ryo and him pretended to twin demons that had come to collect the souls sworn to the 'devil.' But he couldn't… He can still remember the scent of freshly spilled blood, the sight of humans on fire, and the sound of them pleading for their lives…

To Readers:

Well I hope this makes up for the last chapter. I would like to thank those few of you that take time out to review this story.

Anyway, I would like to get your opinions on what Kari should name her clan. So far I got:

Haro'Urk'Lesso-Singers of Light

Ghag'Zhqan-Sun God's Charms

Lesso'Zvor-Singers Blood

If you got any other choices in mind, let me know.


	13. Visions of the Past

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finishes clearing up after his vomit; he didn't know that vampires can do that. "So you think we should just go ahead and kill the whole town?" Ryo asks and he just nods as he watches the trash burn from a minor fire spell. "We can't do that! First off, there're just too many people living in that town. Second, do you realise just how much trouble we'd get in if we do it? And lastly, they have numbers!" Ryo hisses at him and he snorts softly.

"There are plenty of ways to make it so that numbers don't count and as to the one about the council finding out… who says that vampires did the deed?" He muses to his best friend. The play boy of a vampire just raises his eye brow and he just glances over at a painting that has a battle scene of angels attacking their fallen brethren. "There are always more ways to skin a cat." He says softly.

)-(

The finishing touches to the shielding amulets were complete. _'They were tough, but those daylight spells are killer to cast though.'_ He thinks to himself. He pauses and considers that opinion, then snorts. _'Like I'd be able to cast those spells, I'd probably end up dead the first glimpse of the sun.'_ He thinks. _'Besides, nobody alive is able to cast them. It'll be suicide if you cast them incorrectly.'_ He thinks to himself.

He shakes his head, dismissing those hopeful but impossible thoughts. He turns and glances at the potion he has made. It hadn't taken him long to brew that potion or the two for the humans. He then glances over to the pair of statues that Ryo had commissioned. He stands and walks towards them.

Twin symbols grace the lizard-horse like statues, one that he designed. He had added them himself. He places his right hand on the one Ryo chose to ride on. The one on the left was his, he presses his lips together and concentrates to power the animating spells he had placed on them while waiting for the amulets to absorb the extract of shadows.

The pair of statues begins to feel less like stone and more like flesh beings, which makes him proud since it seems that his choice in spells were paying off. The pair of golems snort warm air, he nods thoughtfully and lets go of Ryo's mount. The golem mount stands and paws the ground before making a throaty sound. His mount remains quiet and he continues to watch as Ryo's golem mount move about, he studies it with a critical eye.

He nods as the golem moves to where the amulets were and touches the one he had created for Ryo, glad that the golem's tracking spell is active and would seek out the amulet that its been toned into. He lets go of his own golem mount and watches its reaction, he blinks at how much spirit it shows before it, too, seeks out his amulet. The pair then runs out of energy and they once more become stone statues without a flicker of life.

Though it has taken a good month for Ryo and him to assemble what they need for what they're about to do. His thoughts turn to the children that those two Blood Mages had tormented before extracting what remains of their life energies. He knows that there isn't very many children living in the village, those that remain were those children of the most influential families, but even he knows it's only a matter of time before the two women to get those into their clutches and torture pits.

He hears Ryo's padded foot steps and glances to find Ryo with only a pair of pants on. He raises an eye brow at the other vampire and Ryo just shrugs off his inquiring look as the other vampire walks to where the statues now rest. Ryo then looks at the amulets on the table and then over at the pot holding the transformation potion.

"How did they perform?" Ryo asks, once more looking at the pair of demonic looking horse statues that were to be their mounts. "Very well, I'm glad with the results I got by using that animating spell. The tracker spell works very well, they were attracted to the right amulets after I stopped touching them." He answers; Ryo and him were very tense since Ryo still believes that they'll get caught while those memories of the tormented children spurred him on.

"We won't get caught! I'm the genius vampire magus that only needed fifty years to attend his mastery, Ryo! Have some faith in your best pal!" He says, he can tell that Ryo smirked slightly at his bragging about how it only took him half of the time it usually takes Ghag'Saron magus to gain their mastery. He isn't one to brag, he's learnt to leave that to Ryo since his friend is more flamboyant then himself.

Thoughts about his mistake creep to the edge of his thoughts; he shakes his head in hopes of forcing those memories away. He doesn't need to be reminded of his failure to turn Xander; he had help turn his cousin Kari though. He tries to comfort himself with that memory, even though Tai thinks he used the younger vampire's blood to turn the man's sibling and his distant cousin.

He pushes thoughts of his family out of his mind; they were just too painful for him to review. He glances over to Ryo; he's glad to have someone here to bond with. He still can't believe that he hadn't known Ryo all of his life, it just seems as if they've always been friends and even though Ryo isn't part of the same clan as he is, he's come to prefer the Zhqai'Zhqu company to those of his clan mates.

It also seems that Ryo preferred his company to those of his own clan, so they remain close despite the fact that they weren't of the same vampire 'family'. "I heard from Hiro that Rain turned a blond human by the name of Matt. It seems that the blond vampire already shows a great deal of talent in music. I wonder just how good this guy is." Ryo says thoughtfully, he blinks, surprise that Ryo would bring that up. "I guess we could do that." He says and Ryo nods.

Ryo then heads back to the stairway, before walking up the stone steps that lead out of the church basement, Ryo says softly, "I guess all we need to do is spike that order of beer and wine for the upcoming festival." "Yea, we do." He says and Ryo disappears out of the basement.

'_I'll make it up to him. I really will.'_ He promises himself before he turns his hand to spiking the town's shipment of specially ordered beer and wine for the up coming harvest celebration. He stretches; large cracks can be heard as he rotates his shoulders and arms before he begins on this task. It'll be daylight out soon enough and he'll be working with short rest periods if he's to finish drugging the whole load of beer and wine. But he knows that in the end, it'll be worth it for he will be avenging those children that the town abandoned to the torture pits of the two women Blood Mages and feeding off of one of the women as well.

He's heard that the blood of Blood Mages are very tasty and he licks his lips as his hunger awakens slightly. His stomach growls slightly, reminding him that he'll be needing to feed in a few days. He grins toothily as he knows that if things work out, two nights from now he'll be filling himself on Blood Mage. With a sigh, he returned to drugging the lot of alcohol and using only a slight bit of magic to fuse the two potions in with the original beverage that's within the bottles.

)-(

He glances at the figure that is Ryo of the Zhqai'Zhqu. He notices the one handed axe and the short sword resting on either sides of Ryo's mount. Currently, Ryo's wearing the shield amulet and just a simple belt and a cloth wrap coving his privates.

As for armor, Ryo doesn't need any since Ryo and his current form have thick plate like hide on their upper body and legs. They stood close to six feet tall; they have horns jetting out of their heads, matted scaly hair, muzzles that jet out about two inches with sharp fangs within their mouths. Their legs mimic the usual structure, they were now walking on their toes instead of their whole foot, this adds to their height as well. Each foot has three toes with a fourth inner toe possessing a huge claw that remains off the ground. He flexes his fourth toe on his left foot, he sighs slightly to himself as he relaxes the toe before it connects to the leather straps holding the saddle to his golem mount.

While Ryo decided on wielding a pair of weapons, he decided to wield a scythe with three short dull wooden heads; with his magic he can create a blade on any of those three head pieces. His magic holds it to his back so he doesn't have to worry about a leather strap getting in the way when he decides to use it. It was a very unusual weapon for him to use, which makes it the one for him to use since few would think of him wielding one.

Ryo nudges his animated mount forward and he nudges his own, which follows Ryo's mount down from the hill mansion that'll be a blaze by the end of the night. They hadn't found the two Blood Mages in the mansion so now they expect to find the pair among the celebrations of the town, most likely among the 'noble' elements of the town. That's where they're headed now.

Ryo's mount picks up its pace, his own matches it. He can't help but grin as the golems begin to snort and grunt as well as snake their heads with their ears back. Ryo's mount leaps over a short wooden fence, his mount just rams right through it, the sound of the wood shattering doesn't get any attention from the towns' folk. He spares them a glance before sniffing the air as his golem mount follows Ryo's.

There isn't that much noise as the golem mount moves about the town, following Ryo's. The twin mounts don't have hooves; just two toes that connect with the ground, each of the toes have sharp short claws. There were two extra toes on the sides of the leg, one inside and one outside, that were slightly farther up on the leg that have slender long claws which the mounts can use to attack their opponents with. The front were used when they rear up and the back when they kick behind them.

He grins as he notices the fancy inn that has a slight magical area of the inn. "They're within the inn." He says in Low Vampiric, its High Vampiric that they use when saying their clan names, Low Vampiric is often used when casting long complicated spells or spoken in council sessions. Hight Vampiric isn't really used now a days, he often wonders when it'll be considered a dead tongue as Ryo slows his mount down.

"Now what?" Ryo asks in the same language, clearly still having reservations about what they're going to do. "Light our way." He replies, he holds out his right hand with his palm facing the wooden building. His left hand holds the saddle horn; soon his right hand is a glow in white and blue fire, the hottest flames.

Then all of a sudden the glow forms into a large ball before the palm of his right hand. With a flick of his wrist the ball of white and blue fire launches itself at the wooden building, setting it on fire just as it gets within a foot of the door. He lowers his hand, glad that he decided to go the route of golems since even modified mounts would go berserk when they attempt to enter into the burning building.

Nobody has yet to notice the fire, he sighs knowing that soon that potion will wear off, but that only means that the second will activate once the first potion has faded. The first potion's purpose was simply help the drinkers get drunk as well as make them less alert and alarmed. The second is to cause mind numbing terror, making them unable to move which will make it easier for Ryo and him to kill them without spending too much time trying to perform the killing stroke.

He hears two high pitched voices trying to either control the fire or put it out using water. He snorts; human magic users were pitiful against professional vampire magic users. The water helps feed the fire as does the attempts of control, as the humans come poring out of the building; Ryo makes swings at those that came too close to him, that only adds to the panic and those that spot them began scream about demons.

Ryo snorts, clearly not thinking much about the towns' folk. He just rolls his eyes, wondering why Ryo thought that the humans would see through this disguise when they can see through their usual ones. "You expect too much from them." He tells Ryo and the other vampire just shrugs in reply.

It's no long before they enter into the burning building in order get at the two women that were Blood Mages. Their mounts walk calmly through the burning building, the shield amulets also work against fire so they don't have to worry about the fire harming them or killing them. He notices the barrier that the pair of Blood Mages had eructed in hopes of waiting out the fire.

The pair's eyes widen on seeing them, he smirks cruelly as he takes his weapon off of his back. He holds it easily in his left hand; he focuses some raw magic into one of the head pieces, a blade made out of magic hums into creation, it extends slightly down the pole part of the scythe. He then climbs down off of his mount, careful not to slice through his leather straps of his saddle.

He then holds his scythe in both of his hands; he then cut through the barrier with the blade made of magic. The barrier gives way and then collapse leaving the pair of women to their mercies. They ignore the pair's offers and they each grab one and they then bite down on the necks. He slowly lifts the body into the air in order to help drain the blood from the body.

Soon they're done feeding and he has to agree with that bit of information about the blood of a Blood Mage was tasty. He makes a mental note to feed off of Blood Mages more often. He drops the corpse and turns to his mount, he climbs back on and soon Ryo and him spread out in the town, the second potion has taken affect, so none of the towns' folk could do much to stop their assault.

They're work is done few hours before dawn. He also had put the finishing touches to the side of a building; he used the blood and a slightly different variety of permanent ink spell to make sure that the symbol will last for four months. He sighs, his shoulders sag as he feels relief since he now avenged those children he viewed getting tormented. He turns away and climbs onto his mount, he heads back to the abandon church that they've been using as a base.

(-:-)

He makes it back to his apartment as memories of the first town massacre he and Ryo planned fade from his mind. His mind dwells on the golem mounts that they used. The statues still grace the basement of that church along with the pair of amulets he created. He sighs as he thinks about the remainder of that transformation potion, he still doesn't know what he did to the jug that holds that potion but it has yet to become empty.

'_What did I say when I cast that preservation spell on the jug to keep the potion from aging? I think it was something along the lines of 'till we need it not.' Does that mean we still need that potion?'_ He muses to himself.

He opens the door and finds Ken resting on the couch with Sin resting on Ken's chest as well as a grin on his face. He glances to the tiny bottles of potion; he smiles slightly as he checks them over using his magic. He nods thoughtfully, already deciding that Ken needs a slight rest before he tests the young vampire on something else. He sighs and looks over to the computer, only to find Kenai by the computer, curled up.

Oddly enough his thoughts went to the statue of his old mount; he closes his eyes as he remembers the energetic behaviour it had when it was energized. He wonders if Ryo grew attached to his mount. _'Maybe a bit of a reunion is in order.'_ He thinks to himself as he closes the door behind him.

Kenai opens an eye and views him before curling up more into a ball. He hears a sigh of contentment and shakes his head slightly. A part of him wonders about Kenai's view of him. He glances at the clock before heading into his room to rest. He'll hear what the pair have to say tomorrow night.


	14. A New Dawn

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

(+-+-+) Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the place that the vampire council had allotted to Izzy when the human in question couldn't continue living in his apartment. Also according to Kenai and Sin, Mimi's a regular visitor, which is a surprise since Izzy doesn't live in the same city as Mimi… Kenai hinted at something going on between Joe and Mimi. What did surprise him was the fact that Mimi hadn't move on after a whole month of crushing on Izzy's best friend and someone who helped with the website that continues to be a fusion of magic and science.

It's the end of November and soon to be December, they were finally able to get permission to visit the computer wiz that's under the protection of the vampire clans. Yolei and Henry were glancing around, as if expecting to find some hidden mansion, the kind movie vampires like to live in. He mentally rolls his eyes; the whole block is one out of five others like it in the world. What's so special of the block and others like it was the fact that it houses those few humans that knew about vampire, they weren't magic-users either.

When you work with humans, accidences happen which cause human employees stumble upon their secrets. Though there were a few humans families that pass the secret down through their line, unlike those vampire hunting humans, they often continue to work for vampires as their ancestors had before them.

It's because of those hunters that such measures have been taken to create secure holdings for those who know but don't reveal the knowledge to anyone that needed places where they're protected by those hunting vampires since those hunters consider those helping the vampires to be 'tainted' and 'vampires in wait.' Often times these kinds of blocks housed humans working for other vampire clans since the clans didn't want to have a large amount of such secure holdings that would attract any attention from different human authorities, they prefer not having to go in and eliminate all traces of information relating to them.

He stops before an apartment; he turns and walks towards the door. He opens the first door and scans the com buttons, looking for Izzy's last name. On finding it, he pushes it and within three minutes Izzy says, "Hey?" "It's Takato." He answers and soon the other door buzzes. Ken pushes the door open and holds it for the rest of them.

They notice a few people moving about the hall as they head towards the elevators. A few glance at him, a puzzled look on their face until they notice the clan symbol on his right fingerless glove. Some each the time, so startled at the fact that a vampire's walking around the building when it's daylight. He doubts that any of them know much about his clan to judge by the looks he's receiving.

'_I think I need to get Ken a piece of clothing with the clan sign on it. That reminds me, Kari needs to come up with a clan symbol for her clan, Ghag'Zhqan.'_ He muses as they wait for the elevator to make it to the floor that houses Izzy's apartment. He wonders how Rika's weekend will turn out as he steps out of the elevator, leading the three other members of the group with him. His mind flickers to what's going on with Rika for a few seconds before returning to the matter at hand.

He can tell that Yolei's acceptance was important to Ken and he hopes that whatever matters Yolei has with Ken being a vampire begin the slow and steady process of healing after today. Though he can't help but wonder what Henry's thoughts on the fact that there was more out there then what Henry's been lead to believe. He just knows that today will be an interesting day, he also reminds himself to book that flight by the end of today as well. He really does want to see if that potion is still regenerating within that clay jug in that old church basement.

He finds the right door and knocks on the wooden door. Izzy opens up the door; he can smell water coming from Izzy, which means that the red head just finish having a shower. He glances down and finds Kenai gazing at him and then at the others that came with Ken and him. "Takato! Ken, it's good to see you two! Where's Rika?" Izzy asks as Izzy waves them in. "Rika is currently running an errand for her guardian. This is Yolei and Henry." He introduces the teens accompanying them.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She glances at the egg that's still in the crate. She glances around the hanger before she moves some of the package material. She rests her hand on the smooth shell of the egg that most likely contains an infant gryphon within its core. She sighs and she gently rubs her hand over the surface of the egg.

It had taken a lot of effort on Ms Akari part to keep the egg and the other skeleton remains out of sight as they move the evidence to Ms Akari's new home. She regrets that Takato hadn't come with her to check out the egg, but then, he's busy trying to win over Henry and Yolei so they come to accept that they're not going to end up as dinner. She still feels guilty about blunting out one of the well kept secrets that vampires like to keep silent about, she just hopes that Takato can forgive her for Ken and her slip up.

Her thoughts wonder about for a few more minutes, her hand still rubbing the smooth surface of the warming egg. She snaps out of it when she feels something rupture under her hand. She stiffens and listens to her surroundings.

She pales as she realises that she can now hear another's heart beat. Once more something pushes the shell of the egg, she panics as she realises that it's going to hatch in the crate. She grabs the crowbar and begins to pull the wooden side before her open. Once that's done, she gently rolls the egg out of the crate.

Someone comes up behind her, but they stop short as the egg begins to rock violently. A large crack can be heard and she notices a hole with what appears to be a beak sticking out. She moves about the egg to then kneel on the floor to see within the hole the chick made. A series of oddly pleasant scents hit her within seconds of kneeling before the hole.

"It's actually hatching…" She glances sharply towards the speaker and finds that its one of the younger mages that work with her adopted father. "Well, don't you think it's a good idea to go and get someone? Or better yet, a camcorder to record this event?" She asks dryly and the man jerks at her tone, but nods. She watches as the man walks towards the video camera that belongs to one of Ms Akari's assistants who wanted to keep a record of the move.

Soon the chick is ready to try once more to break free of the shell. She stands as well as moves back as once more the egg begins to rock as the chick moves about within the shell. Talon claws begin to claw about the edge of the hole, the edges of the hole wiggles as the chick pushes and pulls at the shell from within.

A strong push and some of the shell lands on the ground, she moves forward and takes a firm hold on the upper part of the hole and pulls, it gives to her attempts and the chick pokes its head out, it does growls slightly before it pulls back into the shell. The chick's taloned forepaws once more work on the hole, she moves back once more, giving the chick room to come out of the shell through the hole in the shell.

The chick then takes a break after about ten minutes of work. The head and part of a shoulder is coming out of the hole. The chick's down looks like fluffy tawny fur. The chick surveys its surroundings with its grey eyes. The chick rests for about three minutes before it begins to pull itself out of the shell through the hole.

Slowly the gryphon chick's body comes out of the egg as the hole widens as the chick's body forces the shell to give way to it. Featherless wings can be seen as the chick attempts to flap its wings in hopes of the flaps helping to pull the rest of the body out of the shell. After about twenty minutes the chick's whole body it out of the egg and the chick glances at the young mage and then at her before the exhausted chick lies it's head on it's forepaws, it's eyes closing.

Within seconds the gryphon chick is fast asleep. She sighs, feeling oddly exhausted with a hint of contentment. She hears the young mage click the camera off. "Amazing, just amazing." The man says to himself. She just nods in agreement, not glancing away from the chick to look at the man who shared this magical moment with her.

"You got it all on video, right?" She asks and the man mutters a confirmation of that. She blinks as her cell phone vibrates, she blinks and reaches for her phone.

"Hello?" She says. "Ms Tobias, it seems that we've run into a slight problem, it seem that there isn't any moving vehicles for us to load our property on." Says one of Ms Akari's assistances and after a few seconds she replies. "Well, you might want to inform Ms Akari to come into the warehouse post haste, there's something here that she will most likely want to see. You might also want to delay anyone entering into the warehouse as well; I doubt we want the non magic types to know what's resting within this building." She hangs up before the person can ask for more information.

She glances at her phone thoughtfully and then dials the number of Takato's cell phone, figuring that she might as well inform Takato of what just transpired. Especially since Takato might be needed to make sure that the chick's healthy, since she doubts that human magic will be able to examine the gryphon properly.

"I wonder what it's diet is?" The man says suddenly as she's waiting for Takato to pick up the phone. She glances at the man and replies, "We'll find out through trail and error." The man nods and Takato answers the phone.

"Hello?" Takato asks and she smiles slightly. "Hey Takato? It's Rika. You'll never guess what happened about thirty minutes ago." She says and Takato replies, "Oh?" She starts at the beginning.

)-(

She rolls her eyes as many of those present congratulated each other. She rolls her eyes as she shakes her head as she doesn't see why they're celebrating and acting like they're responsible for causing the egg to hatch. She couldn't help but think it was something about her being there that caused the egg to hatch, not anything the mages had done.

Luckily for her sanity, Takato will be arriving tomorrow; he's going to be borrowing Ryo's jet to get here. She glances to where the chick was observing them, they had already removed the egg so that it can be examined, and they did it while the chick was sleeping so they didn't disturb the young gryphon.

The chick and her lock eyes, she shifts slightly as she frowns ever so slightly. She glances around, noticing that none of the thirteen magic users were paying any attention to her; she slips away from the group. She moves silently and slowly towards the chick. Within minutes she's within a few feet of the young gryphon.

The chick's eyes flicker from her to the others behind her. She shifts her weight and bites her lower lip in uncertainty. The chick bites one of it's talons on the right clawed limb. She glances back to the partiers and then takes a few steps forward. She kneels and the chick glances at her with a calm look in its eyes.

The scent of the large baby gryphon was still something she can smell, though it wasn't as over powering as it had when the chick was struggling to get out of the egg. She wonders what's going on inside of the chick's head as the gryphon looks at her; she knows that the chick knows that she's not the same as the humans behind her. The chick gets up as she pondered that thought.

She blinks as she notices that the chick was no longer on the ground. The chick's wings were spread, most likely to help balance it as the young gryphon moves towards her. She jerks her head, but doesn't turn and flee. The chick cocks its head to the left as it gives her a questioning look.

She takes a step forward and slowly extends her left hand. She touches the beak of the chick, the chick jerks its head back slightly and she moves her hand back. The chick glances once more to check the group before launching itself at her.

Within minutes she recovers and finds that the chick's purring slightly with it's head on her stomach. She lets out a sigh of relief, she just smiles slightly and soon the chick is fast asleep, she does try and move the chick, not wanting to disturb the young gryphon that seems to enjoy her company. She attempts to get comfortable as she's most likely going to be here until the gryphon wakes.


	15. Reactions

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

/(--)/ Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They land at the air port, Kenai looks relieved about that. To quote his familiar, 'If I was meant to fly, you would have added wings.' He exits out of the plain, Kenai a step behind him. He notices the red haired; he raises an eyebrow at how tired the young hybrid was and wonders what happened to Rika.

He looks at the one that steps forward to greet him, he guesses that she's Ms Akari. "Welcome Mr Ghag, it's a pleasure to have you here." Ms Akari says and he replies, "My thanks for such a warm welcome, Ms Akari. It's good to see you as well, Rika." He nods in Rika's direction and she waves it off. "This is my familiar, Kenai." He says, introducing the black 'wolf' to the leader of this operation.

Soon they're walking towards where the beast is, he notices how Kenai heads off to check out the air port, he doesn't mind, also long as the digital beast stays out of trouble. He enters the building, he picks up and odd scent as he enters. He's alert as the humans lead him to where the gryphon is being held. He sorts through the scent, wondering if his guess will prove true on looking at the baby.

Rika enters into the room; he observes how the baby interacts with Rika. The baby glares at humans, clearly already knowing the difference between Rika and those with her. The babe glances his way, the little gryphon looks interested in him and he reaches out with his magic, he 'touches' the hatchling. The gryphon's eyes glow white and he feels the gryphon use magic to shrug off his touch.

He nods thoughtfully to himself. "She's going to be a powerhouse when she's grown." He says out loud, more for his benefit then those around him. "She?" He hears one of the humans say, clearly surprise at the gender. "Yes, that's a little girl. I also believe you should fetch some milk with blood in it. She'll drink it, I also believe when she's older, she'll need to kill live beasts in order to stay healthy." He says as he goes over the information he received from that 'touch.'

'_She's so similar to us, but at the same time, she's not. It's stronger in her then in me, then in any vampire. Is that why her kind died off?'_ He wonders in his mind. He's going over just what this means, what could be learnt by examining the babe's blood when she's fully grown. _'They also mentioned about finding a man skeleton I wonder…'_ He watches as the hatchling refuses to let Rika out of her sight.

He watches as someone arrives with a dish of milk and some cold blood. He watches as the young babe looks at the dish as milk and blood are mixed together. The gryphon then studies him; he knows that she knows he's the reason why she's getting the correct offering. Rika rejoins them as the hatchling begins to drink the mixture.

As they're leaving, he stops Rika and says, "She needs someone with her, Rika. She knows you and it'll be better if you remain." Rika's eyes flash, slightly hurt but also in surprise. He adds softly, so that none of the humans hear him, "She's decided that you're her new parent and she needs interaction with her 'parent.' She's been isolated long enough in that egg, she desperately needs contact." Rika's eyes soften slightly before the hybrid nods in understanding.

He watches Rika enter into the room and closes the door slightly, so she can get out. He just hopes that one parent was enough for the young gryphon. Currently, he knows that its in his best interest to have the gryphon alive and well, if the young hatchling dies then he couldn't stop them from dissecting her and finding out what the little beast was made of and how such knowledge could be used with what they know about vampires.

'_Gods help us if they ever begin experimenting on us.'_ He prays, his prays aimed at the three gods said to have created his race. He needs time to come to terms with what he just learnt before he'll inform the council of this. It also might help him rest a lingering ghost, a mistake that still haunts him. _'Xander…'_

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

There were times when Takato still proved to be a complete mystery to her, much like when she first saw him waiting for her that day, before they headed off to finish off the pair of Blood Magus. _'I'm still scratching the surface, but then, Takato is over five hundred years old and most likely has tons of layers to scratch at. Will I ever really know what's going on in his head?'_ She wonders as she strokes the hatchling's head.

She's bored enough that she's going over her life before and after she hooked up with Takato. It was through Takato did she also met Davis for the first time. _'I would never have expected the kind of doors that would open up just from knowing him. He's also the only one that's actually been able to worm his way into my heart.'_ She muses as she thinks about the books that she's been reading, she still can't believe what the vampires write about, especially since most of it you couldn't find in history text books.

She's also found about three variations of how vampires were created. The only thing the stories agreed on were the number of humans that became the first clan heads, which was twenty with two clans singled out to receive the touch of magic. The two clans that gave rise to the Ghag'Saron, Sun God's Terror and they were the Oqrutra'Haro, Light Dancers and the Ghag'Haron, Sun God's Light.

All the sources she's gone through all agree that those two clans were given a highly valued gift, what gift was the ability to casted spells to allow them to move about during daylight hours. Some thing which Takato is able to do, since she's seen the proof often enough whenever she's seen Takato, Ken, and Ryo move about in daylight without suffering from the light of day. Oddly enough, nobody seems to know what happened to the two clans once their 'child' clan was founded. It makes her wonder if Takato knows, since he's the solo inheritor of his clan's property.

She's snapped out of her thoughts as Takato comes into the room with food. Takato's eyes didn't linger on the young gryphon, but on her. She fights down a blush and grumbles, "About time someone remembers I'm here." Takato chuckles softly as he sits down besides her.

The tray rests on the ground besides her, she sighs as she wishes she could stand up and walk about, she hasn't felt her legs in the longest time… She bites down on the large sub that the elder vampire brought for her meal. She slows down once she bolts down over half of the sub. She sips her drink, she also notices that Takato looks lost in his thoughts.

"Is something the matter?" She asks before continuing to eat her meal. Takato glances at her as he admits, "Just thinking about some old history. Trying to figure out how much of the old legends could be turn." She blinks in surprise. "What legend?" She asks, not sure if she wants to know.

"Just one that talks about three gods creating the vampire race, I'm beginning to think that there truly had been three beings that created our race. Looking at her, I think I also know why they would." The reddish eye vampire says softly. That pipes her interest and she asks, "How so?"

"Her kind and others like it would need large amounts of space. From my reading of her, her kind preferred small family groups and the amount of food they'd need per week is staggering. Quite honestly, her kind might have killed themselves off even if humans were hunting them so that they could consume their magical flesh." The teenage looking vampire informs her. "Why would they do that?" She asks and Takato chuckles.

"To gain magic of course, once upon a time, a human must have come across a dying beast of magic and finished off the process. Likely hungry, the human ate some of it's meat and something exploded in them. I wouldn't be surprise if that first human gathered up the rest of his kin and feasted off the beast, becoming addicted to the magic that permeates in the beast's flesh, something that the gods hadn't expected to happen. The bond that the gods made began to loosen and three gods must have decided to take matters into their own hands. They decided to make sure that humans couldn't eat this new race's dead like they had with the previous kinds. They also must have taken an aspect that those magical beasts rarely used and made sure that it's the only way that race could reproduce, making it depended on humans, tying them to their prey more intimately then a wolf to deer or a snake to a rat." Takato looks into her eyes, as he continues, "It wasn't that much of a change if you think about it, you take an adult and turn them, leaving their previous experiences in tact. Less time consuming then finding a suitable mate and raising young, within under two or three nights, you have a fully functional predator. It also meant that you only needed one to reproduce to revive the species."

Takato looks away and she swallows, she looks down at the beast, her mind trying to warp it's tentacles around what Takato had just said. "Why are you so sure that gods were involved?" She asks after a few minutes. "If they keep track of the number that were first turned, then why is it hard to believe that they might be correct on that part of the story as well? She's something that might one day bring back her race, plus, as long as she's alive her magic will make sure that the wizards and such won't be able to study her like I can. It's also how she knew you weren't like the rest here, what made you a perfect candidate to be her adopted mother. I said it before and I'll say it again, she's going to be a powerhouse, trained or not." Takato tells her in complete honesty.

"Then you'll train her?" She asks and Takato snorts. "It's like me trying to teach someone to use druid magic; it's something that I don't know how it works even though I can track the process of it." Takato says and she sighs, not sure if that should reassure her or not.

"Do you think you can help get her off of me? My legs are numb." She says, changing the subject. Takato nods and she watches as Takato picks up the gryphon gently off the ground and then Takato lies the beast a few feet away. It's then did she realise something as she attempts to move her legs. She hisses in pain as her leg begin to have blood pumped into them. Takato gives her a concerned look and the vampire moves behind her.

She feels Takato place a hand on her lower back and blinks as the odd tingling pain begins to fade even though feeling returns to her legs. Takato's hand leaves her back and the vampire helps her stand up. She couldn't believe that she's standing, especially since she expected to wait through the pain as blood returns to her leg. "Thanks." She says and Takato smiles slightly. "I've never really made use of that spell; vampires don't suffer from that, especially considering our hearts don't need to pump the sluggish blood around our bodies." Takato says. "Then why was the spell created?" She asks with a bit of a frown.

Takato's expression darkens and he replies, "It was used on torture victims, so they didn't need to be carried about or dragged around in-between sessions." She looks away as she says, "Oh." "It's in the past." Takato says, clearing wanting to change topics. She thinks for a few minutes and she then asks, "So, what were Heniod's and Yolei's reaction to meeting Izzy?" She's glad that she remembered the nick name that Takato has for Henry. Takato smiles as she watches him think about the whole event, not long after Takato tells her the details; she leans on some boxes as she listens to the elder vampire, enjoying his presence and company. She smiles slightly as Takato waves his hand about as he tells the story.

'_Life's just plain more interesting with him in my life and I'm still amazed that I've only known him for almost about a year…'_ She thinks to herself as they then talk about other things, like school work and such.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He smiles slightly as Ryo glances around the ruined church, clearly going over his memories. He just stays back and watches his best friend and fellow clan leader stare around the ruin with gazed eyes. He already knows that the basement lies untouched by the humans, both varieties.

"Do you suppose…?" Ryo says with his voice trialing off from the center of the ruins. "That the basement is intact?" He finishes Ryo's question. Ryo nods, not looking at him. "We could always check." He say. "It's been a good three hundred years, surely everything's decayed." Ryo says and he shrugs.

He heads towards the trap door made out of stone. He cleans off the surrounding area of dirt. He then puts his fingers in the old slots and then pulls the slab of stone up, he moves his other hand under the stone to get a better grip and then moves it to the side, revealing the ancient stair way. He motions for Ryo to go down first. Ryo leaps into the hole, he waits for Ryo to move before joining his friend.

A quick spell lights up the basement, he notices the layer of dirt and dust on the floor. The tables that once lay about most likely rotten away as well as the few chairs he had as well. His eyes rest on the two statues that had been Ryo and his golem mounts; they're standing watch over the jar that's in the corner.

They each were wearing their amulets, something that they brought out of their secure spots for this little reunion. He pores energy into the pair of statues; the spider webs and dirt were shaken off as the pair of golems begin to move around. He touches the stone muzzle of his mount, his mount seems content to be touching him.

"For it began sixty years before my clan's slaughter and ended fifteen years before my clan's slaughter. Forty five years we rode about on their backs, massacring villages that followed Necromancers and Blood Mages. It's just odd how even after all this time; they remain preserved in this ruin church's basement, with a jar full of polymorph potion." He says, his mount nickering in agreement which cause him to laugh softly.

"You want to see if that potion still works?" Ryo asks and he gives his friend a dry look. "Oh yea, let's rile up the local village and scar the living daylights out of them. Then we'd have not just vampires investigating the sightings, but the humans as well." He says scratchily. Ryo gets a certain look in his eye, something he just knows he's going to regret even though he knows he's not going to be able to worm his way out of this cockamamie scheme.

"Do you really think I'll go along with it?" He demands and Ryo simply says, "Yep." "You know me too well." He grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, Ryo's eyes dance in amusement as Ryo begins to tell him what they could do. He groans, wondering just if it wouldn't just be kinder to just stake himself just so he can get it over and done with.


	16. Happy Haunted Christmas

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

/(--)/ Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He notices the looks Kari was giving the statues that she helped move. He could have done it on his own, but Ryo insisted of having a woman's touch to the decorations and had roped Kari into helping him place the golem mounts and other few other things that he's enchanted. Mostly though, it was his job to make the inside of Ryo's club larger then it should be and he had Ken and Kari work on preparing the items he'll need for the temporary space spell.

The statues were the final item that Ryo wants set up; he just can't help but wonder why Ryo, his old friend and partner in crime, would want the statues out in the open. "So, are these things really haunted? Or cursed?" Kari asks as they move away from them.

He looks startled at this and just stares at Kari. "Who told you that?" He asks with surprise very evident in his tone. "That's what TK told me, who heard it from Matt, who said he heard Ryo telling Sora about them." Kari says and he groans mentally. He just shakes his head and turns to walk out of the club.

Kari falls behind him and exits with him. He sighs and a slightly entertaining thought crosses his mind, he keeps his expression schooled. "So, just how far along are you and TK, cousin?" He notes the way Kari's face reddens; he would have had hard time of keeping a large grin off his face if he hadn't had so much experience with hiding his facial expressions.

"You want to answer the question, 'daughter'?" He asks, referring to their relationship from the vampire prospective since he was one of the two vampire 'parents' responsible for turning her and creating a new bloodline as well. Kari looks bemused about being referred to as his 'daughter' but just replies, "Does it really matter, 'dad'? It's just between TK and me. I could ask you the same question, what's going on between you and Rika?" He snorts slightly and flicks his hand.

"But TK and you have been together for so much longer! I can almost imagine what the wedding would look like!" He jokes and Kari nudges him with a slight reddening on her face. "TAKATO!" Kari shouts and he just laughs as he picks up the pace to head home. Kari sends him off with a glare, only her eyes were sparkling with concealed laughter which ruined the effect.

"Next lesson is tomorrow night, at eight sharp." He reminds Kari and his distant cousin merely nods. His 'daughter' waves as he heads to the nearest bus stop. He has two more nights before the Christmas party's suppose to begin so he still needs to have both of his 'children' review their part in the upcoming spell since they'll be acting like anchors outside of the building to keep the frame work grounded.

(+-+-+Rika+-+-+)

She watches as the young gryphon, who hasn't been named yet, watches the TV, also known as the idiot box according to her adopted father Travis. While she would rather be getting ready to attend the Christmas Party that Ryo's throwing, one she knows Takato will most likely attend. She's too busy taking care of what is the last gryphon in the world based on the fact that the young beast prefers her over anybody else, which includes Takato and her guardian.

She sighs as she remembers what Takato had told her in private not to long ago, when they were in that warehouse. Her expression becomes grim as she considers Takato's thoughts on how humans acquired magic. She closes her eyes and attempts to push such thoughts out of her head.

'_It'll be Christmas soon, maybe I should try and find something to mail to Takato and them. I mean, they'll have something for me when I return to take up residency in my old apartment.'_ She muses as she stares at the TV with gazed eyes. She gets up and head to the desk where the computer was, she grabs a pad of paper and a pen before walking back to the couch.

Soon enough she's jotting down gift ideas for her friends, she also lists a few ideas for her biological mother and her adopted father since she still doesn't know who her biological father was.

/(-Coldfire-)/

The attack on the Ice Drum, a club owned and operated by the leader of the Zhqai'Zhqu, Ryo. A snap of his finger and blue fire appears in the blaze in front of him. Despite the fact that they lost a third of their forces to the Beast of Souls, since they had been either Blood mages or Necromancers, they had to push back their plans until they modified their attack strategy.

BloodEdge and Greysight stood to either of his sides as he stood in front of the assembled members of their Coven of Purity. Everyone had their masks on and their hoods up. Some carried weapons while others had pouches of spell ingredients. He smirks under his face mask, satisfied by how eager they were, they have been planning this for years and they're finally going to rid the world of the blood sucking ticks in human form.

'_First we'll start with the Ice Drum and in time, all of the vermin shall be gone and at long last, the true masters of the world shall rule this world without contest!'_ He thinks to himself as Greysight begins to address the members assembled here. The mark that once identified killers of entire villages and towns, of the ancient terror said to be brought upon this world by the very demons that were let loose by a group of Blood mages and Necromancers.

Sure the mark is also said to be cursed and that anyone using it would be killed by the very demons that used it as their signature when they massacred vast amounts of towns and villages. _'Of course we're more then ready for them, first we shall enslave them and then set them upon the blood sucking vermin. In time, they shall aid us to become the masters of this world! None shall oppose us!'_ He tells himself.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He watches as the gift he got Rika shimmers out of existence; it'll appear at Travis's place on Christmas day where Rika will most likely be stuck at with the young gryphon who relays on Rika as a parental figure. He had done the same to the other gifts that were meant for the fiery red head, knowing full well that it'll surprise the hybrid. He can only imagine what look Rika will display on seeing the pile of gifts from her friends and from her mother.

He sighs as he hears Kenai stir, he glances over to his familiar, wondering if the only reason the Digital created wolf was with him was because Sin missed Ken. He knows that Kenai wasn't very trusting and while he doesn't blame the wolf beast, he does get annoyed that Kenai suspects that he's done something or was acting in a suspicious manner. He meets Kenai's gaze for a few minutes before the Digital beast looks away.

'_I wonder how much longer will it take before he'll decides to void our relationship, I mean he should know by now that I won't try to force him to remain if he decides he's better off with someone else or on his own.'_ He thinks to himself before turning his gaze else where. He knows he can't win them all.

"So, how long will you be sticking around?" He asks Kenai. "As long as I want be here." The beast replies. He sighs and gets up from the desk; he studies the beast and then finally says, "You should know by now how to break our bond, Kenai. I won't stop you if you do. It's doesn't seems to be working out between us. You're free to go."

He notices the surprise expression on Kenai's furry face, clearly not expecting him to bring it up. Kenai looks away as the wolf like Digital beast gets to his feet. He feels the tie between them begin to give way, he doesn't try and hold onto it and soon the black wolf was no longer his familiar. "Later." Kenai says as the wolf vanishes in a flash, most likely crossing into the Digital realm of monsters.

/(-Kenai-)/

He growls slightly, not really sure why he's angry. Sure, he's suspicious of Takato, but then, he could tell that Takato's not really being open and honest about what he's done in his life. He also felt uneasy at this odd power within Takato that's getting ready to do something, he doesn't know what exactly but he knows it'll totally alter Takato in a large way.

He'll admit it, he's slightly afraid to remain Takato's familiar when that odd power makes itself known. He knows it's just a matter of time before it express itself, especially ever since they were at the air port where the gryphon hatched, that power had been growing rapidly and can't help but be afraid of it. _'Takato's not like other vampires, hell, Ken doesn't seem to have a sliver of that power within his being and Ken's Takato's 'son'! And Kari's Takato's cousin and his 'daughter' and she don't have that power either…'_ Muses to himself as he races over the plains of the Digital realm in his true form, which is a huge canine with horns and red markings.

Then a thought struck him and he slows from a full out run. _'Doesn't Takato know about it?'_ He wonders and for some reason, that thought sent a chill down his spine, all the way to the tip of his tail. His mouth feels dry as he tries to swallow as he pants. He suddenly regrets his decision to end his association with Takato.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

The party's in full swing as he finishes putting on the old leather belt over the loin cloth that they used centuries ago, their old weapons were leaning against the back wall. The two golem mounts were still located where Kari and he had put them. He can only guess what Kari, Ken, and TK have plan, he knows they have something planned from the way Kari had been eyeing the two horse statues that were Ryo's and his mounts.

He picks up his amulet from the table as well as a bottle of the ancient potion that he brewed. Once the amulet is around his neck, he gulps down the potion. It'll take a few minutes for it to take effect since it was a complex potion, very different then the usual kind that transforms you into a beast of your choicing.

He glances over at Ryo just as his best friend begins to transform. Multiply changes occurred so quickly it was difficult to say which was first, Ryo's skull altered its shape as Ryo's skin became hide. Ryo's feet and hands warped as matted scaly looking hair replaced Ryo's usual brown hair. Soon enough, Ryo's done transforming and glances at him, giving him a toothy grin.

Ryo stretches and flexes his muscles as he feels the potion take effect with him. His body's numb so he can't really feel much as his whole body alters to match Ryo's. Once feeling returns, he stretches his arms above his head as he yawns. He runs his tongue around his new fanged teeth as he rotates his shoulder blades.

He blinks as the lights go off. Not that they were hampered by the lights going out. He walks over and picks up his scythe while Ryo heads up the stairs. The smell of human magic users hits his nose and he heads off in that direction to investigate why they're here.

He finds a group of eight being to do a ritual. "Well, well, well. Just who do you think you are? Using that the Tir'Nith Mark as if it's yours without any regard for it's true owners. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He says in his alter voice. The group wet themselves as they turn to stare at him. He activates one of the stumps on the scythe glow, growing into a blade, the group of human mages step back away from him with their eyes wide in fear. The smell of fear reaches his nose and in less then two minutes, blood pools on the floor around the eight bodies.

He heads up the stairs to see what's happening above him, not paying any more attention to the dead bodies.

To Readers:

I'm still looking for names for the young gryphon! So check my profile to see which name is winning, so far, nobody has voted or submitted a name. If nobody has any ideas or thoughts about what to name her, I'll just come up with something on my own…


	17. Night of Death and New Beginnings

Magus of the Ghag'Saron

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_/telepathic messages/_

)-( Scene change

(+-+-+) Different point of view

/(--)/ Special point of view

(-:-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier

Kari and he had noticed something odd about the two horrific statues that Ryo had set up. On looking through some books on animation, he found a whole section on golems made not only of stone, but of various elements. The book spoke of spells that made up a golem's 'personality' and suggested various books to read that would be of great help in understanding more about not only creating a golem, but how to destroy one as well.

So in spirit of Ryo and Takato's previous pranks, they decided to power the two prepared golems after they hijack them to get them to their bidding. They were just going to put a scare into those assembled and hopefully derail Ryo and Takato's plans for the golems. It hadn't taken much to get TK's help; it seems that TK's was only doing this to put a halt to Ryo and Takato's prank.

Once they noticed that Takato wasn't in sight, he took the statue closest to him and placed a hand on it. Kari mimicked him and silently they gathered raw magical energy, and then slowly pushed the energy into the set up of the spell they hope will give them control over the two golems. The spell seems to be working, until the lights cut out and they pushed too much energy into the spell frame, breaking it with the power going directly into the statues.

Gun shots can be heard as well as snarls and battle cries. Suddenly, he doesn't feel stone under his hand but flesh. He rubs the golem and suddenly, his mouth is dry. He backs away from the golem he had been touching while the lizard crossed horse golem studies him impassively while Kari's rears and does some kind of throaty growl crossed with a trumpeting bellow.

Suddenly a pair of humans wearing one of the most frightful symbols known to mankind was in front of them. One of them slashes at the golem before him, only for the beastly golem to rear and slash at the guy with the fore claws, injuring the man. Kari takes care of the other, biting the other's throat.

Suddenly the cry of 'Demon' erupts from the human voices while one, a man known as Coldfire attempts to calm down his men. The golem in front of him perks up and heads off into the crowd. He glances at Kari and TK before following the golem through the crowd.

He goes numb as he spies the so-called 'Demon' battling against the humans, that are wearing that fearful symbol in history, with an axe in one hand and a sword in the other hand. The demon pauses, tucking the axe into his belt as the demonic entity seems to smiles softly at the golem he brought to life. The demon touches the golem's muzzle before returning to battle the magic using humans, taking the one handed axe out of the leather belt that's holding the loin cloth in place. The golem also joins the battle, fighting by the demon's side.

He just jerks as another Demon, this one wielding a pole with three 'thorns' crowning the one top arrives from the basement. This one glances at him, clearly surprise to find him standing there before glaring at the humans trying to gang up on them.

"I was wondering where you were." The dual weapon wielding Demon says. "I killed those trying to do a major spell down there." The scythe wielding demon says, he's not the only one jumping as one of the three 'thorns' glows and a blade made up of raw magic grows from said thorn.

A throaty grunt comes from behind him and he turns to find that the other golem was who he bumped into. He moves to the side and the golem snorts at the scythe wielding Demon, then nudges the Demon in the back as the Demon ignores it. He just shakes his head in disbelief at the scene before him; he can only hope and prays that once they're done with the humans, the Demons will leave.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

He was very surprise to find Ken within sigh as he finished climbing the stairs, he also figured out how it was that Ryo's golem mount was fighting by his side. _'So that's what they were up to. Cleaver, but whatever spell they tried to cast on them wouldn't have worked anyway.'_ He muses before Ryo says, "I was wondering where you were."

He replies, "I killed those trying to do a major spell down there." He then activates one of the knobs on his scythe; within seconds a blade made out of raw magic is glowing in the blackness of the club. He smirks inwardly as he notices the kinds of reactions that caused.

He takes note of his mount coming towards him but doesn't let that distract him from attacking the cowardly bunch of humans using the Tir'Nith Mark for their own purposes. He feels his mount nudge him, clearly not liking the fact that he's not paying it the attention he should. He notices that Ken's still backing away from them, soon more men appear in front of Ken, and one of them seems to be the leader as well.

"What's taking them so long to complete it?" The man curses out loud. He gives the man a toothy grin as he answers casually, "They didn't even last two minutes against me. I guess there goes one plan down the drain, huh little moral?" The man in question snarls at him, most likely glaring hatefully at him from behind the mask.

"Provoke him why don't ya." Ryo says softly. "Not my fault the truth hurts." He murmurs quietly, they're not going to speak their names in case a vampire or three were 'hanging' around. He's already spotted a few from TK's clan observing them from the ceiling, even now, he hasn't got a clue how they do that without using magic.

"1, 2,… 3!" Ryo growls after someone lands a hit. He snorts but complies. Within five minutes, three quarters of the human mages were dead with Ryo holding his sword to the man's neck ordering the remainder to stand down or their leader gets it.

He grins as he notices that the lead man had already pissed himself three times and shitted himself twice. The remainder of the group did stand down, only to be killed by him in under a minute. The leader managed to teleport as Ryo tries to skewer the man in the chest with his sword.

With one quick slashing, all of the blood on the sword comes off and Ryo puts the sword into the belt before doing the same for the hand axe. He deactivates his scythe and they climb onto their respective mounts. A bit of raw magic and Ryo and him 'vanish' from the club only to appear in the basement, in one of the sealed rooms of the club that only Ryo has access to.

Once they're off their mounts, they both broke out in pearls of laughter. "Did … you think … he'll be … stupid … enough … to try … it again?" He asks Ryo in between his laughter. "I'm … more … worried … about the … complains … in security … to … think about … that for … now." Ryo answers.

It takes them about ten minutes to control their laughter and then he picks up the two potions that will null the effects of the polymorph potion. He tosses one to Ryo once his friend hangs his weapon up. He leans his scythe on the table before downing it in one gulp.

Within minutes, he's back to his true form. He summons Ryo's and his cloths and soon enough, they were leaving the seal section of the basement. They also made sure to take a large bag each; in the bags were an assortment of joke gifts. They're reason for not being around was that they were deciding reviewing who get which package.

He pauses and dismisses the amulets around Ryo and his neck, sending them into the room where the two golem mounts reside. It's not long before they encounter a search party looking for them. While they listen to the party of four, he wonders why he feels so … heavy.

/(-Ken-)/

He frowns as he observes Takato resting on the couch. He can't help but notice that Takato feels kind of … off, like something was wrong with his 'father,' instructor, and clan head. Sin sighs and looks away from the computer screen.

It's Christmas Eve and Takato has yet to move in the last three days. If it weren't for Takato's eyes twitching and fingers twitching, he would have sworn that Takato's just a corpse decaying on the couch. Takato was also beginning to smell too, which was odd since vampires usually just have a hint of a smell, so different then humans that exist along side of them.

He sighs and moves to Takato's side, he's nervous about touching Takato but in the end, he places his wrist on Takato's forehead. He yelps in startle meant as he felt genuine warmth coming from Takato's skin. Sin gives him a glare for disturbing his slumber, he sighs and once more touches Takato only this time around the neck area.

He doesn't know what do to as he feels something he knows shouldn't be. "How can he have a pulse?" He wonders out loud to himself, truly unsure what's going on.

In the end, he picks up the phone and calls not only Ryo, but Kari as well. Within the hour, both arrive, Ryo was pretty much radiating worry and concern while Kari nervousness. It's not long before both of them take notice of what he had told them over the phone. Both Kari and himself were waiting for Ryo to explain what's going on.

"I've never heard of anyone going through this. Vampires don't suddenly start registering symptoms of normal living things…" Ryo says from his position on the floor in front of the couch Takato's resting on.

"You think this might be connected to what happened to Xander?" Kari asks, he looks puzzled at the reference. Ryo looks thoughtful and he asks, "Who's Xander? And didn't you say that you've never seen a vampire do this before?"

Both Kari and Ryo exchange looks before Kari says softly, "Xander was a human Takato tried to turn. It didn't work out so well as the man transformed into some kind of humanoid beast. I think you could say that Takato created a werewolf of sorts only that Xander never transformed others into what he was and couldn't transform back into a man."

He closes his eyes; he hadn't known that it was Takato that created the mistake that rarely happens when a vampire attempted to turn a human into a vampire. But it did explain why he's considered Takato's first true child. "That's why he asked me if I was willing… Did you guys expect the same thing to happen to me that happened to Xander?" He asks finally as he looks at Ryo.

Ryo shifts slightly, meaning that it had been a thought that crossed Ryo's mind at some point. "So I'm like his only hope of reviving the clan, aren't I?" He murmurs and Ryo sighs. "Takato finished his magical train in fifty years, Ken. He was the pride of his clan and when his first attempt went the way it did… A lot of people were disappointed, they couldn't figure out what went wrong and a few figured that the fault lay in Takato. That kind of talk was like rubbing salt in his already raw emotional wounds, Ken. It's not easy finding out that you failed in accomplishing something that's supposed to be the easiest thing in the world." Ryo informs him and he felt bad about being bitter about being Takato's hope at reviving the Ghag'Saron clan.

It takes a moment before the rest to sink in. His eyes widen as he looks at Takato in saddened disbelief. "Only fifty years? But I thought it takes a minimum of a hundred years!" He hisses in surprise. Kari smiles slightly as Ryo chuckles silently.

"Just goes to show that not everything is set in stone. But seriously, unlike others focusing on their magus in training, Takato never took the usual three month break per year like his classmates. It also helped that Takato was something of a scholar and always reading as many books he can get his hand on. Of course, I met him two months after he finished his studies at a party. It only took about a year to break him of that habit and convince him to 'practice' what he learnt in the 'real' world instead of becoming a permanent book worm." Ryo says, Kari chuckles slightly at the thought of Takato being anything other then lively and out going person just boggled his mind.

They all fell silent as they, one by one, look at Takato with worried eyes. Then Kari asks after about ten minutes of silence, "So, who's going to phone Rika and let her know about this development?" He almost chokes and as one they all say, "Not it!" Then they go through that another five more times, they conclude that they'll get TK to do it or even Matt. Once that's been decided, they decided that they need human blood. Ryo makes a phone call and it'll take about two to four hours, but someone will bring over a pint or three of fresh human blood from a hospital.

(+-+-+Takato+-+-+)

It was a simple truth that he couldn't deny; he was experiencing pain beyond that he's experienced before. He couldn't decide if he's on fire or in the deepest reaches of the ocean. Sure, he knows that somebody was with him; he just can't bring himself to look for them as his own being seems to begin to burn once more.

He also found that he's unable to utter a single sound or even move so he can curl up into the feral position for comfort. His sense of time seems to be disabled along with his ability to use magic. Suddenly the pain stop and he felt something say in a booming voice, _/Are you sure this is the one you want?/_

He then feels like someone taking his very mind apart and then putting it back together about ten times a second. _/I choice this one as my avatar./_ Another booming voice says. A third then says, _/Then so be it./_

Before he can register what happened, he felt a surge or raw, untamed energy enter into his very being. He blacks out as he feels something skin him alive…

/(-Nobody's-)/

Kari, Ken, and Ryo all use their arms to block the large amount of light that's suddenly engulfed their friend. As the light dims, they stare blankly at the figure resting on the couch, out lined in what appears to be skin as well as organs and black blood. "Dam…" Ryo says and Kari just nods in agreement while Ken's out cold.

Sin just cocks his head at the figure on the couch. "I don't get it." Sin says softly.

To Readers:

So end the Magus of the Ghag'Saron, don't worry, there's going to be a sequel that'll appear when I've finished coming up with what I did with Takato. This also give you, the readers, time to suggest names for the gryphon, as well as vote on the suggested names.

I'd really like to thank you, the readers, for reading this story, especially since it was a monthly story with the exception during two months that I was too busy to post, which were August and September.


End file.
